Ace in the Hole
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Harley is the product of Gotham's rotting underbelly, and naturally her idolatry would lie with the creature that has struck fear in even it's protector. But when he returns her attentions, can she survive it? Nolanized version of Harley Quinn. Enjoy.
1. Interrogation Before Lunch, Joy

**Author's note:**

**Hello all. I bet you're wondering why I've started yet another Joker fic when I'm only 2 chapters into my first. Well, you see, my friend and I are going as The Joker and Harley Quinn. I want a Harley that could be pictured in the Nolan-verse. Someone you could see standing at Joker's side. But I needed her MUCH darker than our favorite little Bronx Clown. So while designing the new costume, I started coming up with explanations for why she had a certain detail in the suit. Why she carried a hammer instead of a giant mallet. Then suddenly I had a full background story for her and the way she met My husband-cough I mean the Joker. (Freud was right)**

**ANYWAY!**

**I couldn't help myself after that, the story just started bubbling out on everything. So here it is, the first installment. This one might even go quicker because I have the first couple chapters mapped out. YAY!**

**Questions? Comments? Drop me a line.**

**Much love,**

**Willow,**

**Heath's Harley**

I _know _why he chose to keep me.

Let's get that strait right now. I'm not and never have been a stupid girl. Well, unless you count my taste in men…_Man. _There's only one, and there only ever will be one, because he is…how to describe perfection?

This began with an obsession, as so many do. What it became…I'm not really sure. I can't say _love_, not for both ends, but it did evolve and that's what counts, right?

The point is, I Harleen Quinzel have found my purpose. I've found the reason I was thrown into this harsh excuse for a world some call Gotham. Even if these assholes don't understand that.

"You need to tell us what he's planning, Harley." Enter Gordon, the mild-mannered, fatherly type. Ever dreaming of a perfect world. This man believes me to be nothing more than a confused child. He doesn't understand.

"Planning." I can't help my laugh and it seems to put him on edge. "You honestly think he's _planning _anything? Like this is all suddenly going to come together and make _sense_?" I shook my head. "Have you even been paying attention?"

Gordon touches his temple, a sign that once again I've drained him. You see, they've been at this all day. Keeping me in the pointlessly- large interrogation room. Asking me all sorts of stupid questions. I'd be irritated if it wasn't so fun watching them squirm.

"Listen, please. We know that he can't have been…_pleasant_ to you-"

"You know that, do you?"

"But you have to believe that we can protect you. We can keep you safe long enough to put him away. But, Harley." Gordon leaned forward, everything in his posture imploring me to understand, "You have to tell us how to _help_."

I flick crimson and blond strands of hair from my vision and pretend to think about it for a moment. They say I'm being childish, so at this point, why not prove them right? I don't know how this will end, but I do know that I can make it damn hard for them.

"You can start by uncuffing me. Despite public opinion, blisters aren't the way to a girl's heart."

"No" the sudden voice made us both turn to see the squat cop bringing in coffee, "I hear torture and murder are in these days."

I narrowed my eyes, watching the tiny flash of something…was it fear?...light in his eyes. I made him uncomfortable. I could live with that.

"_Davis_." Gordon snapped, and the other cop mumbled an apology. To me, he shot a disgusted sneer and stalked over to the mirror window. I didn't know how many cops were watching this right now, but so far I'd counted 3 different faces excluding our beloved Commissioner.

Gordon sighed heavily and pulled a tiny set of keys from his pocket. I left my arms on the cold metal table and watched him unblinking. It always seemed to put people on edge, but that might have been the demented Harlequin face I had painted on. My lips were a brilliant red smear to the right. My eyes a mask of black and peeking white. I was the Joker's counterpart. His other half. Or so I liked to tell myself.

When the cuffs were gone, I made a show of rubbing my wrists, then flicked my crystal-blue gaze to Davis. He went slightly red and I smiled. Gordon cleared his throat to get my attention and I leaned back in my chair.

"We understand if you're afraid, Harley. Even if you can't admit it."

Something twinged deep inside me, but I kept my expression safely blank. So my Puddin' wasn't the softest guy in the world. I wasn't going to turn rat just for a few bruises.

"Why don't you just drop the act Gordon?" Davis suddenly burst out. His eyes were wild and furious. Disgusted by the girl he saw before him. "She's not going to turn on her little fuck-buddy. Some girl's are into that, you know. They like a guy who'll take 'em down a peg or two."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I asked him with a tiny grin. Again his face flashed red and he was suddenly in my face. Palms flat on the metal table and coffee-scented breath pouring over me.

"So what's the draw, little girl? How'd he get to you? He slap you around from day one, or at least pretend to care in the beginning?"

That was it.

Before either could react, I swept a fist across both his arms, grabbing his hair with my other hand and slamming his face down into the metal. He grunted, unable to move while I leapt up over the table, sliding down right beside him.

Gordon pulled his gun and the door buzzed for more officers to rush in, but I'd already grabbed the idiot's pistol and held it to his temple, lifting him by his hair so they could all see the bloody mess his face had become. Davis stumbled backwards at an awkward angle because he was slightly taller than me, but didn't try to get away.

"Lower the weapon!"

"Put the gun down!"

So many people were yelling and scurrying about. By now there were 6 cops, all with guns drawn surrounding me, shouting. Davis yelled for them to just shoot me and I laughed. Finally things were getting interesting.

Wouldn't it be fun if I upped the stakes?

I cocked the gun and the room exploded in panic. More shouting and threats. Gordon wasn't so nice anymore and I focused on him, smiling encouragingly.

"There you are!" I called and the room fell into a tense sort of quiet. All listened and Gordon watched in confusion. "I've been waiting for you to show me something _real_."

He only stared. "Put the gun down, Harleen."

"Yes _daddy_." I snorted, then tightened my hold. The gun gave that soft almost click that comes with compressing the trigger, but I didn't fire it, not yet. I was enjoying this way too much. Gordon stiffened and I was about to comment when gloved fingers closed around the back of my neck.

The world froze around me and all I could hear was our breathing. This was the way he liked to hold me. When he led me, it was this way. I was ready to melt into the floor when I glanced sideways at the giant mirror.

"No." I breathed. All black, dressed like a flying rodent. That bastard had gotten me all excited for nothing. Damn.

"Let him go, Harley." Batman's voice, as always was deep. It resonated through my chest, vibrating through me because of his proximity. So close I could feel his cool armor. Which really was incentive enough.

"Oh, balls." I sighed and released Davis, holding up both hands in the classic don't shoot pose. The gun, I let dangle from my index finger until Gordon stepped forward and swiped it.

"I thought you said you could handle her." Batman growled "After all, she's only 19"

This smelled of old argument. Gordon grunted and motioned toward the broken-nosed idiot.

"We were fine until he lost his temper."

Batman forced me to walk back toward the table and sit down. "She's good at that."

"She gets it from _him_." Davis muttered and I beamed.

"Ya think so?" That was the best thing I'd heard all day. "Mr. J's gunna love that." I stared at my hands, thinking about the laugh he might get from this situation.

Batman killed my buzz.

"You really think you'll ever see him again?" He laughed mockingly. "He doesn't care about you. You did your part, Harley. He's done pretending to care."

My gaze snapped up to meet his but instead of loosing it, I laughed. Humor had always been my armor. When I couldn't handle something, or the pain was too much, I laughed it off. It's why the old kids had never really bothered me. The bullies were frightened of me. No matter how many times they hit me, all I did was laugh, even if I was lying broken in the dirt, I laughed.

I laughed now, because he couldn't see the fear in me. I didn't want him to know that I' been terrified of that exact thing since they caught me. What if Mr. J decided to cut his losses and leave me to my fate? What if I never saw him again? No! I couldn't let that happen, I'd get back to my Puddin' if I had to kill every cop in this building to do it.

"You're alone, Hero." I shook my head, "How would _you _understand anything about love?"

Gordon frowned at this and Batman shook his head.

"You're a fool, Harley. The Joker doesn't love you. He can't love anything, he's _insane_. He isn't capable."

"Every rule has an exception." I replied.

"_You aren't his._"

Three simple words and I was frozen. The pain and uncertainty there was almost suffocating. What if-but no. I loved him, and in his own twisted little way, he loved me too. I_ knew_ it.

We needed a new topic.

"Do you know the difference between a crazy man and a sane one?"

They both watched me, Gordon seemed to be paling. I leaned forward as if telling a secret and lowered my voice.

"One. Bad. Day**.**" Each word was clear and precise. I turned to Batman, tilting my head with a tiny, knowing smile. "You had a bad day once. I mean, anyone who dresses like a giant _bat_ every night has got to have _some_ kind of problems." Again I smiled. "Tell me, Hero, what's your story? What made _you _cross the line?"

"You know you're old enough to go to Arkham now, Harleen." He said, ignoring my question. "If you can't help us you'll be locked away in a padded cell alone. What will you do then?" His tone was so final. So sure. It made me wish I still had that gun. The man was nicely shaped, and if his chin was any indication, he was a looker.

I wonder how pretty he'd be without his jaw.

"I'm sure she'll just cozy up to another freak." I'd forgotten Davis was in the room. So, apparently, had the rest of us. The other cops were back on the safe side of the two way mirror, he glared at me, clutching his broken nose. "Maybe she can make nice with Scarecrow, I hear he's better looking than your first beau."

I snorted. "Not hardly. And besides," I sank down in my chair adjusting the band of my fingerless glove. "Crane is a child who's found daddy's gun. He doesn't know what to do with the power he has." Now I grinned, "If you want to introduce us, though, I'm sure I could give him some ideas."

They weren't amused, so I leaned forward, locking eyes with Davis. "But no. I don't go small time. Cold-blooded killer is my _only _brand of Man-Candy, thank you very much."

"Davis, go outside." Gordon snapped and I gave a little wave, wiggling my fingers at him mockingly. The door buzzed shut and I turned back to the Batman.

"So, what now?" I asked

"I'm in no mood for games." He growled back. I laughed.

"_Ooh_. Break me off a switch son, I feel a whippin' coming on."

"_Harley_."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Hero. You win. What do you want to know?"

"What is The Joker planning?"

"AAEEINN!!" I made the game show buzzing sound and held out my invisible microphone. "I'm sorry, Bob, I didn't quite catch that."

The bat grit his teeth, "Where did he put the last two bombs?

"Wrong again, but you can still win the tupperware set."

He looked like he might hit me then, so I paused in my teasing. I suddenly understood Mr. J's respect for this man. He _was _fun.

Gordon jumped in, glancing between us, and held up a placating hand. "Fine. That's fine. You won't tell us." I nodded once, watching him. "Then tell me _this. _Why him? Off all the sick mind's in Gotham, why the most dangerous? What if he kills you, Harley?"

"There is no _if._" Batman said, but I ignored him.

"You want to know what I see in him? That's a long list. How I met him is a much shorter story."

"How did you keep him from simply killing you?"

I giggled and leaned forward, hands in my lap, legs crossed. "I don't know if you've noticed yet Commissioner, but I'm a stubborn girl. I wanted the chance to speak to him, so I did."

"How?" This time Batman was the one to demand my attention.

Settling down for story time, I smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a girl with a tiny obsession."

**I thank the Killing Joke for 'one bad day' and the pleasure I got from reading it. Oh, Mistah J, you sure can get a girl smilin'**

**Anyway, there is to be Joker sure, kiddies, hope you enjoy.**


	2. How Harry Met Sally

I was rushing down the street toward the Narrows when I heard his voice. It was enough to stop me in my tracks. All too suddenly it was gone, a flash on the TV screen inside Pacs Electronics. I moved in front of the window and watched hopefully as most people did. The anchorman cleared his throat, looking slightly green. The other, a pretty brunette, watched her desk with wide eyes. It was clear whatever the newest tape had been, it was disturbing. I nearly punched the glass for missing it.

"As you all know, this is the first anyone has seen of…him…in a while."

"_Oh god_." The anchor woman covered her mouth and leaned sideways as if to puke into a nearby trashcan. Her co-worker loosened his tie and held up a finger to the camera man who was urging him on. After a long, tense moment, he unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"As always we wish the best to the family and friends of 17 year old, Jessie Conner. What was done to her was…inhuman."

I crossed my arms, trying to look as upset as the people around me, but all I wanted was to see the damn video. The old woman beside me grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. (apparently I'd been putting on a good show)

"Men like that don't deserve to live in this world." She spat. She was one of the few here who'd seen the full tape. "He's…a monster. If the Batman was so great, he'd have put him down the first time they caught him. What good is throwing a crazy man into a crazy house?"

"I heard he had to be kept in solitary. The other inmates couldn't handle him. Said he got in there heads." The guy beside me shook his head. "What a crazy world we live in, huh?"

I nodded and the woman let me go. "You run on home now, honey. No need for a pretty little thing like you roaming the streets so close to dark. Not with him nabbing children now."

"I'm not a child." I replied, gathering the fold of my trench coat. She smiled knowingly and stroked my hair.

"Of course not dear, but all the same."

I turned back to the street, but not the way home. She wouldn't understand why I needed to stay out. Nobody would. She couldn't get that my biggest dream was that I _did _get nabbed. See, I wanted to meet him.** Had** to meet him.

He was my idol, my muse. He spat in the faces of Gotham's finest and showed the world for what it truly was. A harsh, unforgiving, irredeemable hell hole. Even the mob was afraid to cross him. He was power and judgment, and the better part of me knew to fear him. I wasn't stupid, but I couldn't help my adoration. I gave a short laugh.

I was his biggest fan.

‑

The street toward main was clogged with rubbernecking civilians. All huddled around the electronic shops along the street. Most of them had seen the video and were listening in for any other information about the latest killing. I veered to the left into a short alley. Not really the smartest thing to do in Gotham, but I could handle myself.

The search reveled nothing, but I hadn't expected much. If Batman couldn't find him, how was a 19 year old civilian supposed to?

My mother, as always, was zoned out on the couch. The needle and tourniquet sat in plain view on the table. She didn't care if I knew, because she didn't care about me. I was just a mistake that lost her the one good job she'd ever had. Whatever.

Up in my room, I went strait to my closet, pulling the damp paper from my coat. I parted the clothing and looked up at the wall it obscured. Photo after photo. Article after article. I had an entire shrine dedicated to the man. I stuck the latest clipping in its center and smiled.

My idol.

**xXx**

"So you're obsessed." It was Davis again, returning for the coffee cups. He shook his head. "Kids these days."

Batman was watching me, the most peculiar look in his eye. Uh-oh. Here it came.

"I know you." He said slowly, then leaned forward. "You were the hostage in Patience. You helped him get away."

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

Yeah, that had been the turning point in my life. The day I'd met my man. I remember being bored at the party. Trudging around the room of laughing rich people. Catering was just one of the many jobs I did to keep myself and _food_ acquainted.

I remember when he'd stormed in with his men and my heart nearly stopped. The heavy silver tray slid from my fingers, and my eyes were strained wide. _He was here_. He was 20 feet away. HERE. I couldn't breath, couldn't move. My eyes locked on his purple-coated back, tracking him, but I was too surprised to catch what he was saying.

I got the gist of it when masked goons started handing out live grenades.

"Don't worry, Ladies and _Gentle_-men. He'll come. He always comes." That _voice_, god it curled down your very spine like tendrils of ice. I found myself gripping the table edge beside me so tightly that my fingers cramped, but I didn't care. HE was right here.

‑­

I should have dressed better. That's what began running through my head, which, honestly, was kinda sad. A little disturbing, but whatever. It's just that, the most amazing creature in all of Gotham was standing maybe 10 feet away now and here I was in a butler suit and a tie. Yeah, classy, but I hated looking like someone's hired help. Even if I was at the moment.

The next thing that struck me was that I wasn't scared. I wasn't cowering in the corner or hiding behind others. Hiding wasn't my style, and all I wanted was for him to notice me. But what then?

There was a shatter and glass rained over my right side like diamond dust. The tiny shards nicked my arm and my cheek, but I didn't move. Pain was the only constant in this world, I could handle it.

_Notice me._

The Hero was here to spoil the fun. A few quips were exchanged before the brawl started. This time, I wasn't still.

_I'll _make_ you notice._

Of course the bat had ruined it. Charging in with threats spoken in baritone, to fight.

I knew who would win, unfortunately. While he wasn't exactly a weak man, the Joker was no match against Batman in strength. He was knocked to the ground once and I watched as he scrambled back to his feet. There was something almost adorable in the way he scrambled across the floor and stood again.

At the same time, I broke into a run toward the party room door. I looked, to everyone else, like a fleeing civilian, screaming short and high when The Joker's fingers curled around my wrist and yanked me toward him. I froze then, brain misfiring because his arm had wrapped around me and there was a click like the cocking of a gun at my temple.

He was touching me. _Touching me! _As in chest-to-back, breath stirring my hair. I drew a sharp breath which could have been mistaken for fear, but I was on the verge of melting against him.

"Put the gun down." Batman growled. The hysterical laugh that came as response made me tremble.

"Ah, the old familiar places." Joker grinned. His rival was in no mood to reminisce.

"Let her go."

"Does it seem like we're caught in a loop? Maybe I should find a window." That last part was said as a wicked growl. I shook my head and let out a soft whimper. The Joker rocked me gently.

‑­

"Hush," he soothed and my eyes closed tightly. I focused souly on my breathing.

_In. Out._

_Deep breaths._

He smelled like blood and gunpowder. The soft sleeve of his purple suit coat brushed my throat and my breath hitched.

Ye Gods! What would that feel like on bare skin?

_Bad Thoughts! Breathe!_

I kept my eyes closed, tuning out the conversation. Batman couldn't help me; that much I knew. He had to stay and save the poor party-go'ers, but he swore to get me.

From then on, all I could process were the movements behind me. The grunt of effort it took him to drag me from the party and down the hall. Everything passed in a blur and then we were jumping into the back of a truck. The door was rolled closed and I was shoved into the arms of a clown-masked thug.

"Get rid of that, will you?" the Joker sighed, cracking his neck leisurely.

"E..Excuse me?" I stammered, struggling against this new hold as he laughed.

"How do you want me to do it, Boss?" the thug asked, but shrank back when The Joker turned on him. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and he regarded us from their corners.

"Tyler, is it?" he asked, stepping closer. The thug nodded stiffly, hold loosening on my arm. "Tell me, are you an artist, Tyler?"

It was plain to see that I wasn't the only one thrown by the question.

"Um…no?"

"No," the Joker agreed, then lost his smile. "Then how exactly did you _plan_ on killing her? If I tell you to kill the hostage," and now his voice dipped into those dark octaves that sent chills down my spine, "I don't want a show. I want you to **_kill_**_ the** fucking** hostage._"

"Y..yes boss."Tyler stammered (new guy?) and the hammer clicked back in his gun.

"Whoa!" I cried, shifting away from the cool muzzle of his 9mm. "That's it?"

The Joker sat on the edge of a crate, turning his head slowly and watching me from the corner of his eyes again. I was briefly distracted by the darting tongue against his lips, but quickly got control of myself and my hormones. Now was not the time for fantasizing.

"I mean, lack of style much? You're just going to kill me?" There was no mistaking the tremor in my voice now. Dreaming and living were two different things. In all my fan girl longing, I'd forgotten that he was, in the strictest sense, a _sociopath_. Killing held no meaning save the message or warning he tagged it with. He didn't care that I was so young.

"I mean, wouldn't some kind of tape get to him more than another meaningless body in an alley?" I was grasping, trying to prove that I could be fearless and helpful at the same time.

He stood, nodding to Tyler to let me go. I fell to the floor, taking it as a good sign until he approached, sinking into a crouch, as fluid as a snake, and tilted his head at me.

"So let me get this strait." That tongue flicked out across his bottom lip and he pretended to mull over my words. "Instead of a quick, relatively _painless _death, you want me to put you into a little film for the Batman."

My eyes shot wide when he pulled a switchblade from his coat pocket and snapped it open.

"You want me to make your death _mem-orable."_ His lips curled into a devilish and sadistic grin. "Well then, I can _do _that."


	3. Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

**So, this here is just the beginning. I have most of this story planned out now, which is a first for me. And before anyone asks, the Diamond thing WILL be explained. I don't know how quickly I'll get the next chapter up, but I'm going for speed here…(he's goin' the distance…he's going for speed) –cough-**

**Sorry. ANYWAY! **

**Enjoy, and send me some feedback.**

**I love knowing what people think, and don't be afraid to slander my good name if you're so inclined…just make it a private message. :D**

**Willow**

**(Heath's Harley)**

* * *

"_You want me to make your death mem-orible." His lips curled into a devilish and sadistic grin. "Well then, I can _do _that."_

God, I was an idiot!

"Hey, That's not exactly-"

"_Ah ah ah_, "he wagged the blade like a disapproving finger, "You stared this game. Play by the rules."

The semi jumped, causing him to slump forward and brace his arm on the crate beside my head. My breath came in shallow pulls as my heart raced. He was too close. Despite every dream I'd had, this wasn't what I'd wanted. I couldn't die this way.

"Look at you." He suddenly cooed, tilting his head and sitting strait again, "You're **shaking**. Is it something _I _did?"

Oh, god, Here it came.

"Is it my scars?"

I knew this game. Instantly wary, I shook my head, forcing a smile. "I think they're rather becoming."

The truck was silent save the rumble of its engine and he stared at me with an unreadable expression. Glancing around, I noticed the tense gazes of his men. Had I done something wrong? Was false compliment somehow worse than allowing him to complete one of his infamous scar stories?

When he burst into laughter, we all jumped, and I pressed myself back into the crate. He shook his head, covering his eyes as if to wipe away tears then grinned up at me.

"_You're_ a sly little thing, aren't you?" he asked, motioning toward me with a jab of his switchblade. My eyes followed the weapon closely, heart racing up in my throat. He looked me over, seeming to really **_see _**me for the first time.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

I opened my mouth to reply, flushing with the compliment, but he brushed hair from my face with the tip of the switchblade, lodging the words in my throat.

"_Well_?"

I glanced up into his eyes but couldn't hold them. They were dark, too dark, and to tell the truth, they frightened me. The Joker as a whole was beginning to really frighten me. I settled on gazing at his chest, focusing on the strange hexagon pattern on his blue shirt.

"Um.."

"Suddenly you can't speak." He dipped his head to catch my gaze. "Careful. I might lose interest."

The threat wasn't lost on me and I sucked in a shaky breath. I needed to control myself. Keep him talking. If I wanted to live.

"Harleen. " I said in a weak voice, gulping once to try and speak passed the lump in my throat. "My name is Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley Quinn."

He glanced at the others once, then turned back to me, grazing the flat of the blade against my collarbone. In the struggle, the top few buttons of my blouse had come open and you could see the black satin bra beneath my white dress shirt, so I wasn't surprised to find his eyes wander there. I was a curvy girl, which honestly got me out of a lot of trouble.

Flash a bit of ass and the world fits in your pocket, that's what momma always said.

"Harley Quinn," he repeated slowly, rolling the name around in his mouth like candy. His tongue flicked out again and he grinned. "Clever. Like the clown."

I nodded with a tiny grin. It died when he hung his head and sighed heavily.

"_Soooo_." He said, over-pronouncing the end until it sounded like _So-ah "_You don't want me to kill you. I get that." And here he straitened the collar of my shirt, making me flinch. "But what else would I do with you?"

"Well!" I began, cutting him off. If he finished that sentence, I would die, that was certain.

_Sweeten the deal, Harl. You can do this._

"I'm quick. I can fight." I held up a hand, "Hey, I can pull off any style you want, and-"

He was already bored. It was in the blank frown he gave me now. He licked his lips slower, gazing at me through groggy lids. No more bullshit. I needed to just get everything out there. My fake smile melted away and I lifted my chin bravely, though it trembled.

"Listen. I know I'm young, but who the fuck cares. That just means they won't see me coming. I'm just as bad as your droogies here, but I'm female." For this I tilted my head, "Which means I have a brain."

"Not what I'm seein'" One of the guys laughed to the others, and the Joker looked over boredly, nodding once and looking back at me as if to say.

_"What he said."_

"I guess the best part is your work has _meaning_. I think this city is rotting, and you've given us something to keep track of. Something that keeps us interested. Something **important**. I want to be part of that. I have since I first saw you."

Now his eyes had gone darker. The chocolaty brown had simply darkened right in front of me. He watched me as if I were some kind of exotic animal in the zoo. Like he was seeing me pace back and forth in the cage and wondered what I'd next.

"Tyler," he said suddenly, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Get us pulled over."

My heart was pounding. Oh god, what had I done now? Was he going to kill me? Had I bored him that much? Shit, I didn't want to die. Not like this, and damnit, not a virgin. I was the embodiment of every girl next door in a horror movie.

The thug rolled open the side door, hanging onto the woven handle for support. He swung his top half out and banged on the door with his outstretched gun. The horn blew and we slowed. By the time, we'd stopped, I was ready to flat out beg, though I knew he would just hurt me longer before he killed me.

The Joker stood and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me to my feet and toward the open door. He still held his switchblade and it made me want to cry. He moved me to the intersection that led into the Narrows. I whimpered, but he spun to face me.

"You'll pretend this never happened later, Harley," he laughed softly, lifting my chin with the tip of his blade. "There's something strange about you, so I'm going to let you run away." He sighed then, as if the very idea was he didn't quite know why he was doing it. When I didn't move, he arched a brow.

"I didn't mean **later**."

I took off then, grinning like mad passed my petrified tears. As I neared the underpass, I spun and blew him a kiss. The Joker's head tilted and he frowned in surprise, and a little confusion. I turned back and sped into the dark part of town. I'd just lived through a meeting with the Joker, because he _liked my style_. I couldn't be more excited. He'd thought I had potential and it made me want more.

**xXx**

"He just let you go?" Batman asked unbelievingly. I nodded once.

"Confused me too, but I guess he just found the one person who would get him. Maybe he really was lonely."

Davis laughed without humor.

"What has this city come to? When did the _kids_ start losing their minds?"

I smirked and the Batman gave a short sigh. Davis looked disbelievingly at me.

"Why don't you hate him? I mean if nothing else, look what he did to your arm!"

My eyes flicked to the permanent diamonds scarred into my right shoulder. I didn't dwell on that past nasty. Instead, I looked to Batman.

"I know_ you_ hate him. And I know he _scares _you." I looked the Bat dead in the eyes, unwavering and he matched the challenge. "Not many people scare you, do they, Hero? Some confuse you, some make you sick, but he's not like the others. And THAT is what keeps you so twitchy."

Now I leaned forward, Gordon moved back ever-so-slightly, and Davis watched me with morbid fascination. Each clung to my every word, and that's all I wanted.

"The criminals in this town want cash or fame. All but him. He has no rules, no code, no established victims or motives. He's got no story you can pick apart. No past horrors you can use against him. He's the perfect rival. He's your other half."

I leaned back in my chair and laughed. "You _complete _each other."

"It's like she read my mind."

The occupants of the room stiffened in unison until the Batman shot to his feet. We all knew the voice over the com. My heart was racing and I beamed excitedly.

"Now, if you wouldn't _mind_, Harley, _darling_, why don't you go to the door?"

I jumped to my feet, the chair scraping backward and toppling over. Halfway across the room Mr. J tsk'ed. The boys were going after me.

"_Ah ah ah_, Let's not get overly, "there was a very feminine sob from his side of the speaker, "_excited_."

"Jim!" It was Ramirez, the two-faced pretty cop that worked with Gordon, and by the sound of her, my puddin' had a shiny little blade at her slender throat.

"Stop!" Gordon barked and Batman clenched his fists holding his ground beside the table, though he watched the two-way glass as if he could see the clown behind it.

I squealed when the door lock buzzed open and swept through, slamming it closed immediately after. Someone slammed into it, and bellowed furiously. Batman could fume all he wanted, my attention was on the purple coat and bright smile standing in a mass of crumpled bodies.

Ramirez whimpered into the intercom while I hurried over to Mr. J. He licked his lips, looking me over closely. For a moment, I could only smile at him, then, I got impatient. The cop was between us, and I didn't like to share. I grabbed the back of her head and bounced it off the intercom button. The static was sharp for a second, then went to a soft buzz as she crumpled unconscious to the floor.

Kicking her out of the way, I stepped into his arms.

"Hello there." He said in a low, playful tone. A tremor went down my spine and I leaned into him.

"Take me home?" I asked softly and he glanced up at one of the thugs, nodding. The guy moved to stand guard over the interrogation room door as we headed quickly for the exit.

In the garage a cop pulled his gun.

"Drop your weapon and-" Mr. J fired a few rounds into him without breaking stride. I couldn't help my soft giggle and he squeezed my hand, dragging me along.

The boys pulled up with a dark, windowless van and the side door slid open. I jumped into the back without comment and sat down in the bench seat along the opposite side.

Mr. J slid the van door closed, then slapped it twice. We lurched into motion. My smile was huge when he turned those dark eyes on me. There was no humor there and my joy faltered. What was wrong? What had I done? When he held out a hand and a slow grin spread across his lips, I glanced around nervously. The Joker grabbed my wrist with a sudden jerk and I popped off my seat and onto his, slumping beside him.

I saw the blade a second before it sank into me, and gasped at the invading steel. It felt too big and obtrusive. The pain made me momentarily nauseous.

"_Now_." he said pleasantly, slipping into the sing-song tone he used for torture. "What did you tell them?"


	4. Day's End

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing me. It's really nice to get feedback and hear what I'm doing right, or wrong.**

**And to **chocolatemooses . **You have no idea how happy it made me that someone caught my ode to Little Alex. Kudos and you get a cyber-cookie. **

**Anyway, keep sending the feedback, it really helps keep me going. Thanks for all your support!**

**Now let's get back to My Man stabbing Harley…**

It was hard to breathe. 

My lungs felt like lead and I couldn't move for pain, but I wasn't dying. No, the Joker knew the difference between _hurt_ and _kill._ He sat beside me, playing with a tiny blade. One leg bent up while the other stretched out in front of him. So calm. So contained. As if he hadn't just stabbed his cupcake in the gut.

Maybe he just didn't care.

I think we were there now, back at the warehouse that was our temporary home. The boys were inside, doing whatever it was they did on off time. I was sprawled across the metal floor of the semi, trying to think passed the pain.

"I di-" My breath hissed out when shifting made the blade in my gut do the same. "I didn't tell them anything." He didn't look up, just played with his knife. "Baby, _please._ You know I would never-"

Without a word, he reached over and yanked the blade from my gut. I groaned, rolling onto my side and curled around myself. He didn't move, but I heard a soft, wet squeak as he cleaned the blade on his leather glove. God this shit hurt, but I couldn't mope, couldn't lay around. He didn't like that, the lazy little cows.

So, though I was about to throw up from the pain, and though I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, I sat up. Crawled, really, over to him and gulped down air. He arched a brow when I got on my knees and straddled him. It was awkward at first because he still had his knee bent, but that only made me slide down to his waist. I looked down at him then, curling my fingers in his hair while I kept myself from bleeding on him with the other hand.

"Trust me." I implored softly, searching his eyes. Such dark, intense eyes. There was a soft growl; that sound he made when irritated, so I closed my eyes. "_Please, _you're all I have. _Trust_ me."

‑­

It was stupid, baring my soul to a man who had no problem ripping it out. I was hurting, panting now, and maybe that helped. I was starting to get dizzy and when he fisted my hair. I groaned again, but it was soft. Encouraging. He pulled me down into a kiss that had me breathless.

As always, his kisses were too rough. They were harsh and sometimes painful. He bit my lower lip enough to make me jump then pulled back. I yelped when he shoved me off and I toppled to the side.

Guess that meant he was done. Bastard.

"Come on, Harley." He said softly, "We've got _things_ to do."

"Be right there, Mr. J" I offered a smile and rolled onto my back for a few deep breaths.

Yeah. Welcome home, Harley-girl.

**xXx**

"So what, is this like foreplay for you two?" The asshole currently patching me up was Tyler. Funny, I'd always thought he would die in his first few months of working for the Joker. Apparently, the guy was a survivor. Pity.

"Just do your job, douche-bag." I stepped up onto the table and peeled my blood-soaked shirt off the wound. Tyler only laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed a wet cloth and threw it into my lap.

"You've still got your face on." He hated my makeup. Hated that I so openly supported the Joker. Hated that I _loved_ him. Tyler, you see, had a bit of a crush. I grit my teeth and hurriedly cleaned my face while he gathered his stitching needle and thread. My life was about to righteously suck, and I grumbled this as I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground with the cloth.

Tyler sighed heavily and strung the needle while I washed the wound with a sterilizer pad. Mr. J really needed to be a bit more gentle. He may be virtually unkillable, but _I_ was only a slip of a lass. I wouldn't have been able to survive a flipped semi with little more than a headache after. He seemed to be under the impression that I was as lucky as him.

The hooked needle pinched into my skin and I hissed in a sharp breath. You never got used to this.

"He's going to kill you one of these days." Tyler wasn't looking at me when he spoke, but his expression was one of fury. I only groaned, focusing on his dark hair to ignore the pain.

"It's been a long day, hun, I really don't need this right now."

"What you _need _is a psych evaluation." He spoke so vehemently that the needle jumped. I cursed and slapped him upside the head. The thug stopped stitching and placed both hands on the table at either side of me. As he turned those cold, green eyes on me, I remembered how many men I'd watched him work over for Mr. J. How many I'd seen him kill. This didn't _frighten _me, so much as make me cautious and look down in apology. It was easy to forget that these men were murderers when you lived so close to them. Especially when you're most intimate relationship was with a murdering, psychopathic clown.

‑­

Some people just lived differently.

Tyler went back to work, being a bit less then gentle. My pained gasped and grunts seemed to be his revenge for my choice in lifestyle.

"What is it with you low self-esteem girls? You can't just settle for a crappy guy. You have to scrape the bottom of the barrel." I opened my mouth to argue, but he continued over me. "Do you know how many people out there keep tabs on you? Shit, half the gangsters out there want to know how _the Joker_ scored such a hot little thing. You could have any one of those men and they'd support you better than _him_."

At that I laughed, shaking my head, and he looked at me as if I were insane…er.

"Harley, how many times has he tried to kill you?"

"I seem to recall_ you_ holding a gun to my head," my eyebrow arched and his expression darkened.

"In the last month?"

_Yeeaahhh._

"You know I'm not going to leave him, Tyler. So quit pushing. You may all think he's just a loon, but I know his artistic vision. He's a genius, Tyler! The man was _created_ to raise Hell." I could tell my face had taken on that dreamy look when he grumbled disgustedly and shook his head. I'd never seen it, but the boys told me they could almost see the hearts and cherubs floating around me when I spoke about my Puddin'.

None of them got it. None of them understood how amazing he was. How creative. Sometimes simply keeping up with his level of energy was exhausting. He was so wild, ever thinking. His mind was racing circles around yours by the time he spoke his questions. But it was always the_ smart_ ones that became the most frightening.

I loved Mr J. From the very beginning I would have done anything for him. As Tyler cut the thread and put away the tools, my mind began to wonder into the past. Not everything had been peaches and cream, but nothing to turn me away from my idol. My beloved Mr. J.

"_Harley_." The snap made me jump to attention. Speak of the devil.

The Joker looked between us with a peculiar look, then at my freshly stitched stomach. His dark, fathomless eyes rested on my face before he held out an arm. Without question, I took it and he spun out of the room, dragging me along. Halfway down the hall, he grabbed the back of my neck, the way that drove me crazy, and forced me into our room.

When I didn't hurry to do anything, he cuffed my cheek. "Move, move, move. I have things to do."

"Move to what?"

‑­

He frowned and I stepped back, which only ignited his temper further. I wasn't allowed to back away from him. If I was punished, I deserved it, no questions asked. The Joker snatched my upper arm and yanked me forward, throwing me off balance. I fell into him and groaned when the sudden movement popped a few stitches.

"Clothes and sleep." He said slowly, as if I were stupid. "I don't want you passing out on me when the fun starts." Then he let go and I rubbed my arms, there would be a bruise. Sometimes I wondered if he knew exactly how strong he really was. How is someone so wiry _that_ strong?

"Fun?" I asked while I moved to the dresser. I got the dresser after Mr. J had gotten tired of my clothing taking up his space. While I called it_ our_ room, it was really his. There were times that I had to sleep in the rec room because he'd gone into one of his moods. Right now, he stood in front of a huge map of Gotham. His hands were slightly raised, fingers fluttering in thought and he smiled.

"Oh, the bes**t**. _War_ games always are." He chuckled to himself as if this made sense to me. Pulling on a dark red, striped top, I moved to his side and tried to find what he was gazing at.

"So what'd you do with the other two bombs Mr. J?" He frowned, glancing at me sideways then growled.

"You never get the joke, Harley. You just don't understand." This seemed to disappoint him and my heart sank to my knees. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't just killed you."

I hugged him then, like an idiot, and I think it was pure shock that kept him from hurting me. When I pulled back he stepped away from me and straitened his suit. I only smiled, tilting my head at him and wrinkled my nose the way that always got him to really look at me.

"Who else would laugh with you if I wasn't here, Puddin'?" he narrowed his eyes, but didn't hit me, so I guessed we were good again.

The Joker went to his desk then and leaned over a pile of papers and photographs, getting lost in his work. I yawned quietly and moved to the bed. He would be gone for hours now. Studying the city and its people, noting important places and names. I ran fingers over the prickly wiring that had popped around my wound, but didn't head for Tyler. (Cuz there was no way I'd ever have the Joker tend me. That ship had _sailed_.) I was far too tired. Tomorrow would no doubt be a big day. As I lay down, my mind wandered back to the look he was giving the map.

_War Games_, he'd said. That didn't bode well.

**I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I had to end the first day. The next chapter will be a flashback to how the Joker drove her over the edge. Hooray for violence! It should be up by tomorrow, so no worries. Feedback is much appreciated and HOLY CRAP Josalynn, lol. I'm working, I promise!**


	5. Rendezvous by Moonlight part 1

**And now for some quiet reflection…on murder.**

**The day my parents died**, I remember feeling numb, but it wasn't from grief. That was what frightened me most. I remember wondering when I'd gotten so _cold_.

It was a light shuffling that woke me up that night. Like dragging feet near my bed. Living in the Narrows, a girl learned to be a light sleeper. You never knew when some creep would fancy himself an urban ninja and ghost into your room. I shot up in bed, hand slipping under my pillow to the gun I'd swiped from my father last month. Not like he needed it, he had plenty.

The room was dark, but still I saw him. He was taller than I remembered, or perhaps it was just his overwhelming presence. My room seemed so much smaller with him in it.

"You know, I've never just let someone** go** like that." He spoke without looking at me. I watched his slender fingers run across the music box I'd gotten for Christmas. Well…by gotten I mean…_found. _By found I mean…you get the picture_. _"It's _strange_."

He sounded almost normal now, without that lyrical note in his voice. It was strange to hear him simply _speak_, and it struck me as significant somehow, so I didn't reply. But that was also because I was terrified. How many people saw this? How many got this close to the man_ beneath_ the makeup? My thoughts were interrupted when he spun to face me with a wicked smile.

"The question _now _is whaat to do with you."

My fingers curled around the butt of my gun and I tensed. What was this? He was back in his dangerously playful mood. Hadn't he let me go?

"Y..You told me run! You can't just-"

"But I can." He'd taken off his coat before I woke, and now pushed up his sleeves. "That's the funny part. I _can _change my mind. I can do _anything._" Now he advanced, something glinting at his side. My heart skipped a beat, then thundered in my chest almost painfully. "I can kill you and not one person will stop me. It's because no one here _cares_. See? They're all so worried about themselves."

He mimed talking with his hand, rolling his eyes.

"Me, me, me. I, I, I. _I'm _on fire. Put _me _out. They're all so selfish. They probably won't even notice you're gone."

With a tiny cry, I pulled the gun and leveled it with his chest. The Joker pulled up short, laughing in surprise. "Oh my. And I thought you were promising _before_."

There were tears in my eyes, but I didn't know why. Was I really scared, or did some part of me still want to walk away from this at his side. To taste his world. The only thing I knew for certain was that right now, I _didn't want to shoot him._

Which was bad.

‑­

"Now things are getting _in_-teres-ting," The Joker held up his hands and watched me unflinching, even when I cocked the gun. The look in his eyes, while he stood in filtered street light from my window, was intense. Animalistic. And, if I wasn't imagining it, a bit sexual. I had to clench my jaw to keep from making any noise.

I'd read once that he'd been thrown from a building by Batman and laughed the whole way down, before the Hero stopped his fall. He'd been laughing when the SWAT team found him and still so when they locked him in the high security van. How did anyone become so fearless? It couldn't all be psychosis. From what I'd seen dementia tended to make people _more _fearful, not less. I desperately wanted that for myself, but knew it would never happen. It took a special kind of person to stare death in the face and simply smile.

"Soo…" He drew out the word, pointing at my weapon with his still raised hands, "Are you going to use that or-"

"Shut up!" I barked, fear and adrenalin giving me strength. My voice wavered only the tiniest bit, but I kept the gun on him. "You're not going to touch me, so just leave."

He arched a brow then, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. When he moved forward, my heart jumped into my throat. He was going to hurt me._ Kill_ me, maybe. Why wasn't I shooting? Why did the idea of killing this horrible man make me sick?

The Joker locked eyes with me then, walking right up to the edge of the bed where I sat, and sank down to his knees. His fingers curled around the barrel of the gun and pressed it into his forehead.

"What are you doing?" I was hysterical, my voice pitched high though it was only a whisper.

"Come on," He urged. That smile was gone, which made me edgier. "I _want_ you to do it."

Oh god! What was wrong with him? My breathing hitched into frantic pulls.

"Come _ooon." _He squeezed my hands around the gun when I nearly dropped it. There were tears running down my cheeks now, and I shook my head defeated.

"I can't." I breathed. The Joker slid the gun from my trembling fingers without a word. Something told me _he_ could.

"Oh Harley." He chuckled softly, then, in a flash of movement, wrapped my hair in a tight fist, "That was _not_ very _smart_."

Now I let pretense fall and whimpered, eyes wide and starring up at him as he forced my head back. The angle was too extreme, painful even, so I sat up on my knees.

"What am I going to do with you?" The Joker searched my eyes with frighteningly intense black ones. He was standing now, towering over me with such presence that I felt smothered by it. God, he was so much more than a man. More than a murderer. He was an _artist, _a force of nature. He…

‑­

What was wrong with me?! Why the hell was I thinking about this now? He must have seen the glint of awe in my gaze because he released me. Pulling away as if I'd burned him with my idolization. He was completely caught off guard with me, and for a moment that made him angry. I saw the urge to rip me apart flash across his face, then almost seconds after, a sudden change of heart. When his lips curled into a disarming grin, I fell back against the mattress and flicked my gaze to the gun at his side. He didn't seem to want to shoot me, but all the same, that smile meant trouble.

**_The Joker_**

She was a fiery little thing, this one. Part of him liked that. Too young though. Freshly legal, or somewhere close. And there was something in the way she looked at him. Like seeing a movie star in your favorite restaurant. _Someone_ had a bit of a crush.

He could use that.

Harvey Dent had made an excellent backup plan. He was the white knight of Gotham, their hope. Now he was gone, and by extension, _worthless_. The Joker needed a new card to play if things went south, and in this city, they always did.

He needed an ace in the hole.

Looking at this girl, he saw potential. She was fierce, birthed from the wrong end of Gotham. She was strong, but naive. Too trusting. And of all things, she idolized _him_. This would be too easy. And Batman would be helpless against a _child._ Not that he couldn't take her physically, he simply _wouldn't. _He would see her as a confused, little girl. He might even try to save her, but by then she would be gone.

Yes, the Joker wouldn't kill this foolish little creature, but he wouldn't coddle her either. He needed to show her what this world_ really_ was. Mold her into something he could control. He had to peel her away, layer by layer until all that was left was her raw, trembling core. Until all she _saw_ when she closed her pretty blue eyes was blood and rotting. Until all she _heard_ were the screams and pleas of those she loved. Only then could he _really_ count on her.

Yes. He could use this little creature. His pet wolf in a den of sheep.

"Harley Quinn." He tried the name out, rolling it across his tongue and smiled.

It was like a sign from above.

**So, this is a two parter, mostly because I think it works as an ending statement. But also because I'm being forced out of the house and can't bring my comp, and I don't want to welch on my promise to have an update today. If things go well, I can put up the second half tonight, but I make no promises.**

**‑­**

**Oh! And to ****First Lady Lestat**** I'm sorry if I jump between POV's. I do flow writing, strictly head- to-fingers typing and go back to edit when I'm done. Most of the time I miss those things. I can't really help it. This will mostly be in 1st though.**

**Also, feedback would be greatly appreciated by all! I love hearing what you have to say, and it inspires me to continue. Keep those comments coming please!! Mucho love,**

**Willow**

**(Heath's Harley)**


	6. Rendezvous by Moonlight part 2

**Author's Note:**

chocolatemooses **, You should just know that your comment made me smile. There might have been some blushing. But really, you made me want to rush back to my desk and write. Thanks. **

**Also, thank you to everyone else who's supported this so far. It's so much easier to write when you know that people are really interested.**

**_And_**** to **XRandomXPhantomX , **_Tira _was my favorite character. **

**_--_**

**_The Joker_**

"Downstairs."

She frowned at him in confusion, but didn't move. He wasn't in the mood to wait for her ignorant little brain to catch on, so he grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her off the bed. The brat had the nerve to pull away from him, so he spun around, raising a hand to strike her.

The Joker checked the blow when she flinched away. It appeased him. So she knew when she was being bad? Good. With a cool smile, he laid down the charm.

"Would you like to come with me, Harleen?" He coupled the soft words with a brush of her cheek with the backs of his fingers. He rarely resorted to flattery, but with the stupid, little girl, this was the quickest way to her heart.

Pathetic really.

The girl's lips parted slightly, and her eyes glazed, closing for a moment in her rapture. It seemed he wouldn't have to work hard. After a long, speechless moment, she nodded. His smile made her face light up like Christmas. It irritated him.

Best to get this over quickly, then.

"Where are your parents, Harley?" the way her face fell, he knew this struck a nerve.

"My mom's downstairs, _high_. My dad…"

‑­

Ah, so _this_ was the link he needed. So much anger filled her crystal eyes when thinking of dear ol' daddy. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed that this was becoming so easy. Paternal ties were twisted with minimal force. He'd been hoping for a bit of a challenge. Oh, well.

"He doesn't care about you enough to stick around?"

Immediately, the defensive walls shot up. "No, he's…it's just that his work…"

The Joker said nothing, simply let her mind fill in the conversation. Daddy didn't love her. He never had. He never would. She was alone now with Mommy the druggy downstairs and catatonic. What would she do, the poor thing? How would she live when her odd little jobs stopped coming?

This girl was so easy to read. She wore every emotion on her sleeve.

As he watched her, a nearly sympathetic expression on his face, he saw her walls crumble. With one sentence he'd reduced her to a sniveling baby. How long had she been waiting for someone to vent with, someone to listen? Whatever the case may be, she was putty in his hands now.

"He's a disgusting thug." She groaned, fists clenched and trembling. "He drifts in and out of jail every few months and you know, with all the banks he's done over you'd _think_ he would have at least a couple hundred to keep his family **_alive_**! But does he, no! Of course not. He's such a…and my Mom!..."

The Joker zoned out at this point. She raved at the walls of her tiny room, pacing back and forth, kicking things and throwing her little tantrum. He wondered what Batman was up to. How many people had he tried to save tonight? How many hadn't made it? There were times when he wished he could see the look on the hero's face, see the pain there. Just the thought made him giddy. He fingered the switchblade in his pocket.

"It's all so unfair!" suddenly the brat was clinging to him, arms flung around his neck as if they were…what? What did she think he was to her? Anger bubbled up beneath his calm façade. And he pulled away, catching the strike before he hit her.

"What will you do about it?" he asked instead. She looked at the floor as if it held the answer then there was a crash downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doin', Ellen?" another slam "I get back and here and here you are, like always, cracked out on the damn couch."

The Joker's eyes went to Harley as she stared blankly at her door. She'd heard this a lot, then. Lived it. He slid up beside her and curled his fingers around her shoulder, whispering into her ear though she gave no reaction.

"Will you let him keep doing this? Just roll over and let him ruin everything?"

‑­

She drew a shaky breath when the sharp pop of flesh on flesh sounded from downstairs. Again and again, coupled with curses and slams. He glanced down to see her fists clenched and couldn't help his smile.

"Go Harley. Make it right."

Without a word, she headed for the stairs.

**_Harley Quinn_**

I could hear the yelps from my mother, hear my father smacking her around and my vision went red. How many times had I sat back and done nothing? I couldn't even say anything to him for fear that his aggression would turn on me. But no more. My legs carried me down the hall so fast I barely saw it. The stairs were jumped and I crashed into the wall, but got up quickly. Daddy would hear it, but wouldn't care, he'd move onto me only when he'd finished with my mother.

"Damnit, Ellen!" he cried, shoving her into the counter, "All you have to do is keep the fuckin' bills paid and you can't even do that?" He backhanded her. My mom only coward, arms up protectively around her face. His back was to me now, and I lowered my head. She may be a coke-whore, but she'd been kinder to me than _him. _No one was gunna hurt my momma.

I leapt across the room and charged into his back, legs wrapping around his waist. My fingers curled into claws and I tore at whatever I could reach. He cursed and spun, fighting to get me off. We fell into the unfinished floor and rolled up. While he untangled himself from the sheets of plastic that covered the half built section of our house, I kicked at his chest. He heaved, and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down with him. More rolling.

Grunts. A cry of pain. A blow so hard to my temple, my vision darkens. I try to shake away the daze, but he's closed his hands around my throat.

No Air. I'm choking, fighting uselessly. Begging with my eyes.

_Please, daddy, please stop_.

My lungs scream and my arms fall wide, searching for something, _anything_.

"Stupid. Little. _Bitch_." He growled out, punctuating each word with a slam of my head on the hardwood floor.

Smooth, hard. My fingers curl around the object. It's so heavy now, everything is. And I'm tired, I feel my head spinning because I can't breathe yet. With a heave of strength, I swing the object at his head, then gasp when I get a splatter of blood. A warm mist across my face.

Daddy falls sideways, moaning. I gag, choking in my air. It hurts to breath and I know I have bruises across my throat. The thing in my white-knuckled hand is a hammer. The pretty crimson smudge, his brain.

Blood. He isn't dead, though he won't be getting up anytime soon, and, slowly standing, I realized what I had to do. Let him live, call the cops and let them take it from there. _Or better yet!_

The hammer crashes into the side of his face with a sickening crack and his body goes still.

Now the bastard_ is_ dead.

_Now…oh shit…he's…_

I went down hard then. The world spinning wildly as I grasped what I had just done. And with a smile. _I'd…oh god, I'd just…_

The world went black before I could throw up. Thank god for small favors.


	7. Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovelies. O.o**

**That last chapter took forever, and I'm sorry. This weekend's been rather crazy. What with Halloween costumes to make and talk _on_ to people. I've been fighting with my own Mr. J about knives and such While he tries to convince me that he won't carry them because I'm not stable enough to handle blades_ and_ children in one place. The turd. I'm not unstable. I'm NOT…I think.**

**T.T**

**Anyway, More at bottom so I don't ruin anything in this chapter.**

**Tootles and please review me. **

**Willow**

**When my eyes opened, everything was too bright.** I turned to look behind me at the clock, but cried out instead. Stab wounds hurt for days, I found out…well, I_ hoped _it would only be days. Twisting in any fashion resulted in an electric blade scraping out my insides. I sat up slowly, gulping down air to quell my nausea.

With a sudden slam, the door opened, closing loudly behind Mr. J. He didn't look at me as he crossed the room to his desk and began ripping through the papers there for a blue notepad. He spun and moved to the map then checked between them. I stood from the bed, slowly, watching his fingers dance across the glossy map down a street to the edge of Gotham. It was where the rich folk lived.

"No, no, no. Too obvious." He muttered and crumpled up the paper, tossing it to the floor. Then he cracked his neck and grunted in annoyance. I wrapped an arm around my gut and watched him. His head was bent low in thought, his fingers were tittering over the papers on his desk again. Without making a sound, I sank down into an armchair by the door and simply watched him.

Sometimes I wondered why he didn't have to_ Blistex_ like a mother-fucker, but still; the sight and sound of that tongue darting between his lips was kind of a turn-on. Just like that comical voice made me feel all warm inside. The way he spoke with just the right undercurrent of threat. He was awful.

And beautiful.

"You're starring at me." He said this without turning from his work. I gulped, embarrassed about being caught. He was in such a strange mood today. I didn't reply so he glanced over, tongue flicking out over his bottom lip. My eyes followed it, and I know he caught it, but honestly, I didn't care. He knew I wanted him, he liked pushing me to my limit because of it.

‑­

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you it's **rude** to stare?" he asked, back to looking through his papers. I smiled thinly at that, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"No sir, she didn't teach me much of anything."

He grunted and stood strait, then strode over to me with a purposeful expression. I cried out in indignation when he yanked me from the chair and shoved me out the door and into the hall, then locked it behind me. So that meant he was busy today. Whatever.

**xx**

It was a bad sign when I dreamt about the night my parents…died. It got me thinking about things, like the fact that I'd told Mr. J I couldn't remember how my mother had died, even though I had flashes of what I'd done.

_Numb. Looking up. She's screaming. Why was she screaming? _

_Confusion. She runs, I follow._

_Fear. She's going to tell someone! I can't go to jail!_

_Anger. How could she, I'm her daughter._

_The hammer swung, and she suddenly wasn't screaming anymore._

I closed my eyes and shook away the sickening drop in my stomach from guilt. It was only my mother who made me guilty. Of all the people I'd ever hurt, she was the only one who didn't truly deserve it for some reason or another. I still had the hammer, it had become a sort of memento. My favorite weapon, with the exception of the black switchblade Mr. J had given me after our first job.

I pushed through the door into the underground garage where the boys hung out to play cards and lounge before or after jobs. Tonight my Puddin' must have had something planned because most of them were here.

Tyler looked up from his hand and leaned back further in his seat at the poker table. The other boys gave vague gestures of 'hello' then glanced between the two of us when I came to a stop beside him.

"Boss need somethin'?" he asked, sounding a bit wary.

"Nope," I sighed, "He kicked me out. He's in one of those moods."

The boys grumbled.

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Not pissin' _him_ off tonight."

‑­

I rolled my eyes and plopped down across Tyler's lap. Many eyes went to me and flickered to the door nervously. The Joker had been known to…_discourage_...touching me "inappropriately". Few dared to try anymore. Tyler, however knew my game, and only arched an eyebrow.

He really was a handsome boy. Very Italian, with the olive skin, and raven hair. Gentle curls that dusted his collar and dark, moss green eyes. I crossed my legs at the knee and rested my arms around his neck.

"So, Tyler, is there any way you could hand over your keys. I need to see my babies."

He rolled his cigarette to the corner of his mouth, still watching me in mild irritation. "You plan on bringing them along tonight?"

I pulled the smoke from his mouth and blew on the embers, turning the cherry brilliant red. I took a slow drag, and watched him.

"He doesn't like you smoking, you know that."

I scoffed, "What are you my babysitter now?"

Tyler's expression darkened and he nodded toward my right arm. "Just making sure he doesn't add any more diamonds. Unless you liked that too."

I stood and put the smoke out over his cards, burning a hole through the center. He stood as well, towering above me with a peevish expression.

"Just give me the keys." I growled, no longer in the mood to play. The arm incident had been my most trying. It held the most lasting damage. Because, any girl who claimed she was the Joker's other half could not be unmarked. My initiation is what he called it, but thinking back he must have just needed to hurt me.

I caught the jingling silver ring when Tyler threw it over then stalked off toward the farthest corner of the garage. The barks started immediately, and I grinned. Throwing up my arms I laughed.

"Babies!" I cried and the three huge dogs came barging over to the side of the pen, attacking the chain link savagely. I giggled, and looked up at the small video screen by the wall. It was split into three views. One of which had a curled up drug-dealer in the cell. I unlocked the gate and ordered the dogs to sit. They complied instantly and I slipped inside, then closed the gate. With loud barks they sprang forward, nuzzling my hands and thighs while I smiled down at them.

Batman had killed two of my Puddin's first dogs, so he'd replaced them with another Rottweiler and a large German Sheppard. These last two loved me the best, as I'd been the first in contact with them once here. The first rotty respected me, and loved my treats.

"Are my babies hungry?" I asked to a chorus of barks.

Just then the garage doors slammed open and I heard chairs scrapping as people scrambled to their feet. Sounded like Mr. J was ready to go. I stood slowly, face drawn as he approached the pen.

‑­

"_Whaaat_ do you think you're doing?" he inquired very calmly. The dog's hackles began to raise until Mr. J barked a harsh command in German. (one of the words they'd been trained to heel and hold back) They settled reluctantly but didn't leave my side.

"I need to feed them. What else would I be doing?"

He glanced down at the dogs, then motioned for me to get out of the pen. I moved slowly, wondering if he was angry at all. He seemed quiet, which usually meant something bad. The gate opened and he pulled me through while the dogs struggled to hold their positions. They whined as I moved to the control panel on the wall just under the screen. Mr. J ran his key across the fence and I pushed the small, faded button beside the drug dealer's screen.

"Bon appétit, babies" I called and the guy started screaming.

Mr. J turned me to face him then, but I looked down.

"Hey. Look at me." He shook me lightly, "_Look. At. Me."_

I did and bit my lower lip. He looked so sharp in his suit. That expensive purple coat was soft enough to rub against and…I blinked away my urges and remembered that I was mad at him. He grabbed my chin and brought me close. Like always, blood and gunpowder. The scent drove me crazy.

"You don't feed them unless I _tell_ you to. Under-stan**d**?" He drew out the word, head bobbing with it. I nodded quickly and tried not to pull away. "You're starting to think you _own_ the place, little girl. Can't have you getting a big head, can we?" His voice dropped a few octaves and my blood ran cold. "Maybe I should take you _down _a few pegs. Hm? Help you remember who is in _chaarge_ here?"

I drew a shaky breath when he released my arm and pushed me away.

"We'll discuss it later, _dollll-face." _He spun to walk away, snapping when I didn't follow. "_Harley." _

**xx**

We were in a warehouse across town. Some of the boys had gone out to collect a few owed profits while the rest cased the building, guarding every door.

Tonight was the first night I'd watched him work _(meaning kill) _in a long while. I'd always found the experience sickening, but not because of the torture. The thing that bothered me was that I _liked_ it. Watching him work through the screams and begging was like theater. Sometimes it even got me a little hot.

Tonight however, something was wrong. I couldn't handle the thought of watching him.

"Mr. J, I can't" My eyes moved to the end of the hall. A meat locker or something. He wasn't listening as usual, and instead marched me along by the back of the neck. "Please, Puddin' I-"

"Shut up Harley." He sighed and opened the door, shoving me inside. Instantly I averted my eyes and clenched my jaw. Glancing back to see who it was.

‑­

An already broken young man tied to a support beam. His blue-grey eyes flicked quickly between the Joker and me. I knew he was wondering whether or not I'd been kidnapped as well, and my stomach began to churn.

"Mr. J…"

"Sit down, Harley." He motioned toward the black, plastic chair against the wall beside me, removing his coat.

"But-"

"Sit. **_Down_**_." _The bellowing command came so suddenly that I dropped into the chair with a tiny whimper. His smile returned then and he leaned over me, bracing his arms on the chair so that I was trapped. My heart pounded up in my throat and I drew a shaky breath.

"We're going to play a game now, _Cup**c**ake_." The term of endearment came as a harsh mock. My eyes misted, but I didn't look away. He liked people to look at him.

"I'm going to show you how this is done, and then _you're_ going to repeat it." I nodded mutely, glancing over at the terrified guy across the room.

"What if-" my voice broke and I had to clench a fist to keep from loosing it. "What if I can't do it?"

"You will." He said standing strait and grinning, "Or you'll take his place."

The way he said that last part; so chipper. It made me tremble.

"Kill or be killed, Harley, it's the oldest game in the book."

I nodded, swallowing hard and he locked the door. The Joker rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, moving over to the bound victim, and ripped the duck tape from his mouth. Instantly, there was begging.

"Oh god, please! Don't do this, _please_!" he broke into sobs. Mr. J looked over at me with an exaggerated roll of his eyes as if to say,

_"Pathetic."_

I watched the guy closely, knowing it was expected and suddenly, my breathing faltered.

"That's the senator's youngest son!"

"Second youngest," Mr. J corrected, running his fingers over a tray of 'tools.' I was suddenly struck by how nimble his fingers were. The way they tittered over the blades and hammers as if feeling for their energies. They were strong hands, graceful, and my heart did a tiny flip when he caught me starring and winked.

God, I was sick.

‑­

"My father can pay you. He'll ransom me, I swear!" the guy, Jared I think, cried. His should-be model-boy hair lay in wet rings across his forehead. At some point he'd gotten cut just above his left eye. The Joker wasn't listening. He grabbed a pair of small hedge clippers and knelt in front of him. Jared rattled his bindings looking to me.

"Help me!" he screamed, tears washing down his cheeks. My stomach rolled again and I blinked away my own tears.

"Don't look at her," the Joker said almost boredly, "look at **me**. _Hey_." He cuffed him lightly on the cheek. "She's not going to save you. Daddy's not coming to bail you out. You're alone, Jared."

The guy was shaking his head, denial clear in his wide, sterling eyes. "He'll get here. He always comes. And he'll get **you**."

Mr. J titled his head, smirking, then looked to the door as if waiting. He licked his lips and my gut clenched, but not in disgust.

"Really?" he looked back to Jared, "You think so?"

Jared began sobbing now, so the Joker stroked his cheek, "sh-sh" he soothed, then slapped him lightly across the cheek twice.

"_Now_," he reached around and cut Jared's ropes. The guy was instantly fighting to stand, but was subdued with a simple push. Too weak to retaliate, he slumped back into the support beam.

"You done?"

Jared gave a weak nod.

"Good." The Joker smiled cheerfully and grabbed the guys wrist , plopping it down on a metal case beside them. "That's a nice ring you have there, Jared."

I crossed my legs, fingers curling around the edge of my chair. His voice, and that playfully intense look in his dark eyes. It was curling in my gut, twisting up my spine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath only to jump to attention when Jared let out a petrified shriek.

Mr. J had spread Jared's fingers and now forced the pruning shears over his rings finger. He was so calm, eyes leveled over the bleeding digit even while Jared flailed like he was on fire. He got the shears around the finger and tightened his grip.

"_There _we go." He murmured and with a wet crunch like snapping celery, _cut it off._

**I just couldn't keep Harley's 'Babies' out of this fic. It's essential to her character, but I figured Hyenas weren't practical in Nolan's Gotham. So the dogs from the movie are here instead. Plus I loved the idea of those psychotic dogs being sweet to no one in the whole world but Harley. Everyone else is fair game, but they truly are her _Babies_.**

**Also, I've always wanted a German Sheppard and Rotty. For now, I cope with my nana's Sheppard, Commander. He's my big pillow, and he likes to attack people that threaten me.**

**I love my bestest 'Mander 'Mander.**

**ANYWAY**

**Hope you liked it. More soon. Much love, **

**Willow.**


	8. The Boom

I knew that Jared was screaming, so loud that Mr. J got irritated and taped up his mouth, but I wasn't watching him. My full attention was on the clown.

He stood strait slowly, cracking his neck to one side and slipping the closed shears into the back of his pinstriped pants. I watched as he juggled the finger from hand to hand, looking as natural as could be.

_He was…a monster. Yeah, a monster -cough-_

I looked down at my white-knuckled hands and pried them off the chair.

I, in no way, found his ability to dismember a human being with little more than a frown, desperately attractive…not at all…

The Joker hummed the circus theme song, tossing the finger up in the air, while Jared lay unconscious on the floor.

"Catch." He grinned and threw it to me. I caught it with a tiny 'eek' and looked it over. The thing was still warm and leaked blood onto my hands. I examined the ring while Mr. J retied one of our guy's hands. It was nice, gold, with a tiny crest on the top.

"**Your** turn." He said after a minute. I was up and out of my chair in a second, backing toward the wall. Shaking my head.

"I can't do that." I murmured, "He's not even awake. There wouldn't be much point." I forced a tense laugh.

He watched me squirm a bit before coming forward. "So, wake him up." He sounded as if he were speaking to a child. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. I stumbled onto my knees and opened my mouth to argue but nothing would come out. I felt him press the handle of my blade into my fingers. When had he taken it from my pocket?

God, could I do this? I'd hurt people for him before, sure, but this was the senator's _son_! Hell would be brought down on our heads for this. My grip on the blade tightened painfully and I squared my shoulders.

I could do this. For my Puddin' I could be strong.

With a deep breath, I smiled. "No problem, Mr. J." and I leaned forward.

He caught my wrist then and watched me, a strange look in his eyes. Pride? Was he really _proud_ of me? My chest swelled and I beamed at him.

"Come on." He turned then, "we have things to do."

I nodded and pocketed the blade. More tension then I realized I had drained from my shoulders. Behind us, Jared was waking up. He took one look at his hand and started screaming passed the ducktape. With a grin, Mr. J rested his hand on the back of my neck and waved at one of the goons in the hall.

"_You_…ahh.." he snapped trying to remember. I glanced between them and cleared my throat. There was no reason to sour his good mood yet.

‑­

"Mickey." I supplied and he paused, grip tightening on my neck. Then he smirked, looking mockingly concerned.

"_Mickey_?" he giggled "Someone wasn't wanted."

The thug said nothing but I saw his fingers brush the gun in his waistband.

"Anywho!" The Joker burst, his fingers wiggled toward the door. "Take care of…_that_. We need it for the big game."

"Game, sir?"

He was suddenly very excited. "It'll be fun. No more of this forced alliance. We're going back to the beginning." He took a slow breath, hissing it through his teeth. "Everything will change."

I looked pointedly at the thug and arched a brow. Fortunately, he got the message and smiled.

"Yeah, boss. Should be great."

The Joker's smile faded and he narrowed his eyes on Mickey. "Yes. It will."

I pulled his hand off my neck and linked arms with him instead, smiling brightly. "Alright Puddin'. Things to do right?"

He pulled from my grasp and walked down the hall, slightly hunched in thought. Mickey shook his head and grunted. I handed over the finger.

"Um…mail this?"I shrugged and ran after my man.

**xx**

**He was irritated and I was horny. **I won't skip around it. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his blank amusement while snipping Jared's ring finger off. The way he moved. His _voice_ was driving me wild. I could hear him mumbling over his papers. I was sprawled across the bed, staring up at the ceiling in frustration.

For the most part, Mr. J was the initiator. He was always the one in control and I liked it that way. Unfortunately he wasn't as obsessed with sex as I was. It was a distraction, a great one, but held no sway over him. _Damn it._

Tonight I couldn't wait.

"_Mmmy_, I'm bored." I rolled my head to the side and looked at him. The turd ignored me so I got up. On my way to the desk my over shirt dropped to the floor.

‑­

"Don't you ever get tired of working?" I hopped up onto the desk beside him and swung my legs. "Take a little _You_-time."

"Harley." It was a distracted warning, but I wasn't giving up so easily.

With a sigh, I laid out across the desk, fingering the paper he was scrawling on. Those near-black eyes snapped up to me, making it hard to keep from running. It was frightening when he looked at me like that. When he didn't let up, I sat strait and scooched in front of him. His gaze followed the papers I was crushing and pushing off the desk, then snapped back to me. With a sly smile, I made like I was straddling a bike.

"What's the matter, Puddin'? Don't you want to rev up your Harley? _Vroom-vroom_!" I pulled the handle bars of my imaginary bike and watched his lips twitch as he fought a smile. Yeah, even I could make my baby laugh. Unfortunately, it didn't last.

"Harley?" he said this quietly, in a level, chilly tone. I glanced around for an escape route. "What am I doing?"

"Sir?" at times like this, ego-stroking was always a good way to help. He titled his head, looking down at my hose-covered thighs as they peeked out from under my miniskirt. A shiver rushed up my spine when his fingers brushed the strip of bared flesh between my striped hose and garter belt. (He was into older styles)

"When you interrupted me, I was in the middle of something, wasn't I?"

"Well that _would_ define interruption…" I laughed nervously, then yelped when Mr. J shot out of his seat and yanked me roughly to the edge of the desk by my thighs. I now sat with my knees over the edge of the desk while he stood between them.

"Maybe it wasn't the smartest choice, _Hm_?" he leaned forward locking me in place with an arm on either side of my body. I could feel the heat of him scorching me and took a dizzying breath. God, this man smelled wonderful. Without thinking, I rested a hand on his chest and fingered the lapels of his green vest. The Joker's eyes flicked between the finger and my face, before he turned his head to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I just…" I sighed heavily and tilted my head, watching his chest almost mournfully. I wanted to be with him…wanted him **period**, but he was so stubborn. And his mood swings! One moment he could be all over me, the next… it was impossible to tell _what_ he wanted and when.

"Yes?" he encouraged softly, but I couldn't make myself say it. I was embarrassed of my childish desire. He could control himself, why couldn't I? It wasn't fair that I loved him so _completely_ and got so little in return.

‑­

My jaw clenched when he lifted my chin and I stared back at him levelly. Sometimes the clown made me hate him, but it never lasted. My anger would fade, it always did. For him, I would do anything. I would _die_ should he ask.

"Go away, Harley. I'm busy." He was already bored and had forgotten his anger. The Joker pushed away from me and bent to grab his scattered papers. My eyes narrowed and I let my legs swing over the front of the desk before him. If nothing else worked, I knew how to _make_ him touch me.

When he stood again, I kicked the papers from his hands and crossed my arms, glaring at him. The clown took a moment to watch them flutter to the ground before his black gaze snapped up to me again.

This time, when he came at me, I screamed.

The Joker was a fast guy. He had a firm grip on my upper arm before I could turn to flee. He'd pulled me off the desk soon after.

"I don't have _time _for a spoiled bra-**_t_**_" _he hit the 'T' hard and I flinched, eyes wide. I wasn't, however, discouraged yet.

"What are you gunna do about it?"

When he slapped me, it sent me sprawling to the floor, dizzy and throbbing. I pushed up only to get kicked in the gut and curl back around myself.

"Now." He crouched down beside me, resting his arms across his thighs, "I think _some_one has forgotten their manners." I rolled onto my back and grit my teeth against the pain. There was a warmth spreading across my abdomen and it was starting to sting.

"You popped my stitches." I coughed, looking over and he raised his eyebrows in feigned indignation.

"_Me_? I was working." He brushed the damp cloth of my shirt, over my wound and shook his head. "You should learn to take better care of yourself, don-_t you think_?"

"_I _didn't do them. Tyler did." Though I'd stitched up Mr. J before, I could never handle sewing _myself_ up. It made me sick to think about sliding the needle under my skin and stringing myself up like that.

Mr. J. was quiet a moment, then he lifted the hem of my shirt and looked at the bloodied stab wound, tilting his head in thought. "Tyler, hm?"

Fear curled in my gut and I shook my head. "He-" but Mr. J put a finger to my lips and tsk'ed.

"Too late, sweetheart." I wasn't really sure what he meant by that and when he stood I struggled to follow. Was he going to hurt Tyler? Kill him? That man was the only semi-normal tie I had to the rest of the world. I didn't have a huge jones for the man, but _still_.

Where the Joker was my world, Tyler was the anchor that held me down to it.

‑­

With a burst of adrenalin, I got to my feet and grabbed the lapels of his vest. He couldn't kill Tyler…and I knew a way to fix both our problems.

Mr. J didn't pull away when I kissed him. He didn't do much of anything actually. I knew the look he was giving me before I pulled back to gaze at it. That intense look that anyone but me would think was a glare, because they didn't know him. They didn't know that he was wondering what the hell I'd smoked today to make me so stupid. He was wondering if I really thought throwing myself on him would save anyone.

I backed into the desk, pulling him with me and wrapped my leg around his waist. Still he didn't speak, but titled his head watching me from the corners of his eyes. I shifted upwards, pressing against him and flattened my palms against his chest.

"Wha**_t_**_ exactly _are you doing?" He asked finally and I sighed, popping the first button of his vest.

"Well." The vest rolled off his shoulders, "I'm seducing you, sir."

"Oh?" now he smiled, looking me over. With a wink, I nodded.

"Yes, '_Oh'._" His fingers curled around my wrists, stilling my progress on the buttons of his shirt. There might have been complaining, but for the look he gave me then. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't breathe while he forced me down across the desk. He looked hungry. Feral.

I yelped when he flipped me onto my stomach and kicked open my legs. This was punishment, I knew. He was master here, and how dare I attempt to start something without his permission. But honestly, I didn't care. My heart was racing as his fingers left my arms to pin me to the desk by the back of the neck. His free hand pushed up my skirt and the strap of my garter belt.

"What to do, what to do?" he mumbled and the fabric ripped. I bit my lower lip when I heard his zipper.

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!!_

My groan echoed around the room when he entered me from behind. Eyes squeezed closed as my hand went white-knuckled around the table edge. The Joker grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced back my head. His breath stirred the wispy hairs around my face and he grunted with his forceful thrusts.

"Say you're sorry." He spoke as if to a child and I groaned again. He was hurting me, being too rough.

"I…I'm sorry" The voice I heard was breathy and strained. He laughed softly and uped the tempo, pounding into me like an animal. The desk shook and I cried out a few times until his hand left my hair to clamp over my lips.

"Shu**_t_**u**_p_**_" _I nodded quickly, eyes misting with tears. Not that I didn't want this. I had, it just could have been more…consensual. This went on a while. Harsh beats while I fought to keep my noises silent.

"What's wrong, Harleen?" he asked suddenly and pulled out of me. I was rolled onto my back and he yanked me up by the throat. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

‑­

I didn't answer, partly to avoid angering him…partly because I really didn't know.

Then he surprised me by sliding into me again, this time watching my expression . A moment passed and it became difficult to breathe, but he didn't release my throat. In fact when I shifted a bit to hint, his grip tightened. I gagged once, then held back because he grew a terrifying grin on his face.

This was a test. I know. He was seeing how much I trusted him. How willing I was to do whatever it takes. So despite the fact that my vision was starting to dim around the edges, I simply lay there and let him choke me while he fucked me. It was a strange thing, my surrender. I even wrapped my leg around his waist again to encourage him.

The Joker laughed, but it cut off when he stiffened and his fingers closed tighter. He gave a huge groan, releasing finally, and collapsed on top of me. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, preying he'd let me breathe soon. And when he did, I coughed hard.

He zipped himself up, after a long moment of rest, while I sat up and straitened my skirt as best I could. Gee, wasn't that just sweet.

"Oy! Boss!" The door suddenly banged open and I yelped. Tyler pulled up short when he saw us, watched the Joker striaten his pants while I rushed to make myself presentable. "Um…" he cleared his throat, "The, ah, 'Boom' just happened. The orphanages are gone."

My heart froze and I looked up at the clown. Orphanages? That's where the other two bombs had been. My stomach sank.

Children…

He'd just killed _children_.


	9. Tyler and Burn Scars either way what fun

**Author's Note:**

**Aren't people fun? I mean, really, rudeness is like the best part of getting reviews, don't ya think? Whatever.**

**So this is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so damn long. I'm having issues with conflicting story lines. SO! It seems I must do the responsible thing and write down the outline for the rest of the story.**

**Please, pity me, as this will make me slightly sad.**

**Anyway, the next one should be up this weekend if the gods permit, so read and review, I guess.**

**Enjoy.**

**Willow**

**(Heath's Harley)**

**Tyler**

The bitch was crazy.

He'd always known that. For one she was with a psychopathic clown! And there was the rub, wasn't it? She was all for the scarred freak and not for _him._

Looking at her now, his stomach churned. He knew what they'd been up to and it killed him that the clown could fuck her whenever he wanted, while all Tyler could hope for was a kiss. A frustratingly platonic kiss.

"The orphanages are ruble." He said, watching Harley. She'd cringed when he mentioned them before and he just couldn't pass up an opportunity to show her just how _wonderful _The Jackoff really was.

"Oh!" the clown grinned, licking his lips, "Goody." He picked up his vest and shrugged it on. "Harley." He barked and she snapped to attention like a damn dog.

"Sir?"

"Clean yourself up." He clapped his hands excitedly, "Things to do, things to do." he grabbed his coat and knives, "Time to start the game."

When he left the silence was awkward, so Tyler cleared his throat. Harley wasn't moving. Instead she seemed to sink into herself. He watched her eyes go glassy with unshed tears and she hugged herself, sinking back onto the desk. When she sniffled, he had to fight not to tear off after the Joker. Instead he sighed as if irritated.

"Come on." She leaned into him while he made her stand. "Time to shower."

"I don't want to." She mumbled like an obstinate child. He arched a brow.

"I guess greasepaint's in this year."

She sniffled again, so he pulled her into the bathroom. Tyler could barely stand this pathetic thing she became when her "puddin' " was away. The way she took the tiniest criticism from him and rolled it over and over in her mind trying to find what it was she did wrong. How it had all been her fault (because_ he_ was surely not to blame) and how she could possibly make it up to him. Her eyes remained unfocused even when she looked up at him.

He turned on the shower and waited for steam. The bastard had trained her well.

"IT wasn't your fault." He spoke to the tile, unable to face her. As expected, she scoffed.

"You don't know what your talking about." She stripped slowly, hissing when she pulled off her shirt. The material peeled away from red smeared skin and he cursed.

"He popped your stitches."

When she nodded, Tyler kicked the cabinets. "Wonderful. You shower; I'll go get the med kit."

He left the bathroom with his heart pounding. First of all, she was naked in there, or would be soon. Second, she was hurt, and that made his blood boil. Why couldn't she see that freak for what he really was? It wasn't hard to guess why the clown had taken _her_ in. Besides the ass he would undoubtedly score, she was innocent.

Well, not in the sence that she'd never commited a crime…like for example multiple homicide, but there was a deeper light in her. The Jackoff was using her as a shield. Tyler stormed into the kitchen area to grab the med kit, only to freeze. The Joker was pacing back and forth, with a frown and mumbling incoherently. When he noticed Tyler he stopped and licked his lips.

"Why's she taking so long?"

"You just told her to shower and her stitches-"

"I said to clean up, not take a fucking bath. Go get her."

The psyched out old bastard couldn't even remember what he'd been doing earlier. Great, this didn't portend well. He hurried back into their bedroom and banged on the door.

"He wants you gone like yesterday."

From inside the water shut off and she groaned, "Be right there." He didn't miss the waver in her voice, and knew she'd been crying. Oh, so help him, one of these days he'd kill the clown and show her how a real man could love a woman.

**Harley Quinn**

I didn't try to pretend I wasn't excited. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Instead, when I came out in my street clothes, I offered him a weak smile that he didn't notice anyway. The Joker gave hurried commands to the boys before grabbing my arm and leading me to the back of one of the many buses they sometimes used.

"Up you go." He slapped my ass and I jumped into the back, making a giggle I didn't feel. The Joker jumped in after me and closed to door, jumping over seat to stand behind the driver. The guy was a bigger fellow and visibly tensed when the clown gripped the back of his chair. Thankfully for him, the boss wasn't watching so he pulled out onto the street and sped onto the clogged streets.

As he stood there, I looked him over. There had always been something abut a man in a suit that turned me on. Strange that my one true love would ware one on principle.

"_There's no excuse for an unsavory appearance."_ He told me once, "_Just think, if you hadn't been as cute as you are, I might have blown all your fresh ideas **all **over the floor."_ At the time, it had equally excited and chilled me that he would discuss my death so casually. Now I could only wonder.

Did he really intend to dump me one day? I'd been told countless times that what we shared was little more they temporary amusement, at least on his part.

"_He's using you, sweetheart, and the day you stop bein' useful and putting out he's gunna kill you like everyone else."_

I shook from my downward spiral and forced my thought onto something more exciting. Like my outfit. I couldn't just wear _whatever_ while my Puddin' rocked a three-piece and gloves. So here I sat in my own little costume.

I'd always loved corsets, and so mine was around my waist in strips of red and black vinyl. The bust was a cinched black netting that wrapped down my left arm but left the right bare. It was to expose my own scares, the one's he'd given me our first night together. My short skirt was slightly puffed like some gothic ballerina and done on black tooling with red strips of cloth sewn in. Then there were my torn red and black tights and my knee-high shit-kickers with buckles up the sides.

In the left boot was a long blade and in the right a roll of piano wire. Strapped to my thigh was a black 9mm handgun decorated in smiley face stickers and clowns. A gift from Mr. J after my parents, and speaking of which.

In a special strap on my belt hung the very hammer that had splashed their wicked thoughts all over the hardwood floor. My face was a mine of my angel's.

White greasepaint with black smeared diamond eyes, and bright red lips. I'd run my arm across them, smearing the lipstick across one cheek for effect and now looked ready to kill. Most of the guys were uneasy around me when I looked like this. They said it was like I'd put on another face and with it a personality. This was my killing uniform not to pt too fine a point on it. Here was where I deserved to be at The Joker's side.

"Oy, check out the scars." I didn't look up as most new guys went through this faze with the Joker. Even he ignored it most of the time.

"I've seen them, stupid, I've been here a month."

"No," the new guy hissed, "_Hers_."

This time I looked up and they immediately turned away as if nothing had been said. The new guy got a few light smacks while his buddy hissed to shut his mouth. When I looked away from them, The Joker was watching me in the rearview mirror. I smiled weakly and he began working his jaw, chewing on something that wasn't there.

My hand fluttered thoughtlessly to my right arm, fingers skimming the raised scar tissue that formed three diamonds in the flesh. Again I caught his eyes in the mirror, and took a slow breath.

"_You keep telling me how much you love my scars. How they don't matter." He titled his head, looking at me from the corner of his eyes and licked his lips. I glanced around the room. It seemed so much bigger now that we were alone in it and yet too small to hide in. And that's what my gut told me to do right now. Hide, because that look he was giving me couldn't mean anything good._

"_Well, they don't." Trying to show I wasn't afraid, I reached up and traced the gnarled line of his lower lip. "Why would they?"_

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from his face, squeezing tightly until I had to clench my teeth to stop from groaning. He was stronger than he looked._

"_You think my face was an acceptable sacrifice for the cause."_

_Easy, Harl, you're walking a mine-field. _

"_I think that if you can live with it, so can I."_

_He chuckled, apparently liking my answer. "And yours?"_

_My smile faded and fear curled around in my gut. "I...well."_

_He glanced down at the pack of smokes that had fallen from my bag onto the bed. Pulling one from the box, he looks it over and tsk's._

"_A young thing like you and already you're smoking." I can only shrug, which makes him frown, suddenly serious, he makes me sit on the bed, hands fluttering about wildly as he speaks._

"_No! It's just what they want. Don't you see. It's all for the **money.** That's all they care about is money."_

"_Well, not to point fingers, Mr. J, but you've robbed your share of banks."_

_There was a long moment of silence, then he titled his head, squatting down so that we were level. "What did you call me?"_

_Shit! Way to go Harl. You're a dead girl._

_I pulled my zippo out of my pocket, absentmindedly lighting up a smoke. He watched me intently, eyes following the red glow of my cigarette. "Mr. J?" My voice was weak before I took a deep drag. He laughed suddenly._

"_Hm. I li-_k_e tha-_t_" My heart beat again and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, back to you, pretty girl."_

_I couldn't help my blush and looked at the floor. He slipped the cigarette from my fingers and blew on the end, flaring the cherry. I watched it, wondering what he was doing, then he looked up at me._

"_You know, you really shouldn't smoke these." He stood, dwarfing me, "It's not good for you."_

_Without warning, he grabbed my arm and yanked me onto my side by it. I yelped when he straddled me, then fought to get free as I realized what he was doing._

"_No, please, stop." He shushed me calmly and pinned my arm, bringing the burning cigarette down onto my bicep. The second it touched, I cried out, which quickly melted into agonized screams. He used the cigarette like a marker, scolding me like a child when I struggled._

_It hurt. **God,** it hurt, but I couldn't get away. Even if I did, what would happen? Would he kill me? Running would only make it worse right? Besides, in his mind, he was only showing that he was open to me. He was proving that my idolizing hadn't gone unnoticed._

_Another scream shook me from my thoughts. I couldn't distract myself from the pain even if I tried, so I wouldn't. Tears, running down my cheeks, I bit down on my lip so hard I drew blood, but there were no longer screams. The Joker smiled, pausing to brush hair from my damp forehead._

"_That's a good girl, sweets. Keep at it and you'll get a prize."_

_This was my initiation, he told me as he worked. Since I'd loved his scars so much, he'd given me some of my own._

The Joker narrowed his eyes in the mirror as he watched me and I stood. He tracked me like an animal, cautious as I approached. He knew I'd been reminiscing , and wanted to know why I was suddenly smiling at such unhappy memories.

When I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, he stiffened, if only for a moment. I rested my cheek against his shoulder, kissing the seam in his coat. "Thank you." I whispered, and he watched me in the rearview for a long moment, before extracting himself from my arms and turning around.

"For what?" he sounded skeptical still, eying me sideways the way he did when in deep thought.

"Everything." I answered, tracing the lapel of his coat with my forefinger. The fingerless glove made them look longer, almost as elegant as his hands. He looked down at it with a frown then back at me. And there it was, that tiny spark of heat I saw so sparingly. A smile curled my lips and he stepped forward, pushing me into the bus seat behind me. The leather creaked and I bit my lip.

From the last seat, Tyler watched with a sour expression, and crossed his arms. One hand curled wishfully around the butt of his gun.


	10. A Lesson in Power

****

**Author Note:**

**So I have to say that, as an author, this was my favorite chapter. It was so much fun to write and probably would have been much longer had I not been worried about it getting overwhelming. Most people don't want to read 4000 words in one sitting. (most people that aren't me)**

**So, I don't want to say it's "****requisite" that you send a response, but holy crap am I hoping you do!!**

**Please, please, please, reviews would be worshiped in this case. Tell me what you think. I'd love to know if you had as much fun with this chapter as I did.**

**Willow**

**(Heath's Harley)**

"**Mr. J, Look out!"** I cried as the Batman lunged for him. I'm currently holding a gun to the head of a pretty blond girl who Batman seems desperate to keep out of harm's way. It's funny; you'd think he would've learned his lesson with the first girl. The one that blew up.

But what can you do?

The girl whimpers in my arms and I smile, nuzzling into her cheek and smearing white greasepaint onto hers. She smells like expensive perfume, and I like the way her golden hair is all perfectly held in its complicated bun. She's so pretty. Mr. J lets out a wild laugh that lets me know things are in our favor. When I look up, the Batman in dripping with our men. He bellows when The Joker kicks out the blade in his shoe and buries it in the hero's gut. I give a squeal of pleasure and the girl I'm holding groans.

Without warning, she spins in my arms and slaps me. _Slaps _me.

"What kind of sissy shit was that?" I touch my lip and make a face, lifting my gun. She's suddenly frozen again with the barrel in her face. Too many things are going on for the dark knight to notice she's in trouble. Because suddenly, I don't find her redeemable anymore. And her perfect hair has come undone a bit and leaves ugly frizzy strands all around her face.

"No." I say, pointing the gun at her head angrily, "Look at yourself. Why would he even want you?"

She screams when I grab her again, and I smile wide. My makeup frightens her, I know, as it frightens everyone else. She trembles under my hands and I trace the line of her cheek with my gun.

"_Shit_!" I can't help the cry when I'm wrenched off my feet and back against a hard, plated chest. The Hero thinks he can take me hostage? I don't know who to feel worse for; him, for the fooling plan, or _me_, because I know the Joker's answer before he gives it.

"That's enough, Joker," Batman growls. He's twisted my arm out painfully until I drop my gun, wrapping _his_ arm around my throat. The Joker tilts his head, frowning for a moment, before he laughs.

"Um…_No_."

Batman tightens his grip, and I gag involuntarily. Black eyes snap to mine in warning, before he grins again.

"Why is it they always go for the girl?" he waved his gun around thoughtlessly and shook his head. "_Take_ her. Maybe she'll be more use to _you_."

I won't pretend that didn't hurt, but for now I can't think about it. Instead I slam my elbow into the Hero's ribs, right over the place he's been stabbed, spinning out of his arms with a snarl and ignoring the pain that comes with slamming bone into whatever plating he's waring.

"I don't think he could handle me." I spat and the Joker's arm was suddenly around my waist. I melted right there, forgetting the party, forgetting the bat, and simply looked at him. He smiled down to me and motioned with his gun.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted. Let's get out of here, Hm, Sweets?"

I can only nod and grin up at him dreamily.

"Don't trust him, Harley." The Batman was suddenly speaking to me and I frowned. Mr. J's eyes snapped to the hero, all humor gone. His grip tightened on the gun, leather gloves giving off the slightest creak in protest. I barely noticed the pain in his hold, too busy blissing out from his touch. What did Batman know? He was alone, the big _emo_.

"Get a new song, Hero. This act is old."

Mr. J looked back to me and his smile spread. He spun me around and I squealed happily, yelping when his gun fired. He glanced into the crowd, mouthing an exaggerated "sorry" to the older man he'd accidently shot. I couldn't help my giggle, which gained another approving smile from him before we hurried from the room.

The men were firing and shouting behind us, but I hardly noticed. He was proud of me right now. I'd made him smile three times. _THREE_. The night couldn't go any better!

Then we jumped into the van.

Mr. J had me pinned; face down, against the bench seat, before I could cry out. My arms were pulled painfully up behind my back, and I heard rustling, like he was messing with his shirt. My heart began hammering, and I let out a soft groan.

"Listen to _that_." He says as the van lurches into motion. I briefly wonder who else is in the van, but then he's bound my wrists together behind my back with his silk tie. My brain starts to short-circuit after that. The Joker flips me back over and I look up at him, flushed and breathing heavily. If he touches me, I don't think I can contain myself.

"So _eager_." He draws out the last word, almost purring to me and I bite down on my lip, to stop the moan. I want him right now, and I don't mean as a good friend. I was all racing heart and flashing eyes. I want to curl around him and never let go. When he pulls me across the seat, I instantly throw a leg over his thigh, straddling him and arching into him with a heated sigh. He chuckles softly to himself, before pressing his finger to my lips, pushing me back slightly.

"Aren't we_ im_-patient?" He asks, and I draw his finger into my mouth, nibbling on the pad, and raking him with a heated gaze.

"Some things are worth it." I reply when he pulls back his hand. That gets a strange look, that quickly melts into something primal and recognizable.

Lust.

We barely make it back to the compound, and I'm writhing by then. The Joker lifts me into his arms, and I wrap my legs around his waist, giggling every time we have to stop and peel ourselves off the wall in an effort to get to our room. We seem to hit every surface on our way. He tosses me inside and closes the door, locking it behind him. I watch his coat slither off, and then memorize the vision he makes in this ruffled state. His tie still binding me together, I can only watch as he stalks forward, head low and slams a knife-wielding fist into the cement beside my head. A shudder passes up my spine as I look up into those wild, fathomless eyes. Yes, he looks hungry now. Almost as much as me.

The Joker leans forward and kills me with a rough kiss. My eyes close and I moan into his mouth. God, it's been so long since there was passion here. Since he touched me with more then the intent to satisfy _himself_.

By now, it's killing me that I can't use my hands to drag him over me, and I suppose that's the point. If this happens, he wants control, and I've been known to get a little overzealous in the past. So I deal, simply happy that he_ is_ touching me. His fingers sink into my hair to force back my head, while he gives me a quick scan.

"What would you do, I wonder, if you didn't have me?" he tilts his head slightly, watching my face for reaction. My answer comes immediately, and though I can tell he expected it, it pleases him.

"I would be lost." I admit, pressing into him. His fingers splay across my lower back, and I feel the point of his switchblade there as well. "You're my everything, Mr. J."

"Oh?" Now his grip on my hair tightens, and I let out a soft whimper of pain. "I suppose you _love _me then?" The way he draws out the word, rolling it around on his tongue, makes me blush with sudden embarrassment. He makes it sound stupid. Foolish. Like something only a child would fall for. But I can't lie to him, that would only make him angry, and we're so close now.

"Answer me, Harley." When my eyes fall, he's quick to yank back my head even further. I gulp and it seems to get lodged in my throat, but this time I know to keep my eyes on him.

"Y..yes." I finally whisper.

"Yes what?" He's going to make me say it now that he knows I'm uncomfortable. Now that he's made it clear what he thinks of my feelings. It's just another way for him to tighten my leash, and I know that, but what can I really do to stop him?

"I.." My voice catches and I have to swallow again, "_I love you_." Now I break. The dam I so carefully built cracks and everything seems to flow out. I'm crying though I keep it as quiet as possible; and he pretends to care, which only makes it worse.

"Hey…shh, shh…stop." He releases my hair to stroke my cheek. I feel his fingers curl around the tie that still binds my wrists together behind my back. "Harley…_hey."_ When the tiny sobs don't stop, he gives me a light pop across the cheek and I bite my lip. The Joker lifts my chin, searching my eyes.

"Now don't we feel a bit silly?" he asks and I give a small nod, sniffling periodically. Then with a grunt, he pushes back and forces me to move, leading me with my painfully bent arms. Mr. J throws me across the bed and straddles me, bracing himself on the mattress on either side of my head.

"You really are a silly thing, Harleen. Did you know that?"

I only look up at him wide-eyed. Does he really want me to answer, or was it rhetorical?

"Falling for a _hor_-rible man like me."

Guess it was rhetorical.

"What makes you think I won't turn on _you_?" he asks and I glance around feeling suddenly vulnerable. I can't see the knife, though I know he's still holding it, and that makes me uneasy.

"But…why would you?" I ask in a tiny voice. Is he going to hurt me? I still can't use my arms.

"If I have a little _mood_, or one day just sna-_p" _He pops the P like gum, and smiles. "You can be a _little_ irritating, you know."

I can't stop the fine tremble that's started all over my body, and he glancing down to let me know he hasn't missed it either. When his eyes meet mine again, I can't read his expression, but I know it can't mean anything good for me.

"Beg me, Harley," he says in that low, caressing tone he sometimes used the first week I knew him. "Beg me not to hurt you. Beg me not to _kill_ you."

And I did. With all the fervor of one truly scared. Because I was. Petrified. This might have been a game, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. There was a serious chance that he might kill me tonight, just for the hell of it. And so I pleaded, tears pouring down my face as he parted my legs and went through the motions of violent rape.

I'm sure the Joker could _make love, _there was no doubt. But he knew I was already his. He didn't _have_ to seduce me. I would do whatever he wished, no matter how degrading.

I was his.

Pulling out with a grunt, he flipped me onto my stomach and cut his tie from my wrists. Then with a snarl, he pinned my arms out above me, forcing my face into the mattress, and growled into my ear.

"_Fight_ me, Harley."

I turned my head, still crying like the worthless animal I was and weakly pushed against him. The Joker wasn't satisfied and released my hands to press his blade against my throat. Instinctively, I froze, lifting my head to escape the blade.

"I_ said _figh_-t me." _The blade stung across my throat nicking the skin threateningly. "Or should I just end this now? I don't have time for a _pathetic_. _Little. Bitch_."

That did it.

With a cry, I shoved up with all my strength and he tipped to the side. The blade cut a shallow line on the side of my throat, but I didn't worry about it now. Instead I flipped over and slapped it from his hand. The Joker's eyes narrowed, but he was smiling. He shot forward and grabbed my wrists, fighting to pin them back on the mattress.

I was running on pure adrenaline now, fighting for what could very well be my life, while he laughed and slapped me around. I didn't stop though. Didn't give up because slowly, I realized what he was doing.

If I was going to stay at his side, I needed to be strong. Like tonight with Batman. I needed to fight for him, or I wasn't useful.

With a new surge of purpose I rolled over him, flipping our positions and grabbed at his arms. He was stronger then me, and of course my victory didn't last long, but it made him laugh again. The Joker threw me off, catching my arm when I broke to run and yanked me back against his chest. He crossed my arms in front of me and held them tightly, giggling when I continued to struggle.

"_Yes_" He hissed in my ear, nuzzling the back of my neck. My vision was in red now, narrowed and furious as I stared out at the bedroom. He kept my arms locked against my chest easily.

"Yes, Harley. This is ex-_act_-ly what I want." There were tears in my eyes again, but they were born of frustration and he understood. "I want you like this always. Do you understand? I want you _strong_."

I answered with a firm jerk and he chuckled. "_Huush_…I believe you now, Sweetheart. You can stop."

I let exhaustion take over then and slumped back into him. The Joker released my arms to turn me around and kiss me. I kissed back with all my frustration and anger. This time, when he forced himself inside me, I didn't simply take it. I gave back just a fiercely. We clawed at each other and wrestled about, knocking things over in our attempts to subdue the other. It was a play for dominance, and while he won nearly all of our tiny battles, I still managed to pin him once or twice.

It wasn't long before my anger melted to excitement, and the curses and strikes became little more then play. What can I say?

I loved him.

**XxX**

Mr. J had long since succumbed to exhaustion and lay in a tangle of sheets in our bed. I was draped halfway across his chest, while his arm curled possessively around my back. The news was playing on the small TV set across the room, and I watched it because I could do nothing else. I wasn't going to move and disturb the sleeping clown, so what else was there?

It was something boring, but since I'd lost the remote I couldn't switch it from Gotham News. (I managed to turn it on only by throwing my shoe at the power button) Rich people were talking about ways to get more money blah blah blah. I was half tempted to go back to sleep when I saw it.

One of the younger suits was moving to leave when his friend bumped his side. The handsome guy winced slightly, hand instinctively grasping his gut before he caught himself and jerk it back.

The newscaster laughed brightly. "Looks like the wild bachelor has a bit of a bruise there."

"Well with all the extreme sporting Wayne's known for, it's no wonder." Then the screen cut to a homeless shelter. They might have passed it off, but _I _wasn't so sure. If I wasn't mistaken, Batman had sustained a similar wound in that area only last night. Could it be that this billionaire was really the Dork Knight? It sure would explain the crazy tank the vigilante had somehow managed to acquire. But I had to be sure.

"Bruce Wayne." I breathed the name.

Well, seems like I'd have lots to do next time Mr. J went out.


	11. A Present from the Clown

**Author's Note:**

**I know the placment of the bomb is a bit unrealistic, but let's face it. They would have checked the holds of those boats in the movie, so Bleh!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, the new one should be up quickly.**

**Dun dun duunnnn**

**The Joker**

The girl wouldn't get out of his head. Every thought was plagued with memories of her panting and crying for him last night and it took a fair amount of self control not to grab her and do a follow-up. Entering the compound garage those thoughts melted as she was only yards away now.

He watched her squealing over her "babies" as he crossed the room, and was moved to pause, just for a moment. For some reason his vicious pooches loved the little brat. (Well, guess they were_ hers_ now weren't they?) He wasn't even sure they'd attack her were they starving. Maybe it was time for new dogs.

Harley's smile brightened suddenly, and The Joker looked to the cages. Someone was being wrestled in. (Had he ordered that? Oh well) She stood strait and held out her arms like a fence and the dogs all lowered into attack positions, hackles raising and growls rumbling across the garage. She looked at the man, then to her dogs and snapped down her arms like she was starting a race.

"Get him, babies!"

The dogs flew forward and grabbed the man. As he began to scream, The Joker watched his girl. Her smile was huge, charming. She jumped up and down and clapped, laughing as if she were watching a circus performance, not a man being mauled. In this moment, The Joker felt a twinge of…_something_.

He frowned and stepped away from the cage, his vision suddenly going red.

That _bitch_!

The conniving little vixen, what had she done to him?! As he watched her, bouncing around and praising her doggies, he wanted to…what? He still felt the urge to break the little thing, but it was more than that.

He growled low in his throat and stalked out of the room into the utility hallway that led into the back of the compound.

"Boss…um…I've-" Two men approached, one looking nervous. Without breaking a stride, he drew his gun and gave the guy a few extra air holes, then growled when it didn't make him feel better. After a moment, he realized the guy had been trying to tell him something.

"Crap." He sighed, then looked at the other. "You know what he had to say?"

The guy nodded frantically, eyes wide with fear. He should shoot him too, he didn't need gutless lowlifes in his gang, but still, the twerp had news.

"Spill."

**XxX**

After the update, he went back to the garage, walking beside the fence and watching the girl. _His_ girl. Even if he didn't want her, she was his girl, and no one else could have her. Harley glanced up from petting her well fed pooches and noticed his attention. As always, it made her beam and he was struck again by _whatever_ this was.

Damn it all. He'd fix this. The little bitch thought she could just wire him like this and enjoy the fireworks? Oh, he'd give her some fireworks. She wouldn't be playing with him like this for long.

**Harley Quinn**

I left the dog pen with a big smile. Tyler threw over a stained rag to clean off the bits of flesh and blood my babies had splattered in their meal. He wasn't looking at me right now, which probably meant he had some kind of speech for me. I really wasn't in the mood, so I headed for the kitchen.

Just outside the door, I heard Eddie; a dirt bag thug deathly afraid of Mr. J.

"All I'm saying is if she's gunna be here, she should at least pull her fuckin' weight."

Three guesses who they were talking about. The first two don't count.

"It's not like she doesn't help out, Eddie." One of the others guys said. He laughed softly. "At the very least she gets some of his tension out, if ya know what I mean."

A chorus of amused agreement rose and clenching my jaw, I pushed open the door and moved for the fridge. They all watched me warily, knowing I'd heard their little discussion. While I searched the contents of the fridge, I twirled my knife. Much to their discomforts.

Eddie, set on proving I didn't intimidate him, leaned against the counter beside me. "Penny for your thoughts?" The guy was maybe 40 with a slight gut and bad teeth. His beady eyes scrolled over me as I turned to glare at him.

"Just that idiots never know when they've made horrible decisions."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows mockingly, then took a swig of beer.

"Yep." I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. "All it would take is a quick sob story about how you touched me. He'd kill you."

The guys mumbled between each other and Eddie lost his smile. He was in my face so fast that I jumped back into the counter. Sour breath pouring over me.

"I think we all know he'd beat your ass before he even looked at me. You're a _thing_ to him, toots. Always will be." Now he turned back to the others and I noticed Tyler standing just inside the swinging door. By the look on his face, he agreed completely. My head started to hurt and my vision tinged red. With a shriek, I slapped Eddie.

The kitchen sucked in a combined breath before the thug backhanded me sharply and I fell against the counter, clutching my cheek.

The gunshot made us all jump. Eddie went down like a sack of shit and began wailing. I looked up, completely taken aback to find Mr. J standing in the doorway, with his handgun raised. I looked between it and the fallen thug until dark blood began to pool around his knee. Mr. J had just blasted out his kneecap. He'd permanently crippled the man.

Harsh.

Then I noticed how he hadn't lowered the gun. His eyes weren't even on Eddie, but _me_. I looked into his eyes with fear only to forget that when I saw his expression.

Anger, as always. Practiced indifference for Eddie.

And _confusion_.

He had no idea why he'd shot the man and couldn't figure it out.

My god. He'd just avenged me and now couldn't figure out why.

"You stupid bitch." Eddie panted from the floor. I looked down at him with a scowl. "I told you it wasn't mutual."

Without thinking, I swiped the beer bottle from his white-knuckled hands and bashed it across his face. Eddie went limp on the tiled floor while I trembled. Breathing hard, I looked at the bottle which hadn't broken and now sported a splotch of brilliant red. If Eddie wasn't dead, he was going to wish he was.

A soft click announced someone's gun cocking and I snapped my gaze up to The Joker. He still stared at me as if he couldn't understand why he wasn't killing me, his gun leveled with my head. Fiery rage snapped in his dark, hellpit eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. J." I squeaked. "I didn't mean to do it. He just-"

"_Shu-t up_" He popped the p, enunciating each word clearly for me and I nodded, lowering my head and raising my hands slightly.

"Yes, sir."

Tyler openly calmed when The Joker lowered his gun. I was shaking and suddenly exhausted. What was going on? Why was he acting so damn weird...(_er_ than usual)? I didn't have time or courage enough to ask, so when he clenched his jaw and stalked forward I simply allowed him to wrench the bottle from my fingers and shatter it against the counter.

There were no words after that, he just shoved me aside and stalked from the room, nearly dripping with a dark cloud of anger.

Gee…wouldn't I just love to know what the hell I did?

**XxX**

He'd been distant lately.

Well, more so. There were times when Mr. J looked at me with such anger that I feared to wake one morning in that room down the hall he kept for the special victims. The ones he deemed good enough to enter our current home.

Tonight, was the first he'd smiled at me in so long. Part of me wanted to tell him about my little theory about the Bat, but didn't know I could stand the shame of being wrong for him. Or the punishment.

We exited the van with the men far behind us. Fanned out and ready to take action should anything go wrong, which was very possible. Mr. J had told me I had to tag along for this, though he refused to tell me what we were after in this building.

Halfway down the alley, we came across a pair of junkies, eyes rolled back and skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. I gasped when_ his_ arm suddenly swept around my waist and yanked me against him.

"You ever see piranhas eat?" The Joker asked softly tilting his head at the druggies.

"Ah…once. On Animal Planet." I answered, without any idea how this was relevant to anything. He smiled, pulling me closer to his side.

"Good." He kissed my temple, "Because, if I ever find out you're doing anything like this, I'll feed you to some." He even sounded happy while he said it. I nodded, nibbling my bottom lip.

"Sounds fair." I squeaked.

The clown was quick to pull away when we got to the building. He sent men up into the higher floors, gritting out orders and threats should any of them wuss out. I remained by his side, watching everything and trying to remember if he'd told me anything about tonight. Like…perhaps, what we were doing. Or what our job might be.

"_Harley_." The word was sharp and I jumped to attention, eyes wide. The Joker waved over Tyler, who held a large duffle bag. Excitedly, he reached in and pulled out a large lump of cloth, tossing it over. At first I just looked at him, then he sighed and cuffed me upside the head.

"Put. It. On." He wasn't angry, just irritated, so I shook the lump which turned out to be a trench coat.

It wasn't as expensive as his, but that was to be expected. I didn't deserve _that_ fine a gift. But the thought itself made my heart swell. I stared at the rich fabric as we began walking again then hurriedly pulled it on. As we passed under another streetlight, I noticed the deep color. A red so dark it was almost black and dark buttons. It was cut for the feminine form and enhanced…well everything.

My arms went around Mr. J's neck before I could stop myself, and I squealed, kissing his cheek. He pushed me back gently with an irritated look then turned up toward the building. Mr. J handed me a small gun that I slid into the holster at my thigh.

"Go." Was all the instruction he gave before he turned with the others and walked the other way.

"Um… Sure." I mumbled looking up at the building. What were we doing here? Guess I'd find out.

As I walked into a brightly lit hallway, I noticed something else about my present. Lifting the collar to my nose, I took a deep breath, almost moaning when it released.

It smelled like him.

Liked he'd worn it, though I knew he couldn't. My god, it smelled wonderful. Heart soaring, I began to hum. The song was disjointed and light, causing the people around me to turn and stare. Of course my makeup might not have helped. I saw the fear in their eyes when I moved toward the front desk and hopped up onto the wood, scattering papers.

They knew who I was. The crazed young woman who had been seen countless times at the Joker's side. I'd watched a special about our relationship the other day, that had made me laugh. A bunch of pompous psychologists debating my origin, and ties to the Joker. My favorite had been the theory that I'd been his shrink in Arkham. That he'd pulled me down into his little world and now I was a hopelessly confused woman in the mindset of a 12 year old.

Yeah.

Now, as I sat on the desk and the people in this…lawfirm…gazed at me, I began to appreciate the power Mr. J held over them. They were terrified of him on sight. Right now they were terrified of what I was helping him do. Of_ me_, and it was intoxicating.

The screech of speakers made everyone flinch and the beautiful deep voice filled the room.

"By now I'm sure you've noticed the doors have been sealed. But not to worry. Your caped crusader will no doubt come charging in to save you." He chuckled, "That is, if he can make it in time. Check your pockets Harley-girl."

The thrill of his addressing me in public made my heart pound, and I reached into the pocket of my trench and found a folded note. On it was a picture of a numbered box, with a 6 digit pin scrawled across the side. He'd even mapped out the room and sketched a tiny stick figure with huge ballooned breast beside it labeled "You".

I giggled rolling my eyes, and spun around on the desk, jumping off behind it. Under the desk was a bomb. I punched in the code and closed the plastic cover case, locking it in place and breaking off the tiny latch so it stayed that way.

Mr. J was talking again, but I didn't have time to catch the rest. Just bits and pieces as I read the back of the note for a way to get out of this place.

There wasn't one.

"With each one he deactivates, the next timer will start. Can the Batman reach you in 15 minutes? You'd better hope so."

My heart sank, until it hurt to breath and I looked around nervously, keeping my smile so that the other's didn't notice.

He was leaving me here! He was going to let me die! Oh god, what had I done? I'd been so good, hadn't I?

I waited for some sign. Maybe even a message from Mr. J over the speaker to reassure me, but nothing came. When the box gave another metallic screech, I backed away from the desk, and pulled the gun from my thigh holster.

_He'd left me to die. _


	12. Oops

**Author's note:**

**In this, I only ask that you trust me. This is all planned and has a point, I promise.**

**Rate and review if you can, as always grateful for your opinion. Unless of course it's going to crush my soul into jagged shards of hopeless resignation,**

**In which case I don't think I can handle it right now.**

My head was spinning. I couldn't breath and god was I tired.

He'd left me to die. Over and over it hit me like fists. Knocking the air from my lungs until I swayed against the desk and the room swam. I was going to die.

No.

I shook my head, falling to my knees behind the desk and gripped my gun tightly. I wouldn't die here. I'd get back to Mr. J and explain…whatever I'd done. I'd show him that I was worth the time it took to train me. And that's what it was, I knew, I was a trained dog.

Oh, what would happen to my babies if I didn't come home?

"But what about her?" The people were talking frantically, some searching for unbarred windows. "He wouldn't have left her without an escape route. We'll make her tell us-"

"Give up." I shouted suddenly, plastering on the smile that always managed to frighten people. "I'm going down with the ship as it were, and you." I chuckled to myself, jumping up onto the desk. "You're all going to die."

This caused panic. They began screaming and cursing me, while I gazed out coolly at them, waiting for one to strike. I noticed the ceiling was done in those squares and suddenly had an idea.

"I don't believe it, there's got to be a way out of here, and I think _she_ knows where it is."

Oh shit.

I managed to get down the hall before they surged forward. I needed something tall to get up on, maybe I could find a ventilation shaft or…god this wasn't a movie! I was going to die.

My heart pounded in my chest as I barricaded myself in an office and shot the man cowering beneath his desk without a second thought. His gun was a small revolver that I shoved into my thigh holster before jumping up onto his desk. That when the real commotion started.

The shouts were unintelligible at first, then I caught one distinct and unmistakable word.

_Batman_.

Guess he wasn't working alone if he'd gotten here so fast. Maybe the police were at each location deactivating the one right after another. This was the last.

"Poor planning, Mr. J." I breathed and jumped off the desk as an explosion shook the building. Had the bomb gone off? No, the whole building would have gone. Then what?

I peeked out of the office door to coughs and gagging. The air was so think with dust thatI couldn't see across the room, but I really didn't need to. A dark, hulking shape was curled around the desk, deactivating the bomb I guessed.

Batman had run his tank-thing strait through the fucking wall! Let no one say the man wasn't resourceful. Speaking of which.

Cocking my gun should anyone try to stop me, I hurried around the room, sticking to the wall until I hit crumbled brick and twisted metal. It burned my fingers, but I ignored the pain and pulled myself up into the heap of broken wall. The dust cleared enough for me to see him stand strait and curse.

He couldn't deactivate the bomb.

I resisted the urge to mock him. "_Nah-na-nah-nah na-na_!" And kept climbing.

"It's that clown bitch!" someone screamed as I reached the top of the mound. I froze in place as Batman turned his attention on me then back to the pathetic crawling people on the floor.

"Tough choice, Hero." I called, unable to resist the mocking any longer. "What's it going to be? Stop the badgirl, or save the townfolk?"

As he began toward me, I turned and leapt toward the open street. The fall was longer than I expected and when I hit electric spears of pain shot up my calf. Gritting my teeth, I stumbled to my feet and ran. As good as I was with pain, it wasn't long before the shocks slowed me down and I hobbled into an alley.

I couldn't hear the people anymore, which meant I was far enough away. Falling against a dark wall, I unzipped my knee-high shit-kicker and inspected the damage as best I could without lighting. My ankle was swelling and even in the dark I could tell it was purple.

"Well shit." I hissed, rezipping the boot and forcing myself to stand. It shot pain up my leg, but I ignored it as best as I could, moving toward the mouth of the alley. It led onto another street, dimly lit and wet.

Why were city slums always wet?

The gun still in my hand was warning enough not to fuck with the little girl. Not that they would take the chance of screwing with The Joker's girl. Suddenly, I froze.

_Was_ I still his girl? Oh god, did he even want me anymore. Sure he'd just tried to blow me up, but we could get passed it, right? We could make up and he would see how strong I could be for him and then he'd love me again. I'd be his little Harleykins again.

My smile fell when the thugs haunting the street suddenly fell back. Several of them ran for bars and clubs, despite to get away from who else, but The Bat.

"You stalking me now?" I didn't turn, but cocked my gun the jumble of noise from the thugs. He either didn't notice, or didn't care as he came around me. "Cuz, B-man, that's not the way to a girl's heart."

"And what is?"

At this, I laughed, "Strait through the ribs."

I remember when Mr. J had told me that, his smile then had been almost sweet…for him, anyway. He'd wanted me then, not lie now. Not like…

"Oh god." I breathed, giving an anguished chuckle. The Batman's expression didn't change. It never did. He was a blank, emotionless _thing_.

No.

Not emotionless. He was filled to bursting with rage, but that was all. I wanted to gouge out those blue-grey eyes. Sink my fingers into his brain and peel away all the hatred. It would be a gift, I think.

"I'm going to have to take you in, Harley. You'll be sent to Arkham."

I sniffled away my tears, keeping my smile in place, even if it was weak. He watched me closely, like I was a caged beast. Seconds away from attacking. Which was mostly right.

"No," I lifted my gun, half-heartedly, "I don't think I'd like it much there, _Bruce_."

Right there, he looked as if he might stagger. Like his entire world was seconds from crashing in on itself, and I tilted my head. And here I'd pictured myself sneaking into one of the Wayne garden parties and getting him alone. I would have tricked him into admitting it or more likely, punched him in his stab wound. This was worth it though.

"How did he find out?"

We were close enough that it he could hiss this question. No one was around to hear me say his real name, but he still felt exposed. I narrowed my eyes as a tiny spark of rage shot through me. Of course he'd think it was The Joker who'd puzzled it out. Never poor, stupid, little, blond Harley.

What an asshole.

"_He_ didn't, jerk off, and part of me wonders why we didn't guess it before."

I don't know exactly what happened then, just that one second he was crouched toward me, the next I was swept off my feet and hitting the wet concrete hard. My head bounced off the cool surface and my vision flashed black, bile rising in my throat. Blindly, I rolled over and reached for my gun, but it was gone. Cursing, I looked up at him.

"That," I managed to growl, "was _rude_."

He hit me again, just as I'd risen to my knees. A kicked to the stomach that left me gasping. This wasn't a fight, he was just beating me up, the jackass. Thoughts of Arkham sent me rolling away from his next blow and popping onto my feet. As I stood, I grabbed the lawyer's revolver from my boot holster and fired off two rounds. He cursed, managing to dodge them.

My head was swimming, and I couldn't aim, but still I fired, keeping him away from me. I couldn't go to Arkham. I'd be away from my Puddin forever!

_He doesn't want you anymore. _The voice in my head hissed. _He left you to die._

Which, in retrospect, hadn't been a very nice thing to do.

Batman feigned right and knocked my hand to the side, flinging my next bullet into a window. There were screams, and I realized people were watching this. Goody. I jumped backwards, but my ankle sent a shockingly potent jolt of pain up my leg, and I stumbled into a parked car, crying out.

"You can't fight me, Harley." He was back to being reasonable, at least until my gun wasn't pointed at his head. "We both know that. Just put it down and think. You need help, Harley. We can protect you from him."

I laughed. "Why do you keep playing that card? You _know_ I'm not trying to get away from Mr. J." He edged closer, and I followed him with my gun. "Get it through you thick skull B-man, _I'm not his prisoner._"

Which confused the hell out of him, I knew. He didn't understand how anyone like my angel could need love. How that poor, tormented soul had cried out for affection, finding nothing but the cruel Batman to foil his every attempt at expressing himself._ I_ was his outlet when the plan went wrong. His canvas when all other art was burned. He painted in black, blue and red, sure, but it was the least I could do. I loved him.

"Sorry, Bruce, guess I'm a lost cause." I fired then, squeezing the trigger again and again until I heard his cry of pain, then I fired some more. The click that said I was shooting blanks made my heart sink, but I'd hit him, hadn't I?

I yelped when his gloved fingers closed around my throat and he tossed me into the alley wall. His left arm hung limp at his side, blood seeping from beneath the armor. It seemed the monster _was_ human after all. It made me laugh, which only earned another sharp punch. It clipped my cheek and I slumped into the ground, but laughed still. Suddenly I was back in the schoolyard, with all those horrible students trying to break me. To be the one to make me cry, always frightened when all the got was laughter.

With a growl like a Wildman, he fisted the front of my shirt and lifted me up by it. My head lolled back so that I could see his face and I kept laughing. He didn't really want to hurt me.

The feeling wasn't mutual.

"How did you find out Harley?" he shook me, "Who else knows?" I could only laugh.

Laugh until my sides began to ache and he slammed my head against the bricks. The world melted into black, but I could still hear my laughter echoing in my ears.

Resignation


	13. A Little Change

**Authors Warning:**

**So, I just finished watching '10 Things I Hate about You'…(can't help myself, I'm a masochist and so I keep watching him)…ANYWAY! **

**Now I keep getting these flashes of The Joker singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" and frankly, that disturbs me. **

**O.o**

**So besides that, trust that I know where this is going and that I won't turn this into a Batman fluff. Because seriously…**_**eww.**_

_**(unless he's in American Psycho, Bale stays at as distance)**_

Someone had painted the walls of Arkham robin-egg blue.

Or at least that's the first thing that ran through my mind after opening my eyes. The second was;

"Holy shit, where am I?!" My cry echoed around a trendy penthouse apartment, where I'd been thrown onto a couch. It looked over one of the few nice parks in Gotham, which meant rich, so it wasn't long before I figured it out. Then again, the fact that Bruce Wayne was standing right there kinda helped.

But only a little. I would have guessed it.

"You're awake." He smiled pleasantly, hands in the pockets of his outrageously expensive suit. I tried to jump to my feet, but my head swam and the world tilted right. Why is it you always feel like your falling the opposite way when you pass out? Wayne was there to catch me, of course and placed me back on the couch. When I slapped him, however, he threw up his hands and backed away.

"Fine. Fall, it's your decision."

"Better be." I mumbled into the pillow before groaning. I felt like I'd been hit with a sledgehammer…or more accurately, been bounced off a brick wall. "What have you done?"

The question shocked him. Wayne's eyebrows dropped down and his lips thinned together tightly. It was disturbing to see on him. "You'd rather I left you out there? Because I'm sure those thugs would have greeted you with open arm instead of mailing one of your fingers to The Joker." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "_Everyone_ is looking for his weakness, Harley."

"Well I'm not it." I leaned back against the couch, trying to get a handle on my body. My ankle had been bandaged and taped with an icepack, while my shoes lay beside the front door. Bruce looked down at the floor with a tight nod.

"Yeah, well. I guessed when he left you in the law firm to explode."

My heart was pounding in my ears and he was starting to upset me. Shakily, I managed to stand and held a hand against my splitting headache. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Oh god, what would happen when Mr. J found out I was staying with Bruce Wayne? I'd be dead! He might even make good on his piranha promise. I had to get out of here. The rich guy wasn't having it though. The second I launched myself at the door, he was there, grabbing me around the middle and hauling me back into the living room.

My screams of outrage were muffled by his big palm and he had no problem forcing me to still myself. The brute must have had a good 50 pounds on me what with all his damn muscle. So I slumped against him and fought the urge to gouge out his eyes.

"Calm down Harley. I'm trying to help you."

"How exactly is this helping?" I growled through my teeth and wrenched an arm from his grasp only to have him snatch it back and twist it up behind my back until I yelped in pain.

"Stop, ok? I don't want to hurt you-"

"Yeah, I can tell." He jerked my arm higher, and my eye teared up. Biting my lip to keep in my comments.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you, but I'll do what I feel is in your best interest." He loosened his hold. "To help you."

"Fine." This time, when I jerked out of his grip, he let me. Straitening my dirty clothes, I turned and glared at him. "Get me some smokes then."

"Um.."

"I'm 20 god damn years old, Hero, I'm allowed to have a cigarette if I fucking want one." Tat had not been suave. Wayne nodded once and straitened his suit jacket, smoothing the front.

"Very well. I'll have Alfred send them up." He stepped back toward the door. "I've got work to do, but don't worry. "And here he smiled, "I've got personal security to watch you while you're here. Nobodies' getting in."

_Or out. _Was the rest of that sentence.

I grimaced at him and watched the rich asshole leave me alone in his penthouse. Fine, if he wanted to play this game, I was a good opponent. I'd take his hospitality. Every last cent of it.

Picking up the room phone, I dialed the number written for the entrance. "Hello, Room Service?" I grinned to myself. "Yeah…It'll be a big order."

**Bruce Wayne**

He could hear the music from outside the penthouse. Exiting the elevator, he hurriedly marched to his door and typed in the code to get in. What he saw, made him freeze after closing the door.

Harley was lying out across the armchair, legs thrown high over the arm. She held a champagne glass in one hand and a bite of steak in the other. The most shocking part, however was that the only thing she wore was a pair of sily black panties and one of his blue suit shirts. Her legs were long and slender and he had to remind himself she was a woman. 20 years old since last week. Still, she was so small and innocent looking without the crazed clown makeup she usually sported.

No wonder the Joker keeps her around. He thought guiltily. How had a freak like that gotten such a beautiful woman to fall in love with him? That was the question on his mind since the media had noticed she was in all his resent heists and always at his side or on in. There were so many speculated origins for the wild young thing, it was hard to keep up with her past of the week.

Bruce cleared his throat after turning off the angry-chick music. The girl rolled over slowly and looked up at him with huge, crystal-blue eyes. She was beautiful.

_Shit._

"Oh, hey, Brucey." She grinned, hopping bouncily to her feet and offering him a glass of wine. "I've never had room service before. Thought I'd try it out."

He smiled tightly. "So kind of you to do so on my dime."

She winked and stroked the length of his jaw with her pointer finger. "Guess this makes you my sugar-daddy." He pulled back then, grabbing her wrist tightly, she groaned in pain when he twisted and her eyes went glassy. Bruce jerked away from her as if she were on fire.

She liked it! His hurting her _turned her on_!! God, what had The Joker done to this poor child?

"I'm not your anything, Harley." His voice was sharp and made her grin spread lecherously. She sidled up to him, placing her hand against his chest, fingering the first button of his shirt. And how sick was it that he wasn't disgusted? Bruce raised his shields, unable to cope with finding his enemy's woman attractive. Even more so , one with such obvious issues, and so young a physique. He had to be the better man and say no, even if he wanted to…oh god.

"So…Bruce." She spoke in a sultry, lilting tone and it sent chills up his back, "A girl can't help but wonder why a big man like you is keeping her locked up in his house. After a while, she gets ideas." She tilted her head, locking his eyes in her ice-blue gaze. "Maybe she likes them, and maybe they scare her."

He took a moment to collect himself, no doubt starring at her dumbly, then shook his head. "I'm not going to touch you, Harley. You're safe here."

She gave an audible sigh of relief and nodded, "Oh good."

He doubled over with a grunt of pain when she kneed him in the groin. All his air exploded from his lungs and he went down on one knee. What, did she have metal bracers on or something? Shit! The little freak giggled and danced away from him, grabbing something and bringing it down hard across the back of his head. He crumpled, rolling onto his back with a groan.

Harley began to calmly pull on her knee-high boots, not bothering with any other clothes, though his shirt barely brushed her thighs.

"God, you men. Everyone wants you in your head, and the moment one says No you flip. Sometimes I think about becoming one of you masks, handing out some_ justice_ to the rapists of the world."

Bruce didn't understand what she was talking about, but couldn't speak save pained groans. He looked up at her from the floor, trying to focus her into a single form instead of the three psychotic bitches currently in his living room. Why had he done this again?

He'd taken her weapons, which seemed to irritate her, so she grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up by it. "Where's the knife?" When he did nothing but stare up at her, she narrowed her eyes and bashed him across the face with a broken piece of his cutting board.

"I don't care about the guns, you can keep them, but where is my goddamn switchblade?!"

Bruce laughed, shaking himself from a haze and swatted away her hands, grabbing her wrists and whipping her down onto the floor beside him. He rolled over her and pinning her thighs to the ground by straddling her. She squirmed with a furious cry before going still and glaring up at him.

"Think about this Harley." He implored. Why didn't he keep trying? Why couldn't he give up on her? "Don't ruin what could be your only chance at a normal life."

At this, the clown groupie laughed. "Do I even _resemble_ someone who'd want a normal life?"

His head was still, spinning and he let it sag ever s slight above her, drawing slow cool breaths in an attempt to orient himself. How hard had she hit him?

"You look a little pale, Bruce." Harley smiled sweetly up at him, then arched up against him, "Or are you just one of them sensitive types? I could help you get over that fear of women, honey."

With a rush of anger, he smacked her. "Stop." Her head snapped to the side and she left it there a long moment, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth to suck away the blood he had drawn.

"Bump on my head, a split lip," She wasn't smiling, "next you should go for the black eye. Mr. J always does. We have a system."

He grimaced and shook his head, rolling to the side and looking up at the ceiling. Bruce touched the back of his head and came away with blood as Harley propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Seems only fair now." She tilted her head.

He wasn't worried that she would leave. Her "Puddin" didn't want her around and she knew it. She had nowhere to go. But perhaps he should worry about his own well-being. She was proving to be just as resourceful as her boyfriend.

Yeah, he'd have to watch that.

**The Joker**

"Where is she?" He wasn't really in the mood for bad news, so Tyler had better make nice. The thug watched the floor, tense and pained in all his pathetic little brooding glory. Everyone knew he carried a torch for the Joker's girl. In fact, it had always been fun to throw it into the sad little man's face.

Tyler dared a glance at his boss before glaring back at the floor. "Some people said they saw he crawl out, but no one's seen or heard anything. Either Batman caught her and she's in Arkham, or she's dead."

Well, _that_ was irritation.

The Joker sucked in her lip in thought then spun on his heels and headed for the door. The pooches were carrying on downstairs almost as though they knew she was gone for good. He'd thought briefly about killing them, getting rid of everything that was Harley Quinn, but for some reason, he hadn't. Later, he'd justified it as an inconvenience. Beside's they were still useful, even if he never took them out anymore.

Tyler cleared his throat just as the Joker opened his bedroom door. He paused and turned intense black eyes on the Italian thug.

"What did she do wrong?"

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" that made the other's around him tense. They knew what came when his voice dipped like that. Tyler didn't flinch.

"What did she do wrong, _Sir?"_

Better, but still not something the little Romeo needed to know. Without a word, he turned back to his door and stalked into the room, slamming the door. Outside he heard something crash. (Tyler throwing an tantrum)

Inside, the Joker tried to plan his next big game, but his sketches became of long legs and blond pigtails. The face was angelic, but contorted in pain. He paused; brushing a finger over the sketch, then growled and tore them in jagged little pieces.

_Damnit_.

**Tyler**

His chest burn, roiling with dark emotions. He wanted nothing more than to march into that room at the end of the hall and empty the clip in his gun into that freak bastard's head, but Harley would have hated him for it. It would have made her cry, and that he wouldn't do, even if she was gone.

The guys all shot to their feet when the door slammed open and The Joker came storming through, head down and eyes set ahead of him. He was in a dangerous mood. He motioned toward the truck with a sharp jerk of his hand and several grown men scurried to comply.

"Where to, boss?" One of the guys asked, jumping into the driver's seat. Tyler followed slowly behind. The Jackoff twirled a knife between his fingers, watching the blade closely, his grin spreading frighteningly.

"I'm gunna find a date" he answered with a little chuckle.

Tyler's eyes snapped up to the clown and narrowed.

_Shit._


	14. The Party and the Model

**Author's Note:**

**So I originally planned to have chapter 14 here, but then I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to let Harley cause a little trouble. Ruffle some feathers I guess. So, sorry this one came out later than I'd wanted, but I just had to add this in.**

The guy who lived in the floor below us was a model.

He'd told me while I'd been flipping through magazines in the lobby while Bruce chatted up some brainless red-head for publicity. (Because that's all his girls were, publicity)

"Really?" I asked blowing a bright red bubble with my gum. He leaned back slightly and flashed a charming smile I knew he used for the cameras. It was just as fake as his tan.

Though his tan was rather nice…

Yeah, I was a frustrated girl, I can't deny it. I couldn't go back with Mr. J because he might still be angry with me, so I'd decided to try and stick this out. I mean, my Puddin' would come to his senses eventually, right? He'd get to missing his Harley-baby and would send me a sign somehow. A string of deaths in the news, all with notes or some sort of code only I could decipher. Maybe a blatant call for me to come home. I had to keep telling myself that, or risk falling back into the depression of my first days with Bruce Wayne.

"Well, actually," the model leaned over and flipped the pages of my magazine, "accidentally" skimming his fingers across my thigh when he pulled back. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and I painted on my own alluring smirk.

Oh yes…I was locked onto this one. I was The Joker's girl, and just because no one recognized me without my ever-fading red streaks and cracked-out make-up, didn't make it ok for any of these low-lifes to make a pass at me. But I could play back, and this guy _would_ give me a reason to teach him better by the end of the night.

I'd make sure of it.

"That's me right there." He motioned proudly to the centerfold and I allowed a quick glimpse of his autumn fashion spread. To tell the truth, I hated fashion crap, but when I'd swiped it out of some chicks purse so I wouldn't die of boredom, there hadn't been a lot of options. So instead of smacking him with the glossy magazine, I leaned forward, letting my breasts spill over the low neck line of my black dress. (Bruce insisted I look nice.)

His eyes flickered downward and I shifted a bit more. He drank it up like a dying man before he met my eyes and his lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"Harley." Bruce was suddenly beside me, and the model's face became almost predatory. It said "back off, this one's mine." And I couldn't help but wink as I stood. Bruce grabbed my upper arm, leading me toward the elevator and the model followed. (Which really irritated the Hero, I could tell)

"So you live on the floor below us?" I asked, twirling my gum around my finger before pulling it back into my mouth. The model followed the movement like a wolf tracking prey and part of me was excited by it. Bruce was leaning back against the elevator wall and glancing between us with a growing irritation. What, did he think that just because he taken me in I'd be his little…well I couldn't call us fuck-buddies. I mean, he refused to touch me after that first night. He made sure to keep his distance, like I was poisonous or something, but he was attracted to me, I knew that much. If I could make him as frustrated as I was right now, it would make life a bit easier.

And so, I leaned forward and ran a hand up the Model's arm, tilting my head as I studied him.

"You work out." It wasn't a question, and he nodded slowly, watching my face for reaction. I gave only my practiced smile. "Brucey?"

Wayne's jaw clenched at the nickname I knew he hated and the model hid a smirk.

"Isn't there a party tonight at that restaurant...what's it called?"

"The art show?" he offered through his teeth. I nodded and looked back at my model, (because, let's face it, the guy was putty in my hands already) "The art show. So what are you doing tonight?"

He crossed his arms and arched a brow, "I was thinking about attending an art show."

The elevator dinged his floor and I smirked again, giving him a tiny wave. "Good answer."

The moment the doors closed again, the elevator was silent and I looked at Bruce. He was brooding, something I'd noticed he excelled at, so I wasn't really concerned. He cleared his throat once as if to force conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to get a lecture. _Christ_, it was like a more annoying version of Tyler. So when he spoke, it really threw me.

"He's an asshole."

I turned and frowned, trying to remember if I'd heard him talk this way before. Like a normal jealous guy I mean.

"Well, with my track record, it's perfect."

He huffed a humorless laugh and watched the floor. "Why don't you want more for yourself?"

Yeah…when he started this topic, it didn't end until one of us attacked and/or threw heavy objects at the other. Fortunately, I knew a quick way to shut him up.

Turning with a sultry smile, I pressed into the Batman, hands gliding up his chest. He went rigid of course, and watched me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Like _you_, Bruce? Are you going to chase away my monsters?" His jaw clenched again and I leaned closer, glancing between his lips and eyes as if I might kiss him. "Are you going to be my hero? Save me from the bad men?"

"_Harley_." That one word said so much.

_I want you._

_Don't touch me._

_Just do it so we can pretend it's all your fault._

The elevator doors dinged open for our penthouse apartment, and I pushed away from him.

"Well, I've got a party to get ready for." As I bounced toward my room, I paused to glance back at him, still in the elevator, "You look a little flustered there Brucey, Maybe you should lie down."

He straitened his jacket and made a b-line for his room. The nasty part of me imagined that he was going to relieve a little tension. _Tend to horses_, as it were. But I knew better.

He needed to hit things right now.

**Cassidy Blake**

"You're taking this much too personally." He nodded twice, almost imploringly, crouching in front of her like a wild dog. Cassidy tried to make herself small enough to roll under the bed, but she couldn't move. Not anymore. She was in so much pain, and tired. God she was so tired. If he would only end it. Let her close her eyes…

"_Hey_. Look at me. We're not done yet." He knelt down to brush the hair from her damp cheek with the tip of his blade. Cassidy felt the warmth of her own blood smear across it and tried not to gag. Instead, she let out a tiny sob, her head lolling to the side and away from him. The Joker didn't like that.

"I _said_-" She gasped when his blade ripped into her side. Her mind went black for what seemed hours, then everything slammed back into focus in a rush and she cried out.

"_Look. At. Me._" Cassidy couldn't stop herself now. She turned her huge blue eyes on him and began to tremble. Those horrible, empty black eyes met hers full on. He seemed to see all of her at once, everything she'd ever done. All her failures, all her pathetic moments. With one look, he rooted out every horrible thing she'd ever been a part of and let the pain and uncertainty wash over her. She couldn't stop her tears as she nodded quickly in an attempt to placate him.

The Joker frowned and slapped her, hard enough that it jarred her, but she stayed conscious. He grunted at her startled cry, and sighed heavily, seeming very put out.

"Well if you're already crying, this is no fun."

"Please-"

"_Heey_." He sounded almost kind here, like a parent comforting his daughter. Only when he lifted her up to lay back against his chest, she couldn't stop her violent trembling. She was petrified and could only stare into the mirror he'd placed them in front of, watching him closely.

"Sh-sh-sh. It's alright, baby, no more crying, ok?"

She choked on a sob and his grip tightened, lifting his blade to rest beneath her left ear lightly. "I said no more, Harley."

Cassidy shook her head, shifting away from the knife. "That's not my name!" she wailed and his eyes snapped up to meet hers in the mirror before narrowing.

He chuckled insanely, but it broke off into an angry growl and moved the blade higher. Cassidy watched it with strained eyes as he let the razor-sharp metal balance between his forefinger and thumb. He held it almost casually scrapping a line out from the corner of her mouth. She yelped when he nicked her, but didn't move. He could peel her like an apple should he slip, and she wouldn't give him the excuse.

"You never smile." He said softly. Cassidy was getting dizzy, he shifted his grip and her broken arm burst back to life. She cried out and arched away from him but he clutched her close, hushing her softly in her ear until the wracking sobs had become tiny hiccups. Earlier that night, he'd snapped her arm between two vice clamps. Her hand had been split to the bone between the middle and ring finger, and now dangled in a bloody mess from her wrist.

"You're so _loud_." He frowned and crawled around to face her. Cassidy gulped down air and tried to stop her frantic whimpers but he was too close. "Maybe we should, ah… _fix_ that before we play anymore. _Hm_?"

Again he gave those imploring nods, as if she had any choice in the matter. Instead she tried to push him away.

"No. Don't touch me."

He rolled his eyes and straddled her, pinning her arms between his knees. Despite her struggles, she was too weak, and he was too determined. She might have even given up had he not pulled a tangle of fishing wire from the desktop closest to them. The hooked, stitching needle that it was threaded through made bile rise in her throat and she bucked forward, trying to throw him off. The Joker laughed as if he were riding the bull and grabbed her cheeks in one hand, forcing her lips to pucker.

"Just give me a second, Harl, and we'll have you all fixed up." The rusted needle pricked her top lip with a wet pop. Fire shot across her face but he continued. After the first loop, she could no longer scream and risk tearing the stitches through her lips. Instead she shrieked behind them, thrashing despite The Joker.

**XxX**

Outside the room, Tyler pitched over and threw up, unable to listen to this anymore. He knew it would continue for hours yet, but still prayed the psycho would get bored and just kill her.

Unfortunately, after all the others, he knew better.

**Harley Quinn**

"And who's your new friend, Alec. I don't believe we've met before." The snide way she evaluated me put a curling fury in my gut that I could barely keep contained. If she or her friends made another comment about my outfit, I was going to toss them out the window of this 14 story law firm.

The model (I was still trying to glue his name to my memory) grinned, Armani-sheathed arm snaking around my lower back as if a proclamation of claim. He was a bit to handsy for my taste, but hey, if it got to Bruce, then I would deal.

"This is Harleen. One of Bruce's friends. She's staying with him for the summer."

The witch's eyes were instantly sharp and her smile made me want to carve it off. "Oh, but you aren't with Bruce now?"

Translation: _So you're sleeping around? What are you a social climbing hussy?_

I really didn't like this woman. My own smile was tight but I leaned against Alec without shame and sipped my champagne.

"Oh Bruce is never there, always rock-climbing or base-jumping, god knows what else. I've barely gotten two words with the man since I arrived."

She raised her brows in a very obviously disbelieving manner.

"I love your shawl by the way. I mean it's great that instead of dying in the wild those bunnies could get all slapped over your dress."

She didn't know what to say to that Alec wasn't going to let me continue. He nodded to the others and walked me toward the refreshment table.

"What are you doing?" he asked through closed lips and a smile. I leaned back into him and laughed.

"What's the matter with you?" he hissed, "Don't you know who that is?"

"Should I care?" I asked and stepped away. My fingers went to the length of chain the dangled a small gem just above my bust line. "Besides, there are better things to talk about…like this _necklace_. I mean look how it brings out my breasts!"

He arched a brow watching as I flashed a sour smile at the woman who had heard the comment. In the end, it made him laugh.

"You're fearless." He said and my smile fell slightly.

Mr. J didn't think so.

God, I'd been doing so good, not thinking about him and now…

"I need to find Bruce." I muttered. I suddenly missed my angel.


	15. Recoil

**Author's Note: **

**All good things must come to an end. (or get better)**

**Also, for those of you who catch the model's name, you get a cyber cookie and my assurances that, Yes it **_**was**_** intended.**

**(I switched a letter just in case someone doesn't like the personality I've given the face. That way you can pretend.)**

**Review me for this one. I'm dying for some feedback.**

"Hey! Wait." Alec caught my arm and I tried not the grab hold of his fingers and snap them back like kindling. Not sensing, or more likely _not understanding_ my venomous gaze, he smiled a sexy little smile I'm sure won him every piece of ass he'd ever gotten.

"Where are you going?" Without warning, he whipped me into his arms and held me tight against his chest. "Besides, Wayne is busy with his own trollop."

"Trollop?" I asked, voice dipping into the heavy, angry thing I used in The Joker's many jobs. The one that made people freeze while realizing I wasn't just a distraction for him. I could kill them just as he did.

"Well, not you, of course. Unless you'd like for me to call you that."

My temper was just snapping when the publicity news crew shoved their camera in our faces. The bright young reporter stood before us with fake blond hair and a not-quite-classy mini suit skirt.

"And here is Alec Evans, our very own beautiful boy. Tell us, who are you accompanying tonight, Mr. Evans?"

The bastard spun me around and bent my arm up behind my back discretely, flashing that poster smile. "This is Harleen. My girlfriend."

_He had balls the sonofabitch._

"What an unusual name, does it come with a last one?"

Alec twisted my arm and I bit back a gasp of pain, then flashed my best close-lipped smile.

"Not lately."

"Miss _Harleen_, you _must_ tell us, what exactly drew you to him?"

_Oh gag…Ok, what was he most known for?_

"Well…I'd have to say his eyes" And here I added a dreamy smile up at him.

"We knew it! Everyone loves his eyes!" As if this were the **Second Coming.**

"Yes," I stared strait into them and his smile tightened around the edges. "Well, they're mine now."

They all laughed as if it were the funniest thing they'd heard and begged for an interview later on how we'd met. Alec assured them we would be around while keeping me tightly leashed until they left. The second we were out of the light, his smile faded and he jerked me back into his arms, keeping my arm pinned.

"That was fun. We have to keep up appearances, though. You understand, don't you _Harley-doll_."

My eyes flashed wide and I went rigid. Only one person had ever called me by that name. My mind reeled as he leaned forward and whispered into my ear,

"_I know who you are_."

Mr. J had called for his _Harley-doll_ in a recorded torture game. It had been the first time the public got a real look at me close-up. Alec pulled back enough to see my expression, then smiled to himself and released my arm to wrap his around my waist again.

"So I figure we walk around a bit and the next time you get caught,_ I'll_ get a little more headline. What do you say? I might even be encouraged to kiss you. You're a looker without the clown makeup."

Oh…this man was dead. Sorry Bruce.

Harley was back.

Alec seemed anxious when I smiled warmly at him, even more so when I stepped into his path and grabbed hold of his lapels.

"Then let's give them something to remember."

He smirked against my lips when I pulled him into a passionate kiss. My arm went up around the back of his neck while I gripped his jacket with the other. Parting my lips with a little moan, I gained back the attention of the cameras and Alec was suddenly very interested in kissing me. His tongue darted into my mouth in search of mine and my lips curled into a sudden, devilishly amused smile.

Everyone was shocked when I bit down on the writhing pink muscle and shook my head like a dog.

Alec went crazy, hitting me with a body bounce and yowling like a dying cat. He clutched at his face as I spat a mouthful of blood onto the glossy dance floor, dragging an arm across my mouth and smearing the crimson fluid across my face. It would resemble my usual makeup I knew and that filled me with a dangerous burst of glee.

"They won't forget that one, _sweetheart."_

Then I took off toward the double doors, shoving passed the people too shocked to jump out of my way. Someone was screaming and the room was in chaos. The cameras trained on me and the pathetic mass Alec had made himself on the floor.

Guess he wouldn't be in anymore magazines.

**xXx**

Bruce hadn't come home tonight, but even so I'd swiped Alec's keys and was enjoining the luxury of his tub. No doubt he'd be in the hospital a while more. Could they stitch tongues back onto the rest of the body like a dethatched limb? I pondered this, idly sipping champagne, and flipped some bubbly water from the tub with my red-painted toes.

Six hours ago I'd ripped the tongue out of a man's face with my teeth. Now I felt more content then I had in days. It was almost as good as being in my angel's arms. Almost.

Though, I wondered why Alec was taking so long. Unless he'd opted to stay in the hospital overnight. Not that I was eager to see him again, it just struck me as strange. It didn't matter though, without his wagging snitcher, my "secret" was safe.

This thought made me hum cheerfully as I stepped from the marble tub and wrapped myself in his fluffy white towel. My hair was done up in a twist, so I'd let it stay until I was dry. I was still humming when I pushed open the bathroom door and went rigid.

A tiny, cracking sob burst from my lips and my eyes welled up with tears. Everything seemed to freeze in place. Colors faded away until the only thing I saw was purple and green.

"Puddin'…?" My voice wavered with emotion and he slowly turned to me, tossing whatever he'd been messing with, back onto its shelf with a crash. The obsidian eyes I'd longed to see so deeply met my own, but without emotion.

He was blank as a canvas! _Intense, _but blank. Oh god, I felt as if at any moment I might unravel and there he stood without so much as a threatening leer.

"Mr. J, Are you-"

"You know, I love the news." His voice was suddenly very alive, ringing with excitement and he leaned forward onto the balls of his feet. "Good 'ole GCN. They always have a _story _to tell. I tiny bit of, ah, _truth_ to show the world. You learn the _funniest_ things there. Don't we?"

This wasn't right. Why wasn't he yelling? Why wasn't he angry? He couldn't have possibly forgotten about the last time we'd seen each other. Or had he? I mean, the guy _was_ sort of unhinged. My eyes darted around the living room for the door, but someone stood there. A large guy in a clown mask with his arms crossed like a bouncer. Two other guys were looking through the other rooms, with guns drawn. Sweeping for victims. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst part. My body began to tremble as The Joker made his way closer to me, seemingly casual, but I knew the set of his jaw. The way he ducked his head down as if closing his armor. He was like a coiled snake right now. And I was the mouse.

"So, _Har-leeeen,_" He let the name roll off his tongue with deliberate venom and backed me into the closed bathroom door. He lifted a tiny box and grabbed my hand though I flinched. His eyes never left mine as he dumped the contents into my palm. "I guess you were right. They _are_ yours."

I had to fight not to get sick when I looked at the warm, slimy orbs in my hand. Stingy clumps of optic nerve stuck to my palm as it shook in violent disgust and fear. I gagged on my next breath but he placed a finger against my lips and shook his head.

"Now now, Sweets. You know better than that." I nodded muted a tear gliding down my cheek as I fought not to fling Alec's eyes from my hand. So that's why he'd taken so long. The Joker had been playing with him. But if he'd seem the news then he saw…

"I'm sorry, Puddin', I didn't want to-"

He slapped me so hard then, in rattled my brain and I bounced off the door. The clown caught me, gripping my upper arms too tightly. He smiled down at me while I shook from the haze and tsk'ed.

"I didn't ask for your excuses, _Harleen_." Then he leaned forward, breathing into my ear, "You're in _big _trouble." He pulled back to nodded imploringly, then his eyes shot to the right in though. His tongue flicking out over his lips. Chuckling and shaking his head in recollection, he turned back to me with a smile. "The kind of trouble a little thing like you should _pray_ to slither out of."

My lip trembled, warm blood oozing down my chin and I regarded my Puddin' in something I never had.

Pure, unadulterated terror.

**The Joker**

Seeing her on the news had stopped him in his tracks.

He'd been happening by the boys' poker table when suddenly, they all went into a kind of unrest. The older workers recognized her face and couldn't believe their eyes. The new guys knew her only by 'Breaking News footage' and had been struck in awe. All of them wondered one thing.

Why wasn't she dead?

Oh, he'd bee angry then, cutting through a younger guy to get to the TV, ignoring the way his men seemed to shrink around him, like frightened animals. He hadn't been able to look away from Harley.

The bitch had filled his thoughts worse than ever the day that he left her to explode. His plan for a freedom of distraction had turned into a bitter anger that she hadn't walked back through his doors and worshiped him. When the meat sack she'd been coupling with kissed her, fury so potent it could burn it's way through steel filled his body. His vision went red and his fingers curled into clawed fists. The only words that crossed his mind were:

_How dare she._

Never mind that she hadn't immediately come back to him when she wasn't dead. The idea that she would let _any_ other man touch her, even to _bite out_ his waggler was…He didn't have enough time for all the wicked ideas it had given him. Not that he was going to kill her now. No, after a bit of thought he'd decided not to finish the job. He'd planned on finding her and making sure she didn't wake from the dead a second time. But now, he would only punish her.

_Oh yes_…she was still in trouble.

But first, he had to remind her _who_ she _belonged_ to.

"Outside." He snapped at his men and they scurried to comply, slamming the door to the elevator room. They would wait there, in case anyone tried to come in and interrupt his fun. Harley clutched at the top of her fluffy towel and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyes were glassy and wide with fear, and she whimpered when he backed her against the pretty boy's marble coffee table. Her knees buckled once hitting it and she went down on her ass hard, sprawling nicely across the black and white stone for him.

Her pale little fingers hurried to recover her things when the towel fell open and she closed her legs tightly. The Joker watched all of this with a detached sort of amusement as he crouched down in front of her and grabbed her knees; sliding her to the edge of the coffee table so he could kneel between them. She was too frightened to fight him. Still waiting for an explosion of rage that would leave her coughing blood.

"M-Mr. J. I'm s-sorry." She hiccupped her sobs, but he only smiled down at her, ripping away her towel. The pitiful little noises she made then rippled through him. He'd missed that. The strange mix of terror and lust that glazed her eyes when she looked at him. It had been a shock to realize just how used to her he'd become after thinking her dead. Strange that once she was no longer there, he realized he wanted her around. She was a convenience he intended to keep as long as she lasted.

**oOo**

He wasn't gentle, she had to learn a lesson. But he spared her his blade.

Instead, he forced himself into her with little regard for her comfort and locked her arms together at their wrists. With every little groan, and whimper he began to remember just how much fun she could be. She was his little Harley-doll, ever ready to throw herself down on his whims. Constantly overdoing her attempts to please him.

The Joker thought back to the footage that had brought her back to him. The way she'd latched onto that pretty boy and torn the smile from him like a rabid dog. The way his blood had looked smeared across her pale skin.

He'd like the look of it and wanted to see it again. When she parted her lips for yet another desperate plea that he slow down, _be gentle_, he cut it off with a kiss. She had time for a single moan before he bit down over her bottom lip, tearing the already split flesh and cleaned away of the first dewing of blood with his tongue.

Yes, his Harley-girl still tasted sweet, and searched his gaze timidly when he drew back to look her over. Tilting his head, The Joker caught the trail of blood that rolled down her chin with his thumb before she drew it into her mouth, cleaning the red away with a swirl of her tongue.

He liked that, and even let her brush off his coat. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, and held him close as she arched into him, finally giving in. They rolled off the coffee table then, tangling together on the floor. The penthouse filled with her enthusiastic little noises and his occasional grunts.

When finally the two had collapsed in heavy-breathing lumps on the carpet, The Joker's men were nervously knocking on the door.

"Boss, there's sirens somewhere close."

Well, wasn't that a mood-ruiner? He growled low in his throat and got to his feet, straitening his clothes while Harley lay there waiting for instruction. She was still in trouble, but right now, he was a feeling a bit giddy. Good natured.

"We going home now, Mr J?"

The quiet innocence in her voice made him hard all over again, but there were things to do. He opted for handing over his coat and commanding that she put it on. No need for any other boys getting a free show. She stumbled after him, waiting for an answer she wouldn't receive, but already knew.

Home again, home again…and all that.


	16. Bodies

**Sorry this took so long. My internet decided it resented the rest of my computer and I'm still trying to get it fixed. T.T**

**Right now this batty librarian is glaring at me, cuz I think she read over my shoulder…Jerk-face…**

**ANYWAY!!!**

**We are winding down, boys and girls…or just girls *shrug*. This story is **_**nearing**_** its end, but I don't know if I can stop. My Arkham one-shot spurred a few ideas and I might be doing a sequel, but that's where you come in.**

**I **_**am **_**going to be writing the sequel, but it depends on you if I'll post it or not. I don't want to take the time to post it if it just gets swept under the carpet and forgotten.**

**SO!**

**If you want the sequel, tell me. I might post the first chapter of it after this story ends to see how it feels. Just drop me a line. I thrive on the compliments of strangers and love when you tell me how things can be better. I want this to be the best it can be, so please**

**REVIEW ME!!!!**

As we hurried from the building, it was hard not to hang onto my angel. He was getting a little irritated, but the second I dragged my nails down his back in the elevator he was back to giving me his tiny little smirk that meant he was pleased. We tumbled out of the elevator with his men at a distance. They didn't speak, and were careful not to make any sudden movements in case Mr. J was feeling like he could stand to loose another droogie.

Outside the air was nippy, biting at my bared legs and swirling under the borrowed coat. With a frown, I pulled it tighter around me and moved toward the van. Mr. J grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Aren't we going home?" I asked confused and he shook his head.

"You're going back. And you're staying there. I don't want anymore problems with you, Sweets."

Lips curling into a seductive smirk, I stepped into his arms, "I thought you liked a little trouble."

He was quiet then, so much so that I got a bit nervous and almost pulled away, but his arm tightened around my waist. Black, pitless eyes locked onto mine and he clenched and unclenched his jaw, before speaking in his terrifying dark voice. It dipped down into a demonic octave and made my blood run cold.

"This is the last strike, _Harleen_."

"But, Mr. J, I didn't-"

"_Close. Your. Mouth_."

I jumped at the sudden angry yell and shrank down away from him as best I could, nodding frantically. The Joker searched my eyes, feeding on the fear that poured from me in waves.

"You're going with the boys now to wash all that _snood_ off." At this he chuckled, then flashed a toothy grin, lifting my chin and ducking his head to watch me from the side. The expression would have been cute on anyone who I knew wouldn't rip out my eyes if I pissed him off.

"When I get ba-ack..." he let this drag and licked his lips, "We're going to..ah..have a _discussion_." I was sagging against him, too scared to support my weight. He spoke in my ear as my fingers curled into a fist around his sleeve. "I don't like who you've been _hanging out_ with." Another soft smack as he licked his lips and pulled back, the threat made clear. He was going to hurt me. For leaving him, despite the fact that it was his fault.

No. Nothing was his fault; I'd learned that a long time ago.

One of the guys came up behind me and took hold of my wrist, gently urging me to relinquish my death grip on The Joker's sleeve. He didn't move, simply watched me as I whimpered and was pulled back toward the van. The wind suddenly hit and my teeth chattered. Half from fear, half from the biting cold.

So much for a happy reunion

I was starring off into nothing when we came up to the van which is probably why I didn't notice Tyler until he'd pulled me into his arms. The sound of released agony that escaped his lips was enough to make me embrace him back. What had happened to him? Was he really that relieved to see me? A strange jolt of pride made my heart flutter. I'd never had anyone who cared for me the way Tyler did.

"Oy, He ain't left yet." the guy who'd led me over said and Tyler instantly dropped his arms, stepping back. He opened the passenger side door for me and hurried around to his own side. Once the two other droogies had hopped in and beat out the "Get gone" signal on the metal roof, we tore off into the street.

I noticed Tyler glancing at me from the side as we went, but decided not to acknowledge him. I'd given into the hug, no need to let him push anymore boundaries. Besides, I had enough things on my mind. Like the hide Mr. J would demand for my screw-ups.

I'd long ago resigned to the idea of punishment without cause. After all, anything Mr. J deemed worthy of punishment was law anyway. In my world, the slightest slip of the tongue was worthy of a few good slaps, so this was defiantly going to be hard. I only hoped my weeks away hadn't weakened my tolerance for pain.

**Tyler**

_She was alive._

It was all he could think. Over and over the words repeated in his head. After all this time thinking she'd been blown up or ripped apart by the panicking civilians (because it was entirely possible) he'd started to give up.

Tyler had never really understood the depth to which his affection towards Harley had grown. She was in his blood, coursing just beneath the skin and into his heart. She made him warm and comfortable with her presence alone, and even If he couldn't have her, she was there. He could touch her and take comfort in her nearness.

That had been taken away weeks ago. Now he looked at her and didn't know whether he should rejoice or keep himself locked down if she was suddenly gone again. She couldn't always come back. That hug had been beyond his control. It had kept him from falling to his knees and wrapping himself around her. As it stood, he'd shed enough of his masculinity today.

"Are my babies still ok?" Harley asked awkwardly. She was trying to start conversation since he was starring at her. Damn, he hadn't even realized-

"Uh…yeah. He..well, Commander isn't really-"

Instantly her full attention was in this conversation. She turned sideways in her seat and glared at him.

"What happened?"

"It's just his leg, and he's fine." Yeah, fine. The Joker just wanted to send him off as cat food.

"_Tyler." _

"He's _fine_, Harley."

Boy…this would be a fun drive.

**Harley Quinn**

Nothing much had changed, but when I walked through the garage, the air was different. A faint odor, maybe, or simply a feeling I had that something here was very wrong. The boys weren't playing cards today and it seemed that the regular hangout spot had been neglected.

What had happened while I was gone?

One of the guys rushed out into the garage to speak urgently to Tyler. The thug cursed and glanced at me.

"What about the other one?" he asked softly and I arched a brow.

"Still in the bag."

"Get rid of it." He nodded and moved back to take hold of my elbow. Without explanation, I was whisked off to the other side of the garage where my babies barked and carried on. I knew he was distracting me from something, but I could handle that right now, Mr. J would tell me strait out if it was really that horrible.

Commander, my German Sheppard limped out of his little army tent to growl at me as I opened the fenced door. Tyler stood back, knowing that I was really the only one who could enter the cage and come back in one piece. The dogs all perked up when I entered the cage, wary. Did I smell different? I approached Commander with an outstretched hand and watched his hackles raise. Two weeks wasn't long enough to forget me. It couldn't be.

I was about to back out of the cage when Teek, my Rottweiler barked. Instantly they surrounded me and the playful nips came. I was laughing while Tyler watched, big arms crossed and shook his head.

"What are you Dr. Doolittle?"

I looked up at him, grinning wide and caught sight of the guys lugging a huge plastic bag toward the car. My smile dropped and I moved for the gate. Tyler was there first and held it closed. His expression made my gut clench.

"You don't need to see it."

"_Move_."

"Harley-"

My tiny hand shot though the chainlink and fisted his shirt front. With as much force as I could muster, I yanked him into the fence. Tyler grunted and bounced back off his feet, holding his head. I reached the keypad on my toes and buzzed myself out, then hurried over to the bag.

From the ground, Tyler cursed, but it was too late. The guys stopped, looking between each other while I ripped open the black bag…

and forgot how to breathe.

"God damnit, Harley! Why can't you listen?" Tyler grumbled, rubbing the bump at his hairline. He shook his head as if shaking away the pain and touched my arm. I slapped it away, not looking away from the contence of the bag.

A girl. Young, my age, and pretty. Or she had been before she had been cut into. Her empty, filmed-over eyes were blue, almost the color of mine, and she was blond. My stomach lurched and I waved her away. The guys looked at Tyler for instruction and I clenched my fists.

"Listen assholes, I might have been gone a while, but that doesn't mean I'm just another bird here. I told you to take her away, so fucking do it."

One of them, a guy I'd never seen before had the nerve to laugh. His partner however knew I wasn't screwing around. The other got the message when I yanked Tyler's gun from his belt beside me and aimed it at the dumbfuck's head.

"Harley, calm down." Tyler's all-too-reasonable voice only served to tick me off farther. More of the guys, drawn by my yelling were coming into the garage. Most of them I knew, and by the looks on their faces, they knew I was serious as a heart attack.

Tough guy gave a ogreish grunt and let the girl's body fall. His chest puffed up like some kind of bird and he arched a brow.

"Watch out kitten, you might break a nail."

God, his originality was mind blowing.

"Dude, just back off, we have to move the thing anyway."

I smiled at the smart one. (Bram? Whatever, something European) He glanced over and tried to lift the dead weight again. The girl's head rolled limply to the side and she seemed to stare at me. Again my stomach lurched and the gun began to shake. I wasn't stupid, I noticed the connection.

Between the dead girls on the news and this one. All blond, all blue eyed, and all relatively my age. The Joker hadn't just been doing it for a slap and a tickle. He'd been killing _me. _Over and over again. He'd been killing me. Tyler must have understood my sudden mood swing, because he stepped closer, slowly lifting his hand to take the gun.

"Come on, Harley. He's new. Cut him some slack."

Raw with emotion, I jumped out of reach and, glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. Of curse he couldn't leave it, so he held up his hands and stepped forward again.

"Harl, _think_. If he thought you were dead, why would he do it? Why would he target them?"

I shook my head, rushing through a hundred thoughts and trying to pin down the best one. Tyler, kept on, again, stepping toward me.

"Believe me, I'd love nothing more than for you to snap out of this sick obsession, but _think!_" He was close enough to speak softly, so that only could hear. The idiot looked completely confused, but didn't interrupt. "You were gone and he couldn't handle it. I think it was his way of punishing you for it." He growled angrily and turned my head to face him.

"I heard him use your name more than once."

He managed to get the gun away from me without struggle and tucked it back in his belt with a sigh. I looked back at the girl and drew a ragged breath. If that was true, it meant that…

My smile grew and finally, the idiot seemed to realize I was a threat. He grabbed the bag and quickly helped his partner stuff her back in as best they could. Just as he passed, mumbling something rude about me, I grabbed his sleeve and batted my eyes, scrunching my nose in a cutesy way I knew would be unnerving.

"You're on my list, baby." I said, then released him and bounced back to Tyler, my past nauseation forgotten. Tyler's expression was carefully blank and he crossed his arms again. The way he stared at me right then made my smile fade.

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Protective. That's not the first corpse I've seen," I winked at the idiot, "and it certainly won't be the last."

With that, I moved off toward the kitchen, hoping there would be some kind of food left there. I was suddenly starving. Something told me that girl wasn't the only one I'd find in the compound, but honestly it didn't really bother me. To him, they weren't just some girls, they were me.

He'd collected me, kept me alive in his head because the idea of my truly being gone was…unsavory.

I could totally live with that.


	17. Romeo

**Hello again, all**

**I wanted to address a common issue that most of you have mentioned with Harley's ****age****. I realize that 20 is a very young age to be gallivanting with the Joker (though his character is not actually THAT old, BTW, mid to late 30s if you're going by the movie…which we are)**

**ANYWAY! Here are a few reasons why I've made her the age that she is:**

**The original Harley's character was in her mid to late 20s but had the mentality of a child. There was a bit of age-play in their relationship to begin with (the whole Daddy/Baby thing) I took that to a very literal place.**

**It was easier for me to see a young girl, somewhere in Gotham, obsessing over the city's worst criminal, rather than someone older. It is much more believable that an impressionable almost-child was so taken by this man and that she believes he would ever feel for her the way she does him. My Harley was a lonely girl who just found herself idolizing the wrong person. And when that person showed up at her door….whoa-doggy…what else could she do but follow him strait to Hell?**

**(And this is my most selfish reason) I simply enjoy writing her so young. She is inexperienced, save what he shows her, and that thrills me! I like the idea that with each new experience he's opening her up to a darker world. The Joker is slowly peeling away at her childhood innocence. **

**It's also more believable that Batman would have trouble hurting a child. And that his attraction to her is so hard on him**

**There is just something so much more vicious a twisted in the idea that The Joker is corrupting a child rather than a grown woman.**

**Maybe it's just because I'm that sick.**

_**On a lighter note, this chapter is for the Tyler supporters. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**^_^**

Life hadn't exactly fallen back into place the way I'd expected it to, but that was fine. Now that I knew without a doubt how much my Puddin' really needed me. That without me he'd lost weeks of hard work to devote to my punishment…it made my heart soar.

And boy, was my angel irritated that I knew. I tried not to bring it up too often, but there were times when the idea was too much to keep to myself. Sometimes the joy and love I felt for his feelings made me say things that upset him.

Then there had been the make-up sex. Well, it had been more about revenge, but whatever, I was more than thrilled. My arm was still bothering me after being dislocated, but I'm a trooper. I'd deal.

I'd taken to messing with him. Getting him all riled up and flouncing away (when I could run fast enough) just to make sure he still wanted me. Take tonight for example. Clad in red and black short shorts and a skin tight black cami, I bounced into our room humming a lullaby I'd just invented. Mr. J was busy scribbling away at a long stretch of butchers paper.

Designs for explosives. Plans to screw with Batsy. The usual.

I'd found a crumpled and partially burned slip of paper a few nights ago that had brought tears to my eyes. The girl in the sketch was obviously dead. Her eyes stared blankly up at the artist and her plump little lips were parted in a failing smile. The jagged carvings across her naked skin exposed ribs, and pooled blood reflected her broken limbs as they sprawled around her.

Sometimes it still amazed me how wonderful an artist m Puddin' really was, but what really got me was that the girl was quite obviously ME. After rooting through the other piles of discarded drawings, I'd found many more. Some were as gruesome as the first; others the subject was still alive, in agony, but still fresh. All were of me. (Tyler had informed me later that Mr. J had sketched the girl's before he sent them off)

I'd decided to take it as a sign that he couldn't stop thinking about me, rather than plans for my future.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I cleared my throat and leaned against the edge of his desk. The Joker didn't even pause. His hand flew across the paper, inking out complicated detonators while he scanned over the blueprints of a building I didn't recognize.

"You know, Puddin', I think this counts as planning." He'd told Harvey Dent that he was a dog chasing cars. He wasn't supposed to scheme.

Mr J. was suddenly still. He slowly sat strait and turned boiling, black eyes on me. I went to take a step back, but he had my wrist and flattened it on the desk.

That had_ not_ been the right thing to say.

**oOo**

"What the fuck happened?"

Tyler closed the guy's bathroom door and hurried over, acting like the mother hen. Still a bit dizzy, I shook my head and tried to get my words out properly.

"It was my fault." I insisted, though I'm not sure that's what he actually heard. The way he furrowed his brow and took a gentle hold on the sides of my face probably meant I sounded like Mike Tyson after a fight. Yeah…Mr. J hadn't been too thrilled with my comment.

"_What ex-act-ly are you implying?" He twisted my arm a bit more and I went to my knees, whimpering._

"_N-nothing, Puddin'. I w-would n-never-"_

"_But. You. Did." His growled out. Then, he knelt down in front of me, lifting my face to meet his frightening one. "We must always accept our actions, Harley. Especially the bad ones. And _you_…ah..called me a hypocrite." _

_My eyes flashed wide, my head reeling for something, _anything_, that would make him understand. All I managed was a squeaky, pathetic. "No!"_

"_Yes." He corrected, then reached into his pocket and I heard something 'shink' open. There was a glint of polished steel and my head went into violent shakes._

"_Please Mr. J, I didn't-" But he was already ignoring me._

I really should learn to watch my tongue.

"Do I need to take you somewhere?' Tyler brought me back to the present. His eyes scanning me for blood and broken bones. I'm sure there was much of the first.

When you're dating a super-villain, public hospitals are never the place to run to. I gave him a look and shook my head, slumping back against the counter when he let go of me. Tyler was quick enough to catch my weak form and lower me slowly to the floor where I could lean against the wall.

"Harley, hey!" he gave me a light pop on the cheek. I barely felt it, but I'm sure that was the point. He was too in love with me to really hit me. Though, I think if he did, he'd have more of a fighting chance.

How sad is that?

"You gunna make it, hon?" he asked, that all-too sweet face of his took up the room, and I frowned.

"I'm…fine" I grumbled out, swatting away his hands, "And I'm not your _Hon_."

"Yeah, well, You should be." He said it softly, so maybe I wasn't supposed to hear it. Or maybe he just decided he didn't care if I did. Whatever the reason, I pretended to ignore the comment and closed my eyes.

"Get me some Tylenol." I grumbled, pulling my hand away from my gut. The material stuck to my fingers, it was so thoroughly soaked with blood. Tyler cursed under his breath and stood, throwing open the medicine cabinet angrily.

"Take it off." He ordered flatly, and my eyes opened to stare at him. When he noticed, his lips pulled into a heavy frown. "I need to clean you up, or would you like to bleed to death?"

"No." I groaned, peeling off my cami. "That would not be…of the good."

He arched a brow at my slurred phrasing and threw the tin first aid kit onto the counter, then forced me to sit up on the sink. Head back against the mirror, I let my eyes close again, smiling weakly.

"It's been a while since you did this." I murmured. Tyler was not as thrilled by the thought.

"Are we bonding here?" he asked tugging the skin around my wound a bit harder then necessary. I hissed and glared at him as he pulled a sliver of metal from my flesh and held it up to the light with a frown. "Do I even want to know?"

My smile was half-hearted, though I was starting to feel a bit better. The nausea slowly sank back into it's box and my head quit spinning when I moved it. Tyler wrapped me swiftly and secured the bandage with its tiny little metal clip then helped me slid off the counter.

I landed snugly between Tyler and the marble, stiffening when he didn't move. His arms caged me on either side, fingers curled around the edge of the counter. The look he gave me then, the sadness there in his steel blue eyes was enough to make me pause. I didn't shove him away like I should have done, and that, I suppose, makes what happened next my fault.

As I gazed back at him, the sadness melted into something else. Something a bit less noble. His eyes flicked down to my lips; warning enough to make me stiffen, but not to get away.

Not before he kissed me.


	18. Juliet Wakes in the Tomb

The old Harley would have played with him.

She would have wrapped her arms around his muscular back and dug her nails into his skin as she kissed him in return.

But that wasn't me. I was smarter…perhaps kinder in some ways, and I did_ like _Tyler. He was a friend and confidant here in Hell. Maybe that's why I checked the blow before I slapped him and instead pushed at his chest.

He came away immediately, the gentleman that he was, and dropped his head, steadying his breathing as I attempted to do the same. He'd kissed me and it was hard to absorb. When his steely eyes rose to meet mine I couldn't speak. What was there to say?

_Never do that again._

_How could you?_

Or perhaps the most important:

_What will the Joker do if he finds out?_

Instead I looked at him and stepped away from the counter when my lip started trembling. Despite public opinion, I do not have a death wish. I didn't want to start anything new with my Puddin' so soon after my last mistake. This time, he might make sure I died.

"I won't say I'm sorry." Tyler watched me in the mirror, face void of emotion. I narrowed my eyes then and crossed my arms over my bare chest. He sighed heavily and tossed me his overshirt, watching shamelessly as I put it on. "I only regret that I didn't so it sooner. Before he played whatever mind game it took to make you love him."

"Oh stop." I shook my head in exasperation.

Why didn't he get it? Why couldn't he understand? He wasn't going to win me over time. Mr. J was my future. He was my everything and that would never change.

"One day you're going to wake up and realize that he's not the god you paint him to be. Jesus, Harley, he's not even that attractive."

I laughed then, short, but loud. He looked back at me and I shook my head. "Unless you're tastes lie in the opposite gender, than I guess your opinion doesn't really matter, now does it?"

The thug growled in irritation. "What are you going to do when the Bat throws him back into Arkham where he belongs? Huh? You just gunna wait on the outside for him to break free again? That's pathetic."

"Almost as pathetic as a guy who spends his every waking moment obsessing over a girl who could never love him!" My hands curled into trembling fists and I shot fire through my eyes at him. "Fuck you Tyler." Not the most original, but it was how I felt. In a huff, I stormed from the bathroom only to pull up short and squeak softly.

**The Joker**

Harley looked flustered when she came out of the guys bathroom with Tyler. When she noticed him, she visibly paled and ducked her head.

"I'm going out, Mr. J. There's no food in the place."

He didn't say a word, didn't even acknowledge her. His attention was on the little Romeo who came grinning out of the bathroom right behind her. When the thug looked up to find the Joker starring him down, he went stiff and his grin melted away.

What had they been up to, he wondered? Surely his Harley-girl was smart enough to stay true. She was _his_ after all, and she knew it. And yet here came to two little birds all flustered and out-of-breath. Anger swelled beneath his skin like tiny insects. They chewed away at his gut and whispered to fix the problem. Once the girl was gone, he smiled at Tyler.

"She's…ah…really _something_, isn't she?"

Tyler took a moment to understand what had just been asked before giving a thick

"Uh…yeah."

The Joker licked his lips and fluttered his fingers at his side absentmindedly.

"She's getting admirers." He continued, noting the way Tyler's gaze followed Harley's path out of the room.

"I bet."

"Admirers like you."

"Ye-wait…what?" the thug snapped to attention and held up his hands. "No, boss. I'm not-"

"So you don't think, _my_ girl's attractive?" and here he sounded offended. Tyler was quick to backtrack.

"No! I do, but-"

"So you _do_ fancy her."

Tyler's jaw worked up and down a few times before he finally cleared his throat, eyes down at the Joker's feet like the good little dog he was.

"I…don't know what you want me to say." He said through partially clenched teeth.

"Say?" The Joker laughed , watching him from the corner of his eyes., "I don't want you to _say_ anything. What I wan-_t _is for you to realize that it's not_ nice_ to play with Other. People's. Toys."

He advanced slowly, one hand slipping into his pocket. Tyler could only stare at him, completely taken aback. His eyes were wide with his fear, terror even, and a ripple of anticipation rolled up the Joker's spine. Oh yes, he would have a nice long talk with Romeo.

It might last for hours.

**Harley Quinn**

I probably shouldn't have left. Not when doing so looked so suspicious. Part of me wanted to run back and tell Mr. J everything, while the other half knew I'd get a lashing for it. Right now, in the streets of Gotham, I fisted my hair and knocked my head off an alley wall a few times.

Tyler would take this too far, I just knew he would. Even if I'd shot him down, he'd keep coming. Tyler couldn't believe that I would stay with the Joker. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been to even let him kiss me as long as he had.

And that fucker had gone for gold with the tongue!

And so, I kept walking. Anything to let the moment settle a bit. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was still worrying that the Joker was going to off Tyler, but I was pretty sure he'd make me watch at the very least. I think he'd want me to see it, anything for a good shock.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the street I'm stumbled onto until a very familiar house came into view. When I spotted the crumbling brown paint and broken shutters, my heart did a back flip. Of all the places, why here? Why this house?

"Karma." I decided and stood right in front of the building.

It had the same chipped concrete stairs. The same torn screen window. I'd dashed through it one night when my mother had thought I'd stolen her stash. She'd gone into a rage, screaming that I was nothing but a rape-baby. She'd kept me from guilt and now knew it had been a stupid mistake. I remember he confiding (after she'd fallen over herself in the chase) that she'd tried to drown me once. She said she'd just pushed me under the water when my dad rushed in and stopped her. He wasn't going to jail because she couldn't keep her legs closed.

That had been when I was six.

It wasn't difficult getting back in; pry off a few boards and slip between the opening. There was still yellow police tape in the living room. The unfinished part of the house was completely cut off by it. I got a sudden flash of my mother's face, mouth agape in horror, blood bubbling at her lips, but shook it off.

Harleen was feeling a bit guilty tonight, but I didn't have time for it. There was a reason I'd come here. There had to be on some subconscious level. I turned to the narrow stairwell, and took a deep breath. Up to my old room and passed the door. My vision narrowed, locking on to my path as I made it, and I stopped halfway across the room. Did I really want to see this? Did I want to remember that part of my life?

Not really, but suddenly I _had_ to see it.

Licking my lips and swallowing what felt like sandpaper, I reached out and opened the closet door. The police had already thrown the clothes around, clearing the view of what I'd come to see. No doubt they'd taken countless pictures. Marveled over the horror of my obsession. They'd have exchanged sarcastic jokes at my expense, while the more professional types breathed pleas to understand, or to help me.

I dropped to my knees before the shrine, my gut tightening. How could I have ever been so pathetic? The night my parents had died, The Joker had made me come back to this room and grab a few things.

"_I don't have time to buy you new clothes, Harley. Grab something." He picked up a pair of lacey black underwear that had been hanging from my doorknob and spun them around on his finger. "These defiantly come." _

At the time, I'd been too hollow to be embarrassed or frightened by the obvious hint at what part of my new job would entail. So I only nodded and went to my closet, reaching in blindly and pulling out whatever I touched. The Joker moseyed about my room before pausing, his whistled tune becoming a single, descending note.

"_Uh…" he scanned the back wall, coated in clippings and pictures of him, and glanced at me sideways. If I hadn't known better, I might have thought he was wondering if I was a serial killer or something. After a moment, while I was pulling back to reality he ran his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip and clucked his tongue._

"_Harley, are you…uh…stalking me?" _

_I managed a light giggle and shook my head._

"_Little need for that now, is there?"_

Right now, I feel the need to stab _Harleen Quinzel _in her pathetically obsessive face. Maybe I could carve a wide smile into that pouting mouth so she could be more like her dream-man. I wanted to do these things to that stupid girl who had killed her parents (and countless others) with little more urging than a could-be kiss. (He could be very seductive when he wanted to be.) Because, _here_ was the truth.

_Harleen_ had killed my parents.

_Harley_ was there to deal with the aftermath.

"Reminiscing?" the deep voice made me stiffen, but I didn't move. The Batman stood just inside my window. He had a strait view of Harleen's shrine. Part of me wanted to cover it, the part that was still that little girl, but I shook off the urge and sighed heavily instead. His eyes were narrowed on me when I turned to glare at him with crossed arms.

"You have a reason for breaking and entering?" I asked. He didn't falter.

"Do you?"

My breath hissed out in irritation and I shook my head, moving toward the bedroom door. Of course, he stopped me.

"What's the lure, Harley?" before he could add anymore, I groaned loudly and took big handfuls of my hair around my ears, pulling it tight the way Mr. J did. It was sick, but the feeling somewhat calmed me.

"I don't need this right now!" I hissed, tugging my hair down across my face like a shield. "We both know my life features The Joker as a leading role so-"

He grumbled a sort of humorless laugh. "Sure, with three tiny little clowns running around."

I scowled, releasing my hair to glare at him. "Well, no,_ that's_ not happening."

"Thank god. "He breathed and stepped fully into my room.

"He had my tubes tied."

The silence then was deafening and I couldn't help but fidget. Batman opened his mouth, closed it, then I watched his eyes soften.

"How?"

Was he stupid? I barked a tense laugh, before looking at the ground. "Well,_ mostly_ he held a gun to the doctor's head and promised to kill his children if he didn't do it."

The Hero's eyes were so full of pain then that I couldn't stand to look at him. We were enemies right? We weren't supposed to pity each other. My voice rushed into that hurried upper octave that people use when they're desperately trying not to cry.

"Well there _is_ a chance that he was so nervous, he screwed up, so maybe one day…"

"Harley." He nearly breathed the word and I clapped, smiling brightly. We couldn't continue this conversation.

"_So_! What the hell do you want?"

Bruce didn't say a word for a long time. His cold gaze made me feel like I was shrinking, so I turned away.

"You left this." He spoke softly. Sadly, and it made my chest tight to see what he offered me.

The Joker's present, my trench coat, all clean and new. It seemed to glow in my dark room as I took it and his tiny smile wasn't lost on me.

"You bug it?" I asked, slipping into the soft material and hugging myself. It smelled of expensive soap now, but I still like knowing it had come from my Puddin'.

"I might have." That didn't really surprise me.

"Thank you." I said softly, as I shrugged out of it and reached into my closet for a hanger. He must have caught the sincerity in my voice, because the bat cleared his throat and looked down. I had to leave it here of coarse. With a tracker somewhere on the thing, I couldn't very well ware it home. Which begged the question.

"You plan on following me home?"

Bruce caught only the bitter edge to my words, as I looked up at him. His would-be smile, completely faded and became his usual No-Fun Face. He took two short steps toward me and I backed into the wall without thinking. He would pretend I was any other low-life now. No more understanding until he got what he wanted. His fingers curled around my wrist.

"It's been a week." He said in that annoying gravely voice. "You know who I am, so why didn't you tell him?"

I laughed softly, that was simple. "It would make him unhappy."

Batman was confused; he frowned deeply, tightening his grip on my wrist until something popped. I didn't have the energy to cry out. The pain could wait.

"He'd kill to know who I am."

"I know." I sighed, "But in the long run, it would hurt him. You see, I love the man to death, but sometimes he gets a bit…over-_excited._ He does things on impulse. The poor angel can't help himself."

"_Harley_." He didn't want to be reminded of how much I loved Mr. J.

"Oh, all right. The thing is; if I told him, he'd want to play. He'd hurt you. Kill your friends, and that butler, just to watch you writhe. He'd take you apart brick by brick and when the game was done, he'd _kill_ you. He might not even mean to do it, but he would." My voice was flat, matter-of-fact, my eyes unblinking and locked on him.

"But afterwards, he'd be so _bored_. You're his favorite toy, Bruce. He respects you, even if you don't see it. To loose you…it would leave him with nothing. And I can't hurt him like that."

Batman released my wrist then, face drawn with some emotion I couldn't translate and watched me.

"So,_ yes_, I know who you are, Bruce Wayne, but unless someone else blabs, HE never will. I love him too much for that."

I could tell he didn't want to trust me, but really couldn't care. Let him live in fear of the Joker. It was only fair. I put my hands on my hips, cocking them to the right and glaring at him.

"Don't think this makes us friends. If I have to choose between Mr. J and you, it won't even take a second. I'm not going to stop helping him just because I know you're secret."

"Then it's only fair that I don't hold back on you either."

"You were before?" I huffed, "That's insulting." He actually laughed at that.

**oOo**

It took me a few hours to loose him after that, but I managed after a bit of quick maneuvering. When it came down to it, I knew the streets better than he did. After all, the bat spent most of his time in the sky (or on rooftops if you wanted to get technical.

The point it, I arrived back at the compound,_ unfollowed_ around 5 in the morning. Most of the guys were dozing on the torn couches in the garage or getting ready to leave. One of them, a skinny little bitch with greasy hair and pimples grinned when he saw me. I was ready to call for my babies when he jumped out of his seat and hurried from the room. Whatever he was doing, he was really excited about it.

I decided to ignore him and instead headed for my room. Hopefully, Mr. J was in a good mood and wouldn't want to really talk about what had happened earlier. Tyler might have even explained it away the way he always could. That guy really knew how to talk my angel down.

_Yeah_, I smiled, _Tyler and I will laugh about this later._

As I opened my bedroom door at the end of the hall, another creaked open behind me. I turned to find the skinny kid watching the floor, face pale. He couldn't be out of high school. What was he doing with the most frightening criminal in Gotham? I watched him slump against the wall and cover his mouth. The little bugger was freaked about something.

"Oh Haar-ley dear." I froze at the sound of his voice drifting from inside that room. My first instinct was to run, he never sounded that cheery, but then again, he was The Joker. If anything, he was unpredictable. Besides, he'd only get angry if I ignored him. I'd rather just pass it off as a rare good mood.

My giggle was loud enough for him to hear it as I skipped into the room.

Thinking back, I probably should have just left with the kid. At least _he'd_ managed not to puke when he saw _The Thing._

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello dears, sorry it took so long to post this one. I'm still having issues with my damn comp, so cut me some slack.**

**Anyway, just wanted to thank you all for you wonderful feedback. It really helps me keep going. Also, I found it funny that so many people confessed that they feared I was killing Tyler. I got a lot of**

"**I know you're going to ice him, but could you at least…(PLACE ROMANTIC SUGGESTION HERE)**

**I just wanted to say that I'm glad I wrote a character you enjoyed so much. I must confess a small softness toward the lovable thug myself. But don't worry Tyler-Fans, I'm gunna take care of our boy. He's earned himself that much.**


	19. Tunnel Vision

**(horrible)Author's Note:**

**I'm a bad person, and I'm SOOO sorry I haven't posted! I've got comp troubles, and it's getting irritating. **

**But -Hail Cthulhu- I managed to finally get this one up. I feel horrible about taking so long, and I'm sorry!!**

**I'll hurry with the next one!!**

**PROMISE!**

**-Heath's Harley-**

**(;,;)**

**That's -^- Cthulhu**

He smiled darkly, which almost made me nervous, but I'm sure he wouldn't try to kill me again for a good couple months. The Joker would wait until I wasn't expecting it anyway.

"Come here, Pooh." He held out his arms and I tentatively walked into them. Despite myself, it felt _right _here. What could possibly hurt me when I had the scariest monster of all right in front of me? He nuzzled my neck and gave a quiet chuckle. Mr. J grasped my shoulders and walked me deeper into his playroom.

"_While You Were Out_." He reached to the side and flipped a switch. "Gotham edition"

The lights flickered on; too dim, but I could live. Then the Joker motioned toward the back wall with a devilish smile.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. Dark and fetid. Too many things had died in this room. Men like Bruce, some older. Women.

Children.

Now, with its fresh sacrifice, the smell was nauseating. I could hear something dripping, but instantly closed me eyes and covered my mouth. It was stupid, especially with Mr. J right there, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Shit, Puddin', this one's not so fresh anymore."

He chuckled a little then, before his arm went around my waist, fingertips digging into my hip and _I knew_ something was wrong. Why was the compound so quiet? They'd been thickening back up, so why was everyone getting gone now?

"Take a look, Harley dear." He wasn't playful anymore. His smile was gone. I opened my mouth to question, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to see what I couldn't process.

_Tunnel vision._

Like the world had suddenly twisted around to focus on that single mass of…what exactly _was_ it? All blood and chunks of flesh. Some pooling around my feet as Mr. J walked us toward his kill. Who was this man? (Enough of his chest was left to see that it was in fact, a _man_.)

"Mr. J?" I stepped back away from the thing, but he was in my path and I only managed to press against him. The Joker wasn't letting me go anywhere. Was this a test? Something to judge how much of his horror I could take before ending up sobbing in a padded cell? Hadn't I passed this one when he made me kill my parents?

The thing gave a wet cough and I jumped, not expecting it to still be alive. _How_ was it alive? Then its head rolled back and it moaned. My knees went weak and I sagged against The Joker when I saw its face. Of course, it could have been no one else.

"Tyler?" my voice cracked. There was so much blood. It painted the walls and coagulated in thick pools on the floor. He was broken; solid bits of white peeked out from beneath olive flesh that had gone ashen from blood loss. And then there was the skin…or, more accurately, the lack of it. It seems the clown had removed Tyler's tattoos. This must have taken hours! Bile rose in my throat and threatened to get me killed. Because The Joker hadn't left the room. Instead, he watched me closely, logging my reactions and deciding if I was still his girl. I had to show him that this changed nothing, even if it did.

"You do this?" I asked, turning my back on the Tyler-thing so I didn't collapse from the sight.

Mr. J cracked a wicked smile. "I did."

"So…" I took a few measured breaths then looked back at him, fighting the urge to fall to my knees and retch into the pool of blood at my feet. The Joker waited a moment longer. Waited for my mask to drop, but I'd always been a good actress.

"I…ah, have a little _job_ for you, Harley-dear. Think you can handle it?"

Here I gave a soft chuckle and stepped closer to the clown. "I'll handle anything you want me to, Puddin'"

He chuckled, then motioned toward the Tyler-thing. "Make it nice for the Bat to find." I could only offer an empty nod, but he took it, watching me move toward the thing. When I could make myself move no further, I bent at the waist and ran a finger across the strip of exposed muscle on his bicep. Biting my bottom lip, I looked back over my shoulder to Mr. J.

"Does this mean you're against getting inked? Cuz I'd kinda been considering it."

To say he looked proud then wouldn't have been and overstatement, but you could never really tell with Mr. J. For what it's worth, he grinned, and stepping forward, rested his hand on my hip. I straitened slowly, nervous, but he only slid his fingers down my thigh to the holster that held my special switchblade. (the one he'd given me)

"When was the last time you got to play?" he asked softly, dangling the knife in front of me. I'm not a stupid girl; I saw the test in this. He probably meant for me to, so I couldn't just say no and run out of here like I wanted.

Someone was in one _hell_ of a mood today.

Didn't mean I couldn't try and weasel my way out.

"Too long, Puddin'" I touched the tip of the blade with my finger and sighed, "But all I get is sloppy seconds? Makes a girl feel a bit unloved."

He flicked the knife sideways, cutting my finger and narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll find you a proper toy later. Un-_til _then, why don't you make Romeo smile one last time?"

_Romeo?_

Well…Guess I knew why Tyler had been made into bat bait. Seems Mr. J had figured out what his little Droogie was up to. Damn.

I snatched the blade from his hand and tried not to look completely guilty. Even if I hadn't done anything regrettable, this could get me into serious shit. (As if _this_ weren't bad enough.) There could be no doubt that I was The Joker's girl. So I'd prove it.

Sorry Tyler. You really were a sweetheart.

Mr. J watched me go to one knee before the thing and smile. I tilted my head and brushed hair from Tyler's forehead, but the loose flesh gave beneath my fingers and the lock of dark hair came away in wet clumps.

"Eww." The Joker made a face and jumped up onto the steel table pushed against the wall. He swung his legs like a bored child and tilted his head. "People mange."

I drew in a breath and turned back to Tyler. He was looking at me, the big jerk. Starring me down with those big, pretty eyes. Didn't he know how hard this was for me? How horrible I would feel knowing that I'd killed the one solid bit of ground I had left. Bruce couldn't be a part of my life, as moral support or whatever else he had in mind. Tyler was the only one I could really go to.

Funny that I realized this now, just as my blade was sinking into the flayed skin on his chest.

_I'm sorry, Tyler. If I could help you…_

But I couldn't, right now I had to start on an art project.

He didn't look frightened anymore, or maybe the blood loss had finally numbed him. Whatever the reason, he watched me work as long as he was able. He stared right into my eyes with an unflinching censure that made my heart ache. I tried to tell him I was sorry through tiny smiles and glances, but he didn't really seem to believe me.

Tyler coughed, deep and wet, and a spray of red misted my face. I felt it settle onto my skin like a permanent scar. A reminder I would have to carry.

_You killed him, Harley-girl. Not the clown, YOU._

God, I needed some serious therapy.

**oOo**

After it was finished, I wanted to collapse. The world was a muffled blur. Part of me didn't believe what had just happened. It was some strange daydream, or a play, because my Tyler couldn't really be dead. It wasn't possible.

"Oy, Red!"

I was starring off into space when the yell came from across the garage. It was loud in here, but I still jumped, clutching my vinyl jacket closed. The guy was a social-climbing thug from Metropolis. He thought after making his way through the big bads in "The Big City" he could run with the real monsters. The idiot wouldn't last long; he'd already started annoying Mr. J.

"That's not my name." I said in a weak imitation of my Command-Voice. He only laughed and pushed his way toward me. God he was such a pounce!

"So, _Red, _You plan on coming back to Earth any time soon?"

For a moment, I was lost, but the way he watched me, expectantly, as if he was waiting to say his next line in our script. I say through this. Ricco Suave here was trying to make himself look like my friend, now that Tyler's seat of power was gone.

"Fuck off." I turned and walked in the opposite direction, arms tightly crossed over my chest. He followed with an encouraging cheer.

"There she is! How ya been, pet. We've missed you." The cute little James Marsters accent wasn't going to win me over. (Though, damn who didn't love an immortal Billy Idol?) I ignored him and started helping out with orders, chatting with people and trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Now that you're back." He was still right behind me, the stalker. "Mind helping out with those dogs of yours? We can't get them into the vans without shock collars, but-"

"My babies don't wear shock collars, asshole. And I don't want you touching them anyway." I spun to face him, groaning in irritation when I had to look up to meet his eyes. The Brit thought it was incredibly amusing and smirked, arching a brow.

"Then how do you suggest we get them into the vans." I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand, "And make sure it keeps all our guys alive"

I deflated a bit, then rolled my eyes. "_Fine_."

On to the dog pens.

As we walked in irritated silence (he wouldn't stop smirking when I refused to acknowledge him), I wondered why everything was so normal. Why wasn't I sobbing in a corner somewhere? I mean, Tyler had…died only hours ago. Was this shock? All I wanted to do was keep going because when I stopped and looked around..When I thought about it…

When I remembered the way he looked at me…

The world began to spin and I tilted back, falling into the Brit and gasped. He laughed nervously but helped me back to my feet.

"You ok, love?" he seemed so concerned and I waved him away laughing.

"Fuck _off_." My smile might have been a little manic…I'll admit it. "I've got a job to do."

And I did. I couldn't let myself stop and think about Tyler. Not if I wanted to survive right now. The Joker was moving everything tonight, which meant something had happened. He wasn't going to let me skip around behind this one.

_Sorry, Tyler. _I closed my eyes, _Couldn't forget you if I tried._

_Take comfort in that one._

I straitened as the dog pen came into view and snapped out orders like I was born for it. Some of the boys were a bit slow at following, but I'd get them later. Right now was business. Smiling like I knew a secret, I walked right up to the cage and shook the fence.

"Come here, Babies!" And all three raced out of their houses to bark and snarl at the guys closest to the pen. The Brit jogged up behind me and watched me type in the code. Just as I'd reached out to open it, he slapped down his palm, smiling incredulously .

"You're fucking with me right? 'Cuz I know you're not stupid enough to just _expect_ them to run strait to the bloody car."

I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "I was kinda counting on it." And I yanked open the gate.

He was only bleeding a little when I whistled and the dogs trotted happily behind me to the canine van.


	20. Gotham U

**Author's Note:**

**I was watching the movie as I wrote this chapter, and couldn't help but smile at the look he gives Rach D. at Dent's party.**

**You know (i hope) when she tells him to leave that old stupid guy alone and he kinda tilts his head and gives her a "is this bitch serious?" look.**

**Yeah.**

**That one.**

**ANYWAY!**

**I just had to put it in the story, because it was the cutest...yet _intimidating_ (because he'd kick my ass if I ever called him "cute") look I've ever seen.**

**Wow...this was rather pointless, but who cares!!!!!**

**Long story short, this tale is nearing it's end, but Mr. J isn't going to let go of me that easily it seems. The sequel is already a few chapters in on my comp and will be up right after this one. I hope to finish this tale in at least 2 or less chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one, and see you soon. **

**^_^**

"Where exactly are we headed?" Alec, my new bestest British buddy, asked, picking at the torn flesh on his forearm. My babies had gotten a few good bites in. One of the boys failed at suppressing his snicker, and the over-masculine Brit turned around and wholloped him. The guy went quiet when he bounced off the side of the bus.

I was going to pretend not to find this entertaining, so I rolled my eyes and cocked my Glock. It was a sleek, black 9mm and I'd painted a stripe of red down the barrel, like war paint. This way it fit me. The trigger was striped in purple and green.

Bet you can't guess who inspired _that._

Alec went back to scratching at his arm, and I cracked a smile as Mr. J hopped onto the bus and closed the back door. Our driver took off without complaint while the Joker moved slowly to the front. He noticed Alec and titled his head.

"Ya know, _picking_ at that will _only_ make it worse."

"Wouldn't have it if your girlfriend wasn't a bloody _psycho_."

The bus was deafeningly silent, and the idiot noticed too late. I sank down into my seat, noticing that the men seemed to be watching me for cues. Apparently, I was the expert on his moods, and I'd sensed the storm coming.

"She's _what_ now?" The Joker leaned against the seat across from Alec. The one directly behind me. He watched the Brit from lowered eyes, like a dog in its attack stance. Head down to protect the neck from teeth and claws. His black eyes boiled a moment while Alec tripped over his words to avert disaster.

"Where are we headed, Boss?"

"That was smooth." I said under my breath and looked away.

With a heavy sigh, the Joker pushed off the bus seat and moved for the front. "Wasn't _that_ a cute way to avoid the question." Then he grabbed the driver's seat, which of course made Lenny incredibly nervous. I think Mr. J _liked_ making Lenny nervous. "But if you _must_ know, we need cash and Co-eds." His grin became wicked with this last word.

"Um…Co-eds?" I'm sure Alec reflected everyone else's confusion, but they got no more than that because he was suddenly pulling Lenny from his seat and throwing him into the isle.

" 'Scuse me. _I_ wanna drive."

"Puddin'?" I pushed, catching his eyes in the mirror. I already knew the plan…hell I'd come up with most of it. The guys, however, needed a bit of reassurance; they got antsy in their pantsy otherwise. The clown gave me a wide grin and cackled, right before jerking the wheel to the side and into highway traffic.

Mr. J wanted to do something a little different tonight.

He'd told me once that if you let everything become work, you loose the fun. In this case; Kill only for his Man-Crush, Batman, and he lost his motivation and love for his "work". So here we were trolling upper crest Gotham for a nice spot of ultra-violence and fun. Gotham University was my idea, and he'd liked it.

"_I want something dirty." He smiled and glanced over at me. "Something…__**wrong**__."_

_So I said the wrongiest-wrong thing I could think of._

"_What about a sorority house?"_

_His grin became a leer and he scooped me into his arms._

"_Tha-t sounds _fun_."_

So here we were, about to raid a fucking cheerleader haven and I was honestly pumped. Because really…you couldn't get more campfire-horror-flick then _this_.

**oOo**

We went with the farthest Greek house from any campus security, which (lucky us) ended up being the house of the party girls. Our men, who hadn't really _gotten_ this random slaughter at first, were eager enough once they fanned out and got ahold of the booze. Now most of them lounged in the living room couches and flashed their guns to keep our new friends in line. Alec stood at the front door with a shot gun bouncing against his hip and winked at the pretty brunette who caught his eye.

These cheerleading bitches squealed like every cheesy film you've ever watched. Screams that sounded like birds, frightened of the tiniest move from the Joker. I mean, really…the man was scary, but not _that _intimidating…ok…maybe he was, but come on! They were giving us a bad name. We'd rounded up 6 girls, all dressed for some kinky pillow fight or whatever else they like to do with each other for the peeping toms on campus.

It might come as a shock, but I didn't really like sorority girls.

I leaned against the wall of the living room and tried not the shoot at them. It was rather tempting, what with them floating around like ducks in an open pond. Simply begging to be capped an eaten. Or maybe that was just my hostility poking through. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"_So_." The Joker clapped, bringing tense silence to the living room. The girl's whimpered loudly and clung to each other. I smiled to myself when they started a chorus of _"It's going to be ok"_s, and _"We'll get through this". _Because it defiantly_ wasn't_ going to be ok, and _no one_ was going to get through this.

Except us.

"We_ heard_ about _allll _those _swell_ parties you've been throw-ing, just wanted a little bit of the _action_." The Joker paced the room as he said this, pausing to brush hair from a trembling blond. Her leaking eyes shot wide when he came close, her body going rigid and she shook her head, sobbing behind her tightly closed lips.

Sorry honey, but the strong ones get his attention.

"Please don't hurt us." She managed to beg when he'd dropped her hair, and the Joker's brow furrowed. With a little huff, he knelt down in front of her, getting level with her, and reached out to grasp her chin. Of course, she fought, turning away and yelping when he popped her one and grabbed it anyway. I rolled my eyes and kicked off the wall to walk the line of hostages.

Little bitch. That had been light, and here she was sobbing like he'd broken her. She'd get my sympathy when he made her_ bleed_.

"_Wha-t_ makes you think we came here to _hurt_ you?" He looked so concerned, almost sickened by the idea. It threw her off, though I knew she understood it was a game. The Joker leaned closer, waving her in like he wanted to reveal a secret. Glancing around at the other girl's, their Wonderwoman titled her head forward. Taking one for the team.

"See, we just wanted to have a little _fun_. Booze…have a few _laughs_. And you looked like such _sweet_ little playmates." She shrieked when he grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her closer. Mr. J pulled a flyer from his pocket and slapped it into her hands. (I'd grabbed it off the public bulletin board in the square on our way here) She gave a few shuttering sobs as she unfolded it, obviously terrified of being so close to a murdering psychopath. I was squeezing my legs and leaning against the railings of the stairs.

My man looked damn good when he was traumatizing young women.

It's the reason I couldn't stick around to hear her read our invitation out loud. They'd posted out fliers for the latest keg party here at Gotham U. We'd needed a place to crash a while a few jobs were being pulled all over Gotham. Little things that would have the Bat busy for a short time. I moseyed up the stairs and into a few rooms, tossing bottles and makeup around for the hell of it while I plopped the things I liked into my tiny black and red backpack. Waste not Want not, my mother used to say. Of course it was usually while she was taking my paycheck, but hey…

There was a scream downstairs and a gun shot, which made me jump, but then my Puddin's laugh echoed up the stairs and I knew he was just down there funnin' with the spirit squad. Turning back to the closet, I riffled through some pink dresses and what not, until I found a plastic clothing bag. Laughing at my dumb luck, I unzipped the thing and pulled out my prize. Oh it was too good to be true.

I'd found someone's uniform!

With a giggle, I tossed my backpack onto the bed and started stripping, I couldn't help myself, it was just too perfect. I probably shouldn't have let my eyes off the gun…or at least turned on the light when I came into this room.

"Put your hands up!" The sudden cry came from a trembling 4-foot-9 valley-girl with my Glock. Arched a brow and turned halfway to her, keeping my side toward the closet and out of her view.

"What, is this a stick up?" I mocked, watching her eyes dart to the door. She'd probably been hiding in a closet or even under the bed while we'd grabbed the others. I'd blame this on Alec later, but for now, I needed to get the loaded weapon out of this water-head's clutsy fingers.

"I swear to god I'll shoot you." To emphasize her point, Miss America shook the gun once, like it was supposed to let me know this was serious. I shifted again, but she caught the movement and jumped nearly pulling the trigger. Alright; time for a new tactic.

"That probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do."

"Why's that?" she sniffled, glancing back at the door when someone downstairs screamed. It was cut off by a bang that made the tiny thing jump again. I stepped closer while she was distracted, noting her confusion when she turned back and narrowed her eyes. She was a scrapper, I'd give her that.

"Well, first off, you've got about 10 seconds before a few of those guys come up here to investigate the gun shot. Second, you've got no window to hop through, so they'd _find _you and take you downstairs to my boyfriend." I chuckled a little and shook my head "And honey; he wouldn't be pleased."

Her eyes had widened considerably now and she was shaking so bad I was surprised she didn't drop the gun. Now I let my hand slip down out of sight to my hip, where a rather large hunting knife was tucked away.

"But most importantly…" This time when I stepped forward, I made it obvious and she freaked, pulling hard on the trigger than frowning when nothing happened. "It's hard to shoot a gun when the _safety's on._"

The girl opened her mouth to scream after I knocked the gun from her hands, but the sound died in her throat when the hunting knife slipped between her ribs. I let her fall against me, her face a mask of disbelieve. I could almost hear the valley-girl complaint in her head.

"_Like, you got blood all over my favorite shirt!"_

Or something like that.

I pulled the knife out with two quick jerk and shouldered passed her to peel off my own ruined clothing. The girl made a short series of gurgled sobs as she slumped down on the bed, holding herself as if to stem the flow of blood. If I were a nice person, I'd put the poor thing out of her misery, but I haven't been nice for the better part of 20-someodd years. So, instead, I used her bed sheet to mop off the blood on my skin and went back to the plastic garment bag I dropped near the valley girl.

"So what do you think?" I asked once I'd changed into my new uniform. The girl was passed out by then, or _dead _considering the nice shade of grey she'd turned on the floor. I turned back to the mirror and fiddled with my lip-gloss. I looked like I was sugar-sweet.

Candy-Harley: Try every flavor!

"So, wanna come see the boys' faces when I walk down in this?" There was no answer from Valley Girl, but I didn't expect one. If I wasn't worried about getting blood all over myself again, I'd haul her down with me, but kicking her would have to work. If she wasn't complexly dead already, she would be soon, and probably hoped for it. Hopping across the wide puddle of concentrated bitch, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled._ Someone_ wasn't a natural blond.

Liar, Liar.

"Well…aren't you a bloody fantasy come true." Alec pushed off the door to get a full look at me and this time I didn't feel awkward. I was in costume now. I gave the girl a good, hard kick and watched her tumble down the stairs. Our new friends screamed some more, covering their eyes and holding each other.

With a swish of my hips, I bounced down the stairs in my pretty white tennis shoes, slitted black and blue skirt flapping with me. The cheerleader uniform was skimpy at best, probably the reason sports were so popular here, but I'd worn worse. The top cut off just below my breasts, leaving me covered by a skin-tight black leotard thing between my sternum and hips. The skirt was too high on my thighs to be appropriate, and was slit at every flap on top of that.

Who'd designed these things? _Hugh Hefner?_

Mr. J (who'd been holding tight to Wonderwoman's shirt front and watching her sob) turned to look me over. I skipped across the room with a smile and stopped in the middle, doing a little pose.

"Look what found." I grinned.

The Joker dropped his current toy without a second look and moved toward me with the slow determination of a predator. It sent a little chill of fear down my spine, but I didn't move. Mr. J walked a slow circle around me, getting closer as he did. (And I won't lie, I flinched)

"Harley dear…_wha-t_ is this?" He asked, coming to a stop right in front of me.

I swallowed. Did he really not like it? What was wrong, and better yet; What could I do to fix it?

I sucked in a gasp when he flipped out his switchblade and the steel _shinked _out. He looked down at my stomach, hidden behind black spandex, and with a quick swipe, sent his blade there.

I think even the boys thought he'd stabbed me, but I felt the cool air on my abdomen and let out a breath. His smiled was wide and playful as he ripped away the rest of the spandex to expose my mid-section.

"_There_." He said and I couldn't help my own elated smile. My man had good taste, didn't he?

"So you like it?" I nibbled on my bottom lip, but it came off as flirtatious, not timid. His eyes followed the movement before flicking back up to meet mine, As always, when he did this, I got that tiny jolt that reminded me I should be scared.

As always, I ignored it.

"So," Alec was holding Wonderwoman against his chest like a doll, completely oblivious to her struggling. He arched a brow, "You gunna cheer for us, love?"

I looked back at Mr. J and slid my fingers around his tie, pulling us together with a wicked grin.

"Give me an **X.**"

"Or three." The Joker wrapped an arm around my back, and I nearly went weak with the pleasure of his touch. In public no less! This was turning out to be a good night.

One of the guys cleared his throat, not happy to be the one to cock-block his boss. "Uh…_Joker_.." he felt awkward using that name, then went pale when Mr. J titled his head to the side to regard him. The guy's mouth bobbed like a fish just out of the water before he managed to turn his voice box back on.

"What do we do wit' da chicks?"

The clown scanned our sniveling hostages then glanced back at me, and frowned. Or pouted…like he didn't want to have to decide. After a moment of thought, he smiled.

"_Whatever _you want."

There was a cheer and girl's started screaming. Alec cracked his neck and winked at the girl in his arms, but The Joker held up a hand and pointed at her. The room was still for a moment.

"_No-t_ that one." He said, ignoring my heavy frown. Alec shrugged and hauled her over to us.

"Looks like you're a winner, pet." He dumped her at our feet and the Joker pulled away from me to squat down level to her. I grit my teeth and watched, wishing I hadn't left my gun upstairs with my bag.

"You" Mr. J motioned toward the Brit, but kept watch on the cheerleader.

"Alec, sir."

"Well…_Alecsir_, do you have a revolver?"

Wisely deciding not to correct him, Alec pulled out the gun and handed it over. Mr. J spun open the barrel and let all the bullets fall to the floor. He picked a single one from the hardwood and slid it back in, then spun the barrel closed again.

Russian Roulette flashed through my mind, but who did he plan on having her play with? Another tremor of fear made me step back, thankfully unnoticed by the Joker, but not Alec. He mouthed a slow

"What's wrong?" as Mr. J stood, pulling the girl up with him.

"_Harley_." he snapped, and I nearly jumped from my damn skin. Heart pounding, I moved forward.

"Sir?" my voice was weak, but he ignored it.

"We're going to play a little game." He smiled, squeezing the girl's arm. "_She_ needs a partner."

I gulped, eyes probably the size of diner plates, and nodded shakily. The Joker titled his head and smiled.

"Find one, will you?"

Sweet Mary mother of fuck, he'd scared me. Which was probably the point, that turd. Sighing heavily, I nodded and moved into the gaggle of girls. Our men had turned on some heavy music and were settling down to watch as the Joker slung Wonderwoman (who wasn't so strong anymore, it seemed) into a chair at the small card table and leaned down against it to hold her there. He picked at her hair to make her flinch, but her attention was on me now.

"Please just let us go." She pleaded as I paused at the first girl. Mr. J shook his head so I moved down the line. "You don't have to do this." Another no and I stepped up next to a tall girl with strait black hair.

"PLEASE!"

Bingo. We had a winner. I looked over at Mr. J for confirmation and he nodded, leering. When I reached for her, however, the girl shrieked and tried to swing at me. Without pause, I dodged the swing and grabbed her extended arm, spinning it back up behind her painfully and whipped my knife up to her throat.

"I dare ya." I growled making her whimper, but Mr. J slapped a hand down on the table, with a resounding **smack,** making everyone jump.

"_Harley_." it was sharp and made me feel like a dog with my tail between my legs when I put away the knife and grudgingly led her over to him. His black eyes tracked the progress with an intensity that made my gut flutter when we finally stopped at the table, so I kept my head down, like a good little bitch. He let me fidget for a long moment before dropping the frown like it had never existed and turning back to the girls with a grin and spinning the revolver around on his finger.

"_So_. Who's ready to start the party?"


	21. I is for Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

**So I started writing this with the intention of making it the last chapter, but once I started writing…it just wouldn't stop.**

**SO**

**The next chapter will be the last followed quickly by the first chapter of the sequel…which has no title as of now. I'm hoping Mr. J will just tell me soon, but he's not really the type to ease worry, ya know?**

**As it stands I have the first couple chapter written and he's pushing for more. I'm hoping this one won't take me as long to update as the lat but shit happens. Take comfort in the fact that the beginning will not take forever.**

**^_^**

**So, hope you enjoy this one, it's almost the end. Isn't this exciting?!?!?!?!?! **

**--------------------------**

**I is for Infidelity**

"_So. Who's ready to start the party?"_

The cheerleader he seemed to favor watched the revolver closely, gripping the arms of her chair tightly. Her large green eyes were glassy with tears and rimmed in red, but (to my annoyance) it made them prettier.

Oh yes, Harley was a jealous girl. I could admit that. Mr. J stood too close to her, and I noticed, gripping the hilt of my hunting knife so tightly my knuckles turned white. I watched him lean over her, wrap his arms around her to place the gun in her hands, and it made my blood boil.

"You first, sweetheart." He smiled while she tried to yank her hand out of his, but of course, he was stronger and closed his fist over her fingers. The Joker had discarded his gloves and coat, leaving them tossed over an armchair that everyone seemed to avoid. The thing might as well have been sacred.

"Stop." Wonderwoman pleaded as he lifted her arm. "I can't do this."

Mr. J frowned, pressing closer and she trembled against him. "Sure you can! It's easy…_see_?" He leveled the gun on the black haired cheerleader while I held her shoulder tightly to keep her in place and watched with narrowed eyes.

"You just put your finger on the trigger…_riiight_ here…come on." He coaxed forcing her to comply. She let out a few desperate sobs, but followed his orders.

Smart girl.

"Now you gotta cock it…no no no." he squeezed her hand when she tried to drop the gun, then forced her finger over the hammer, "Come on, you were doing so good. You just pull it back…I'll help you."

When the gun clicked she sobbed some more and shook her head. "No…please don't do this."

"_Me_?" he sounded so surprised and stepped around her to stand at her side, still holding her hand at the ready. "_I'm_ not going to do _anything. _This is your game. So come on." He coaxed some more, smiling as he release her hand and pointed to the black haired girl. "Let's see it."

I could have rolled my eyes when she turned the gun on him, but he did it for me.

"Oh…what an unforeseen turn of events." Mr. J sighed and grabbed the muzzle yanking it and her closer. "This is no-_t _how you play." She yelped when he ripped the gun from her hand and aimed it at the black haired cheerleader. "You do it like this." And he pulled the trigger.

Both girls screamed, but nothing happened. The boys were laughing and my cheerleader (we'll call her Wednesday) was hyperventilating. The Joker shrugged and tossed the revolver to me.

"Can you do better?" I asked her handing over the gun. She took it easily, but fumbled as she did, completely lost, probably numb. Mr. J paced slowly around Wonderwoman, arms crossed and waited. Wonderwoman, pale and shaking, nodded to Wednesday.

"Just do it." She said weakly, then cleared her throat. "April, it's fine…just…just do it."

_April _was blubbering but cocked the gun and held it up. "I'm sorry!" she was wailing, her hand shaking so wildly I don't think she would have hit the mark even if she fired…which she wasn't doing.

"Come on!"

"Do it!"

"Let's see some blood!"

The boys were getting into this the way only thugs from Gotham could. This city bred a certain kind of deranged that hit the soul. Our people were more than just bad, they we sick._ Dark_. I was proof of that.

With a sudden yell, I stabbed my knife down into the table right beside her and she screamed, squeezing the trigger when it made her jump. Again, it was only the click of a blank. The boy gave a chorus of boos and laughter as I slid the gun back across the table to Wonderwoman. This time it only took her a minute or two to pick it up but when she did, she could only stare at her friend.

Mr. J raised her eyebrows expectantly, looking between them and braced himself on the table beside the girl.

"You've done this part…come _on. _There's only a one in six chance you're even gunna_ shoot_ her…well," he smirked, looking off to the side then back to her, "_four_ now."

"You're a sick bastard." She spat through grit teeth and my eyes darted between the two. Was this bitch crazy, or just stupid? The Joker's brow's raised up high and he sucked in his bottom lip before exhaling with his head down. When he looked back up at her she seemed to realize she'd fucked up, but to our unanimous surprise, he only motioned toward April with his head.

"Well? Let's see it."

She didn't move.

Mr. J shook his head and grabbed her hand roughly.

"Let's go over it _again_." This time he did most of the work for her while she struggled and cursed at him. When she managed to get in a good slap with her free hand he laughed manically. "Ho-ho. _Look_ at you _go_!"

I kept my eyes on the gun, being the smart girl I was, and released my girl, to step away. I was still close enough to reach her should she try to dash, but I didn't fancy getting shot because the Joker was dicking around with this whore.

The two struggled a bit more before he over powered her again and held out her hand.

"Just _squeeze_ that little trigger." He smiled into her hair.

"No." Wonderwoman was living up to her non-name, but it wouldn't last long.

"Just get it over with, honey!" someone called. Tears were streaming down her face and she wouldn't have been able to hold the gun had Mr. J not been helping.

"You can do it." He nodded. I was frowning, watching the two of them closer than I should have. He was just fucking with her right? Just getting into her head? At least that's what I told myself before a resounding blast nearly made me jump out of my skin and a fine spray of blood misted over me.

No one moved while Mr. J extracted the gun from the cheerleader's frozen fingers. April sat strait a few moments more before her weight rolled forward and she slumped onto the table, dead. The boys began to cheer, toasting beers, and I watched Lenny pull his cheerleader into a sloppy kiss.

"Well." The Joker grinned wildly and stuck the gun in his waistband, "Tha-_t_ was _fun_."

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter as the cheerleader let out a shuttered breath and seemed to curl into herself. Her wide-as-diner-plate eyes were locked on the fresh corpse of what had been her best friend. I wondered idly what was going through her mind now.

_My god what have I done?! _ Seemed to be a popular one.

"I…I shot her." She said, voice nearly inaudible. Ah, wasn't shock a marvelous thing? I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You did." Mr. J nodded "She's dead now and it's your fault." Blunt and cruel, that was my man. "How do you feel?"

She let out a soft squeaky half sob then leaned over the side of her chair and threw up. All loud and repulsive. (funny that someone's vomiting made my stomach curl instead of a young woman being shot in the head)

"Oh my." The Joker laughed a little and grabbed her arm, hauling her up to her feet. She slumped against him, too numb to care who supported her, if she even realized it was happening at all. I ripped my hunting knife from the table and slid it back into it sheath. What would we do now? Play another game perhaps? Was senseless slaughter tonight only agenda?

The doorbell rang.

Our guys were smart enough to quiet the girls before they could start screaming for help. Wonderwoman was too far gone to even try it. The Joker motioned toward the front door with his head.

"Get that will you?"

I nodded once and pulled my knife again. Might as well just keep the thing at hand with all the action it was getting tonight. Straitening my skirt a bit, I put on a smile and cracked the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we've gotten a complaint about the noise levels coming from this house."

Fucking campus security. Were they serious? The guy was fat and balding, holding his nightstick like it was a gun, but of course the 2.5 weren't good enough for firearms. God, I hated rent-a-cops.

"There was a complaint?" I asked, slipping out the door and leaning back against it. His eyes slid down my legs then back to my face before he frowned a bit.

"Um…is that blood?"

"Paint." I smiled, laughing flirtatiously, my knife resting against my back. "We take initiation very seriously here, sir."

With a stiff nod, he sighed. "Well, regardless, I'm going to have to take a look around."

"It's just you then?"

"We can't send the whole force for every complaint we get ma'am" He actually adjusted his belt here, acting overly-important and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This would be no problem then of it was just this idiot, but when he didn't come back they might send a few others. Our fun might get cut a bit short.

"Well, come on in then, sir." I stepped aside and opened the door for him. Of course the moment he saw everyone, he went for his radio, but I'd already stuck my knife into his back, and twisted for good measure.

Sqeal piggy piggy.

Alec helped pull him inside while I shut the door and wiped the blade on my skirt. There was no use trying to save my uniform now, it was pretty much ruined. Maybe I'd grab another before we left. Or maybe…but then I noticed who was missing from our party.

"Where is he?" I demanded, but Alec only smiled.

"Knee deep in that cute little blond by now."

I don't think words can conclusively describe the level of rage I felt then. Of hurt. Jaw clamped, I moved for the stairs, but Alec grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed, love."

"Fuck off-" I clawed at his fingers with no result.

"What, do you think you're the only action he gets?" the bastard laughed, "Oh, honey. Open your eyes."

Kneeing him in the jewels was probably the best thing I'd felt in a while, even better when his eyes bugged out and he hit the floor with a weez. It served him right. I told him that as I jumped over him to get to the stairs, just as the front door burst open and a small group of our guys came stumbling in. One was covered in blood, the other's just looked banged up.

Doug, the guy who was sporting the crimson wash, saw me and rushed over, completely ignoring Alec as he struggled to breathe.

"We gotta go." He said, eye huge. A quick scan revealed that the blood wasn't his…or most of it anyway. "Like, fucking now!"

"What happened?" I frowned, watching his eyes dart to the dead cheerleader at the table then around the room, finally taking it in. He got a little pale and his mouth bobbed open and closed a few time like a fish. I snapped to get his attention and arched a brow. "Hey! What the hell is up?"

"I dumped Tyler off the highway." He began and my stomach did a short flip at the mention of his name. "But the cops didn't find him."

"Well…that was kinda the whole point of dropping him." I said, "The Joker _wants_ their attention."

Doug swallowed, and glanced around the room again, "Well, he's got _someone's_."

"Shit."

I didn't let him finish, before I'd dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Mr. J wouldn't be happy about this…so I wouldn't be the one to tell him. See..every once and a while, I knew how to avoid trouble.

It wasn't hard to find the room he'd taken the cheerleader into. I just listened for the bangs and crying then burst into the room.

"'Puddin', we got trouble." And that was all I could manage, because I got a full view of my man over the blond, her arms bound with his tie above her head and fighting to buck him off.

They hadn't gotten too far, as if that was _any_ consolation. She was flashing a tit from her torn camisole and his belt hung loose where he straddled her, but for the most part they were clothed. That didn't stop the wave of nausea that washed over me so quickly I got light-headed. It didn't even matter that he was looking at me with that strange expression that meant I needed to leave. Honestly, that's all I wanted to do.

"We…we need to go, now. Doug brought trouble." Because there was no doubt the Batman was on his way or here. I hurried out of the room then, not giving him a chance to say a word and nearly fell down the stairs in my haste. Alec was on his feet again, but his expression was almost worried, and I realized I must have looked terrible right then. He reached for me when I hit the bottom landing, but I dodged it and pointed at the door.

"We're done here boys!" I called. I guess they caught the edge of rage in my tone, because I got no lip this time. The guys were up before I'd even made it over to them.

"What about the ladies?" one asked waving his gun in a circle to include the whole room. I paused for a moment, looked around, then grabbed his gun and fired a round into each of the 5 remaining cheerleaders.

"They're not coming." I answered flatly and handed back his gun. The guy took it with wide eyes and glanced over at the others. Somewhere in the back of my head it struck me that I had acted very much like my man just now, but that didn't sit too well with me and fire snapped back into my gut.

"I thought I said move!" I called and the guys jumped into motion, hurrying to grab their things then beat feet out the front door. Alec and a few others stayed with me, waiting for Mr. J. The first touched my shoulder lightly, but I shrugged it off.

"You can't be surprised," he began, but I whirled around and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"One more word and I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Oy, consider me mute."

So I did.

The Joker made it down the stairs by then and surveyed the room with a surprise expression. He noted each dead girl before looking at me, though I didn't meet his eyes. I was too busy pulling my hair out of its band to look at that cheating son of a bitch. It really was best I didn't have a weapon.

"I hear there's_ trouble_?" That cold feeling I got when I knew he was starring me down trickled down my spine, but I refused to look up, not yet at least. Alec, proving he was worth a least a little, nodded.

"Doug and the others just got back. He says there was a problem with dumping Tyler."

"Wha-_t _problem?" He was getting irritated. I looked up at Alec and caught his eye.

"Didn't say."

Smart man, this one.

Doug and the other's in his party were already in their own van when we got outside, so we sent to remaining 5 or so to our bus and took their kidnapper-car. (a black van with rolling side door) Alec, and two boys I hadn't bothered learning the names of came with us and I slid in next to the Brit while Mr. J watched me from the passenger seat.

The scream of tires made me nervous, but I really should be used to it by now. Living with the Joker meant you never drove anywhere _slowly_. As we raced, I found myself wondering what had happened after I'd fled downstairs. Had he killed her? Was she still up there, crying and wishing he had? At the very least, the thought of her emotional damage after the night we'd put her through should have made me feel a smidgen better, but all I felt was anger.

"You're so_ quiet_." It took me a moment to realize, the Joker was talking to me. Taking a quick breath I finally made myself look at him, and smiled.

"Just a bit upset, Mr. J."

"Oh?" he tilted his head, obviously expecting me to explain.

"Tonight was supposed to be just fun." I shrugged, "Now everything's seems to be going to Hell." That was honest enough, not that I thought for a moment that he ought it. He knew exactly why I was sulking, and didn't really care. Or…if he did, he wasn't going to push the matter. There were far more important things to attend to than his girlfriends crushed heart, right?

The sirens started once we'd hit town, far off, and coming from the University. It seemed the bitch was still alive enough to phone the law. By then I'd decided to just repress the whole thing, just grin and bare it. The way our night of fun was looking really didn't have seem to have room for my petty jealousies.

Petty to _him_. Not me.

The Batman was on our tail, and something told me he'd know I'd been less than sweet at that sorority.

I was going to get it from both sides. Joy.

I is for Infidelity


	22. Finale or is it?

**Author's Note:**

**So this is it, darlings, the last chapter of Ace in the Hole.**

**I hope you enjoy it and realize that it's very much open-ended because I'm not stopping here. Mr. J won't let me, and that man is a slave driver, let me tell you!**

**Don't forget to check out the new one, currently title-less, I regret to say. **

**But drink this one in, and let it fill your tummy-boxes with happy juice! Until later…**

**Also as a side note- It's been bugging me that Alec's name sounded so familiar in this world, so I skimmed through my one-shots and sure enough, **_**Alec**_** was the name of Harley's main Orderly, the one who "failed" to pull the alarm when Mr. J got into her cell and was…less than chivalrous…**

**Anyway, just had to throw that in, I'm not changing it or anything, I love my new British Bastard, I haven't gotten to write Euro-slang in a long time!**

**^_^**

**-Heath's Harley-**

Tonight was definitely _not_ our night.

After ditching the cars, we'd moved a small portion of our party into a low-rent apartment building. Just until we got the all-clear from our boys, then it was off to a new compound near the docks. I heard it had been used as a meeting spot for the big men of the crime families of Gotham, but since the majority of these men were dead or missing (thanks to a certain someone) they were fair game for anyone who wanted to trek there.

"So let's hear it." The Joker stood in the middle of the apartment lobby on the fourth floor. It might have been a nice sitting place at one time, but life in this city had torn the couches and faded the wallpaper. I watched as Doug fidgeted with his shirt hem and inched forward. The guy knew his information would put a frown on the clown's face…and that was _never_ a good thing. The Joker leaned forward, turning his head so that Doug could speak directly into his ear, like he was telling a secret, and licked his lips. I was lacing up a pair of knee-high shit-kickers and looking on with wary interest. I'd since decided that swallowing what had happened earlier this night was my healthiest option. I might bring it back up once we'd gotten out of this, but for now, my Puddin' couldn't take anymore drama.

But when we were alone…

Mr. J popped off two shots into Doug's right eye with an angry growl. He watched the idiot fall and kicked the corpse for good measure when it hit the dirty carpet with a _thud_. This no account Bastard had fucked us all! With a sigh, I stepped closer and touched the Joker's arm lightly; but his eyes snapped up to mine, black as oblivion and I lowered my head and let him rage.

Doug had been trusted to move Tyler's body, but gluttony was his sin, and he'd decided the off ramp that led to his favorite doughnut shop would make a much quicker job. Of course, it was the one highway that was covered in trees thanks to Green Peace and now made for a _wonderful _dump. As a result the Batman had been the first to spot our little surprise and came right for us. The cops would have slowed him down, but now, they didn't even know there'd been an accident.

I didn't know what to be more pissed about; the fact that we'd trusted a guy who turned out to know what he was doing, (a fact we hadn't counted on) or Batman being so close to our tails.

We were kinda fucked.

"He can't know where you're headed." Alec chimed in. "I mean, he only found the south end vans and that truck in The Narrows…" We all just watched him so he trailed off and the Joker cracked his neck, hackles raising.

"Are there anymore…_surprises _any of you gentlemen want to _drop_ on me?"

No one answered as he scanned the guys with us in the apartment building. Even I kept my tail between my legs with this one. Who wouldn't? The man rarely got this kind of mad, and when he did, you shut the fuck up and agreed to whatever he told you.

_No matter how degrading or painful…you listened…and you liked it._

Perhaps that was just me.

I didn't have much time to think about it because one of the guys outside screamed, which could only mean a couple things. Batman won out over my crack-head theory.

The Joker was already moving deeper into the hall with his revolver and sawed-off. I hurried to catch up with him and we sped down the hall to another room. Mr. J fired off one round from the sawed-off into the door knob, then put his boot to the door. I rested a palm on the switchblade in my pocket. Small potatoes compared to a fucking sawed-off _shotgun_, but hey…we all didn't get the big toys. I suddenly remembered my hunting knife and cursed.

"What?" Mr. J growled as we entered the room, heading for the back.

"I lost my knife."

He was distracted, but answered me anyway. "Where'd you leave it?"

"In the security guard." He must have like the pouting edge in my voice, because he turned to give me a tiny amused smile then went back to business. We'd stumbled into the living room before Mr. J pulled up short.

An elderly man stood up from his couch, raising a cute little 40s gangster revolver. He managed to pull off two shots before My Puddin' splattered his _thoughts_ across the back wall. I arched a brow and took the gun as he handed it off to me. Most likely, that had been the last shot; it was dead and therefore no use to him.

So he gave it to _me_. Jerk.

Dropping the sawed-off with a frown, I pried the revolver from the old dude's hands. He really didn't need it, what with his eyes in the back of his head now. It was a big mess, so I wiped the gun on a clean patch of his shirt, and went back to Mr. J.

He was breaking out the rusted window, shaking the glass loose where he could. I didn't really like the sour expression he was making, so I attempted to throw it off with misplaced conversation.

"So…I was thinking maybe I could get a pinstripe suit." He looked over at me blankly, then went back to the window, leaning out over it. "I'm just saying, I'm kinda like a_ Moll_ now, so…"

There was a crash down the hall and a few more screams, then the gun shots started. Mr. J glanced at me, then grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the window.

"What? Are we gunna _jump _down 4 stories?" I clung to the windowpane and looked out at the alley far below. Mr. J chuckled and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"If that's what you want." And he _shoved me over the ledge_.

For a long time, I thought the pain was my body introducing itself to the pavement, or maybe I'd shot myself when my gun went off; but when the lights cleared behind my eyes, I saw that I had bounced off of the railing of a fire escape the story below us. He'd known it was there, but the Olympic race my heart was running was enough to make me glare at the clown as he hopped down anyway. He wasn't graceful by any means, it was almost comical the way he landed, but I managed to hold back my laugh.

"What if I hadn't hit that rail?" I hissed, holding my now blackened side as we raced down the fire escape stairs to the street.

"Guess I would have gotten a new girl."

_I felt like I'd been run over by a Mac Truck._

That _bastard_. The world seemed to stop as I pulled up short and stared at him, wide eyed. It took Mr. J a moment to realize I'd stopped, but when he did, he frowned.

"What's wrong _now_?" It wasn't playful, but irritated and somewhere in the back of my head I knew it was high time to back off, but he'd been far too serious just now.

"Just get another girl?" I asked, fingers curling tightly around the stolen revolver. He glanced down the street we just left then moved closer to me.

"Is there a_ prob_-lem?" He growled and I palmed my weapon, going into a shooting stance. Fury bubbled in my gut as I watched him. He really meant it? After the shit he'd just pulled me through, he didn't care at all? After fucking that stupid little cheerleader and nearly breaking my heart?!

The Joker's eyes lowered to the weapon and he paused, glancing back up at me with a dark sort of expectation.

Yeah…I had a fucking problem.

"You shot at me. "I leveled my gun on the Joker and narrowed my eyes. "I forgot about it. You _stabbed _me…I let it go. You _Blew. Me. Up_." I giggled hysterically behind my lips and he held up his hands, "that one was a bit hard to forgive_, but I did_."

"Now, Harley," He tilted his head playfully, looking me up and down, "what _exact-ly_ are you going to do?" he smiled cheerfully. "You wouldn't shoot me."

I squeezed off two rounds into the wall and floor by his feet. He didn't flinch, but looked incredibly surprised.

"Now, you want to throw me away?" I asked, voice rising in my emotional eruption. I tilted my head, blonde clumps of hair falling over my face. "You'll just_ 'get another girl?!'" _

The Joker's smile became something very dark and frightening and I had to fight not to step back and escape its intensity. He lowered his head, like a dog raising its hackles.

"You don't have the guts." He hissed, teeth gleaming in the dim alley light. My grip on the gun tightened. I only prayed that he couldn't see the fine tremor that went through me as I glared at him. But he was right, before now, I was pathetic. I would let him take this gun and kill me simply because I couldn't stand up to him. Well no more.

"I love ya, Mistah J." my voice broke and I squeezed the trigger.

_Click! _

We were both stunned for a long moment, as we realized the clip was empty. I'd used all my ammo. When I looked back up to him, the expression he wore made me feel like curling into myself.

Pure, unadulterated rage washed over him and he snapped out an arm, grabbing the barrel of my gun and yanking it from my grasp. On the arc back around, he slammed the butt of the gun into my mouth and I spun into the brick wall beside me before sliding to the ground.

"Now Puddin'…" I held up both hands but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back up by it. "I'm s-sorry!"

Mr. J raised the gun to smack me with it again, but paused mid-swing and looked at it. The rage suddenly melted as if it had never been there, and he _grinned_.

"M..Mr. J?"

Without warning, he yanked me against his chest and kissed me so fiercely my lips bruised. I vaguely heard sirens in the distance, but couldn't care less. The Joker pulled back and titled his head.

"You're the _best_, baby." He grinned and I melted against him, smiling dreamily.

"Oh Mr. J…"

"BACK THERE!"

I heard the police down the street, they would find us, but I couldn't move. Couldn't stop looking at him in this perfect moment. He scanned my face, as if memorizing it and released my hair to snake his arm around my lower back. He pulled me closer and I hissed in a breath when his groin found mine through our clothes.

"See you soon, Sweets." He murmured against my lips, and I went weak in the knees. His eyes snapped up when the first cop stomped into the alley, gun raised.

"Release the hostage!" The officer yelled, but my angel just laughed and pulled the handgun from the holster in my boot, squeezing off 4 rounds before the others rushed in as well and opened fire.

By now, I understood what was happening. Understood my part.

_See you soon._

With a crazed laugh, I took the gun from him and spun around opening fire on the cops, letting out a war cry that had them cringing even as they shot at me. The Joker's laughter echoed down to me from the roof tops and I took strength from it. He trusted me to save him this time. But most importantly:

_HE LOVED ME._

What more could a girl ask for?

Batman arrived on the scene not long after I'd killed two cops and was using a third for a human shield. He gave me a fair beating (angry that I'd helped my baby no doubt) and cuffed me. The police had a security van waiting and I let them walk me up the thin ramp and shackle me into the side bench restraints as another armed guard sat across from me. Batman had growled that I would go away for good this time, no chance of bail. I was Arkham bound, but I barely heard him.

Let him go after my sweet angel. Even if he_ could_ catch him, what then? Mr. J would get out, and what's better, he'd come for me! My man loved me, and now I had proof. All it had taken was for him to see my resolve and now he knew for sure, his Harley was right for him.

I couldn't stop my dreamy smiles even as they drove me off to Arkham Asylum. (No common prison for me. I was a _threat_ now)

He loved me.

Everything else meant nothing.

**Psssst!**

**Don't forget to check out the sequel! *cough, cough* (Part of the Plan)**


End file.
